


No Place Like Home

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Pornado [4]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Fallon and Liam having sex in every single room of their mansion.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Pornado [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782055
Comments: 83
Kudos: 159





	1. the one in the living room

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Bea.
> 
> And yes, it's exactly what you read in the summary because who could deny a smut series request?
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“Why are we checking out this house again?” Fallon turned on the passenger seat when she recognized the tall black gate from a couple of weeks back.

Instead of answering, Liam pushed his hand into the inside pocket of his brown leather jacket. Pulling out a small remote control, he pointed it towards the windshield and pressed the button to open the automatic gates.

The property didn’t have as many acres as the Carrington state, the place she had grew up in and had called home for almost three decades, but it had everything they wanted. It was definitely in the Top 3 properties on Fallon’s house hunting list. It could have even gotten to the Top 1 since it was exactly what they were looking for but while the small forest by the road that led to the mansion was perfect, the mansion itself wasn’t in its best shape and needed lots of remodeling.

“I wasn’t aware we could visit this late...” The brunette added when he remained silent.

Liam had showed up at Fallon Unlimited that afternoon, claiming he needed to steal her from the office as they had important matters to discuss.

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one with great negotiation skills,” Liam reached for her left hand as he drove the Porsche towards the garage behind the house. “Besides, it’s only six o’clock and I want to show you something,” he ran his thumb softly over the back of her hand, tracing small circles on her skin as he offered her a quick but meaningful smile before turning his attention back to the road.

“You’re up to something, aren’t you?” Fallon threw him a suspicious look.

“I realized I like this house more than I thought I did,” he spoke as they stepped out of the red sports car. “I know there’s a lot to do and renovations can be quite stressful but I can honestly see us living here,” he admitted, lacing his fingers in hers once they were side by side.

“It’s definitely one of my favorites from all the houses we’ve visited but I can’t help feeling slightly insecure about it because of all the effort, money _and_ time we’ll need to put into it,” she admitted while they walked down the small path towards the house. “I mean, I’m slammed with work right now and you’re so busy working on your next book... how would we even focus on remodeling a house, Liam?”

“I’m sure we can afford someone to take care of that?” Liam frowned.

“Of course we can,” Fallon replied. “I just don’t want a stranger making all of the decisions when it’s _our_ house...” She mentioned, fidgeting with her peach diamond ring as she waited for Liam to unlock the door.

“We have all the time in the world, Fallon,” he reminded her. “I don’t care if it takes an entire year for us to remodel a house, as long as we get to live in a place that will always feel like _home_ ,”

“Well, we would definitely have to start with that lock,” she teased, trying not to laugh at how long it was taking for him to unlock the door. “Probably the whole door, to be honest,” she added.

It took Liam about five minutes to finally unlock the large front door and push it open. Fallon was seconds away from complaining about the creaking sound when she noticed all the rose petals scattered on the entry hall’s floor. As she laid her eyes on the trail of delicate red petals that were leading to the living room, she was immediately taken back to that London afternoon, when Liam opened the door to their hotel room only to surprise her with hundreds of roses, chocolates and even small gifts.

It was certainly one of the happiest days of her life, the day he asked her to be with him forever. Glancing between him and the roses one more time, Fallon couldn’t help but gasp and her hand flew to her mouth when she figured out what that night and what the trip to that house were really all about. As she shook her head, smiling from ear to ear, she approached him and closed the distance between them, covering his bright and loving grin with her own.

“You bought this house for us, didn’t you?” Fallon asked, throwing her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her waist.

“I did,” Liam nodded. “I know there’s a lot we need to do here but I’m sure it’s going to look perfect when it’s finished,”

“I have no doubt it will,” she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes as she took it all in.

“The other houses didn’t need lots of remodeling but they didn’t exactly feel right for some reason...” He explained. “With this one we can literally break down some walls and change every single detail until we’re satisfied and until it feels like home,” he added while his thumbs traced soft circles on her body.

“As long as you don’t expect me to hold a paint roller or a hammer, I’m fine with it,” Fallon rolled her eyes playfully.

“That would be cute,” he chuckled.

“We both know that would be a _disaster_ , Liam,” she took a step backwards and spun slowly on her four inches stilettos, staring at the entry hall from the floor all the way up to the high ceiling.

“You’re right,” Liam replied, giving up on that idea a lot faster than she had actually thought he would. “You might break a nail or get paint all over your recently highlighted hair and I would never hear the end of it,” he shrugged. “That would be a disaster indeed,” he added with a smirk.

“This is so surreal...” Fallon murmured. “We actually have our own place now,”

“We do,” he nodded. “Are you happy?” Reaching for her hand, he laced their fingers together so he could lead her through the path of red roses.

“I’m,” she paused, “I don’t even know what to say, babe,” she admitted.

Liam could tell just by looking into her bright blue eyes that she was thrilled about the house. Her wide eyes and slightly open mouth indicated that he had managed to surprise his soon to be wife yet again and that was exactly what he needed.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Liam’s tone was low but she could feel the love in his voice as he leaned closer to her to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I just have one question...” Fallon spoke up, stopping on her tracks before they could reach the living room.

“What is it?” He turned towards her with a frown.

“I thought we had agreed we would both pay for the house? Half and half?” She reminded him of the conversation they had had a couple of weeks after they started house hunting.

“We did,” Liam replied, “but last weekend you wouldn’t stop complaining about how everyone at the manor keeps driving you crazy...“ He continued. “So I wanted to surprise you by actually buying one of the houses we liked the most,” he smiled softly. “You can pay for the entire remodeling for all I care but I really wanted to give you this house,”

“Why don’t I have the feeling you already have everything planned out for the entire house?” Fallon questioned teasingly.

“Not the _entire_ house,” Liam rolled his eyes. “I want my wife to choose the color of the walls, the furniture we are going to buy, the paintings we are going to get,” he began. “I might have some things in mind, yes, but I would like us to decorate this house, Fal,”

“I’m not your wife yet,” she countered.

“You will be soon,”

“But jokes aside, babe, I really like that idea,” she nodded. “I mean, I’m not doing any hard work but I can handle making a few decisions,” she shrugged.

“Come on,” he murmured while reaching for her hand again. “I have one more surprise for you,”

“Oh my god,” her jaw fell to the floor the moment they turned right and walked into the living room.

There was a queen sized mattress right on the center of the room, perfectly set with satin sheets and a thick fleece blanket, sitting a few feet from the fireplace that already had some wood laid out carefully inside it. The floor was covered with petals of both red and white roses and Fallon could even spot some small candles across the large and empty room.

Next to the mattress, she noticed a maroon towel with an ice bucket, cooling what she could only guess were a bottle of her favorite red wine and a bottle of champagne. Around the fancy iron bucket, however, she noticed there were probably dozens of small glass bowls with the taps still on and three Le Creuset fondue pots, each one in a different color.

“What is this?” Fallon turned towards him and he could swear she had tears in her eyes when his blue eyes finally met hers. He could feel her entire body shaking just by holding her hand in his, her fingers tightening the grip around his as her free hand flew to her mouth.

“Just a small thing I set up for us to celebrate finally having our own place,” Liam replied.

“Small?” She chuckled. “This is anything but small, Liam,”

“When have I ever done anything small when it comes to you, Fal?” He questioned.

“Touché,”

“I’m fully aware you’re not the kind of person who makes her own dinner but I thought you could make an exception for fondue?” Liam suggested, guiding her into the living room.

“After all of these surprises I would even cook if it’s what you really want,” Fallon teased him.

“I brought all of these here before I drove to the office to pick you up,” he started. “I couldn’t exactly light up the candles and the fireplace or even start on the fondue but you’re welcome to look around the house, if you want,” he spoke softly. “Or even just lie on the mattress if you’re tired?” He suggested.

“I would love to help actually,” she mentioned.

“Are you sure?” Liam frowned. “This is still part of the whole surprise so I wouldn’t mind if you just watched as I finish setting everything up,”

“I’m sure, babe,” Fallon offered him a smile. “How can I help?” She asked while kicking her nude Jimmy Choo’s off her feet, allowing them to finally rest after such a long day on those heels.

“Here,” he handed her the lighter he had left on top of one of the coolers. “Why don’t you light up the candles while I set up the fire in the fireplace?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

It didn’t take long for the fire to start cracking in the fireplace. Once Fallon was done with the candles, she walked back towards her fiancé and sat down on the soft mattress. Crawling to the other side, she kneeled on the comfortable surface before placing a gentle kiss on the back of his shoulder.

“Can you hand me the lighter, please?” Liam requested as he poured the cheese fondue he had prepared that afternoon into the green pot. “I really hope everything tastes good because not only did I spend the whole day in the kitchen but Anders also threatened to kick me out of the manor if I kept bothering Mrs. Gunnerson,”

“Well, at least you have a roof now,” Fallon shrugged, looking around the room.

“I still have my apartment, you know?” He countered. “You might not like it there but it still exists,”

“It’s not like you’ll need it anymore,” she told him. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do with it?”

“Not yet,” Liam replied shortly, leaning forward so he could reach for some of the bowls in front of him. “For our first course, we have Italian bread,” he mentioned while removing one of the taps, “roasted baby potatoes,” he opened the second one, “steamed vegetables,” he continued, “and bacon, of course,” he offered her a smile as he waved the bowl with fresh bacon in front of her face.

“Are you trying to torture me?” Fallon chuckled as she moved to his side. “That bacon smells great but this cheese is probably to die for,” she crossed her legs, scooting forward so she could be closer to the food.

“Unfortunately, we won’t have the oil fondue tonight because I would need a stove to reach the temperature needed for the oil,” he informed while removing the tab of the last bowl. “This was the last thing I cooked so I hope it’s still warm,” he placed the bowl with small cubes of filet mignon back on the floor.

“It’s perfect, Liam,” raising one hand to his cheek, she turned towards him and gave him a quick but loving peck on the lips. “Everything is just perfect,” she repeated, reaching for two of the fondue forks before handing one out to him.

“I wanted tonight to be special,” Liam admitted. “I mean, it’s not like we can move in tomorrow... we’ll probably still be living at the manor in the next couple of months but I wanted tonight to be special as much as I wanted to give you this house,” his tone was soft.

“I know I can be fancy and even a bit picky with it comes to dates or pretty much everything else in my life,” Fallon started, rolling her eyes while Liam laughed at her words. “But the truth is, babe, that it’s different with you... everything is just so different with you,” she confessed. “I’ve never had someone do a quarter of the things you do for me and to be honest, you could have gotten us pizza and we could be eating on the cold hardwood floor right now,” she told him. “It would have also been perfect but you still chose to scatter roses all over the room, to set up a mattress and even make fondue, Liam,”

“Maybe I like spoiling you,” he teased.

“And I love when you spoil me,” she replied, smiling brightly as they leaned towards each other for another kiss. “Why don’t you share with me the plans you’ve already had for this place?” She suggested while dipping a baby potato in the perfectly melted cheese.

“I haven’t thought much about it actually,” Liam shrugged while pulling the bowl of steamed vegetables closer to him. “However, I did order a Classic Grand Steinway this morning, that I’m sure will look perfect there,” he pointed to one of the corners of the living room. “It’s far enough from the windows so the sun wouldn’t shine directly on the piano but still close enough to get some rays of sunlight on you when you’re playing,”

“Oh my god,” Fallon gasped. “You got us a Steinway?” Her eyes were wide in both shock and surprise.

“I got _you_ a Steinway,” he clarified, taking the cauliflower he had just dipped in the cheese up to her mouth. Keeping his hand under the vegetable so the cheese wouldn’t fall on her clothes, he waited for her to accept it while she still tried to process everything that was happening. “For me, well,” he paused, poking a cube of filet mignon with his fork.

“Well?” She encouraged, staring deeply at him as she waited for him to develop his thought.

“I might have bought myself a pool table,” Liam mumbled nonchalantly, his tone so low it was barely a whisper, “and maybe a beer machine as well,”

“A beer machine?” Fallon questioned, trying not to laugh at how adorable he looked all embarrassed. “That huge thing takes lots of space just so you can have your own beer tap?” She teased.

“If we’re building a wine cellar to store all those expensive wines you love, the least I deserve is my own beer tap,” he replied playfully. “Besides, it will be in the game room so you’ll probably not even notice it,” he shrugged.

“The _game_ room?” She chuckled before getting herself a piece of bread covered in as much cheese as she could get on such a small piece. “When did we even agree on a game room?”

“Around the same time we agreed to a walk in closet just for you,” Liam countered. “I believe your exact words were that we could break down one of the walls of the master bedroom and turn the guest room right next to it into a closet just for you,” he reminded her.

“My clothes and shoes need a great place to live too, babe,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “Besides all those quite expensive purchases, is there anything else your fiancée should know of?”

“Perhaps it’d be best if you knew about the sex swing that is supposed to arrive in the next couple of weeks?” He mentioned, speaking each word ever so carefully as if it was the most normal sentence in the world.

The thin fondue fork fell from between Fallon’s fingers and she spit all of the red wine she had just drank from the crystal glass. Choking, she placed both hands on her thighs and looked down at her feet. She tried to regain her breath as she continued to cough, fighting against the wine that had ended up in her lungs.

“I was joking, Fallon!” Liam exclaimed, running his hand up and down her back gently. “I just wanted to see the look on your face, I’m sorry,” he couldn’t hold the laugh even when Fallon threw him a not so pleasant glare.

“That was _not_ nice,” the brunette groaned.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as her breathing started to go back to normal. “You asked if there was anything else and I just couldn’t miss teasing you with that joke,”

“You made me waste great wine,” Fallon murmured in complaint.

“You can have mine,”

“Besides,” she added, pouting at him while he offered her his glass. “If you really want that wedding to happen, I would advise not killing your fiancé… otherwise you won’t have a bride to tie your knot to,”

“Don’t worry, that’s not on my plans,” Liam added, “and let’s be honest here,” he looked into her eyes as she took a sip of his wine. “It’s not like we’d need a sex swing anyway,” he smirked before winking at her teasingly.

“Exactly. I mean,” Fallon paused, “why would I even need one of those when I have a body like this to keep me happy and satisfied?” She asked in a hushed tone, sliding one hand under his shirt before making its way up his chest as her long nails teased his skin.

* * *

“Liam...” Fallon moaned when he slipped his hand under her blouse. Both the cheese and chocolate fondue were long gone by then but they were still sitting side by side, talking about their plans for the mansion they were just about to call home.

“Just relax, babe,” Liam murmured, turning her body slightly so he could lay her down on the mattress behind them. “There,” he reached for one of the cushions and placed it right beneath her head.

“I _am_ relaxed,” she giggled, staring up at his eyes while he moved on the soft mattress. “I’m just... thinking,”

“About?” He asked, lying on his side right next to her.

“We’re going to live here,” Fallon spoke, her eyes travelling around the room. “I’m still trying to take this all in,” she admitted.

His left elbow was resting on the mattress only a few inches from her neck, holding his head as Liam stared at her in total awe and adoration. The carefree and amused look on her face was everything he needed to smile from ear to ear as he thought about all the memories they were going to make in that house.

Fallon closed her eyes and turned her head in his direction when his right hand returned to its earlier position, underneath her blouse and torturously close to her breasts. For a couple of minutes, none of them spoke a single word. While Liam stood still, she scooted closer to him, running her foot up and down his legs as she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers gently caressing her skin.

“We are,” Liam replied, removing his hand from her body. “Not so soon, unfortunately,” he added while opening the first few buttons of her blouse. Pulling it off over her head, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the dark red lacy bra that was most certainly one of his greatest weakness. “Since we have a lot to do before we can move in but that doesn’t mean we can’t start enjoying it right now,”

When Fallon finally opened her eyes, blue meeting blue in a wave of loved mixed with lust and passion, she caught the exact moment he ran his tongue over his top lip. They had already had their fair share of sex ever since they first started dating, but it still got her wondering how it was even possible that he would still stare at her like that. His pupils dilated and his mouth slighty agape as he undressed her.

Raising one of her arms, Fallon let her hand rest on the back of his head and gently pulled on the short strands of light brown hair. It was her way of telling him that she wanted him to keep going, her way of telling him she was really enjoying what he was doing. They were still staring at each other’s eyes deeply when he cupped one of her breasts, gripping onto the delicate fabric he had so carefully watched her put on that morning.

Fallon couldn’t hold the soft laugh that escaped her lips when he squeezed her breast. She knew how much Liam enjoyed them and if it was up to him, their foreplay would consist only on him playing with her breasts and nipples. Watching the look on his face when he realized she was wearing a new lingerie had quickly become one of her favorite pastimes. The way his jaw fell and his eyes widened at the sight of her breasts sitting perfectly in the double D cups of a brand new bra.

At first, Fallon always made sure to pick the perfect pair, choosing the bra and panties that would impress him the most but as she got to know him better, she quickly realized he only cared about one of those two pieces. Therefore, it didn’t take long for her to figure out exactly what kind of lingerie she should buy. The entire set would end up on the floor by the end of the night anyway, but that meant she could choose panties that would at least feel comfortable throughout the day while picking out a bra that would most likely drive him crazy.

“Babe...” Fallon moaned.

“Let me play,” his tone was soft, barely a murmur.

“They’re all yours,” she whispered.

It only took Liam a second to unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere around that wide living room. What surprised her the most, however, was how he pushed her to lie on her back while immediately positioning himself between her legs.

“I know they are,” he replied, pressing his body against hers just enough for her to feel his growing bulge right at her center, even through his dark blue jeans.

Leaning forward, he squeezed both of her breasts at the same time before capturing one of her hard nipples between his lips. The moan that escaped his fiancé was so loud and satisfying that Liam could feel all his blood rushing south at that exact moment. His boxers were tightening by the minute and he honestly had never hated himself so much for choosing to wear jeans that day.

While one of his hands continued to hold onto her breast, the other roamed over her body, moving up and down her side and eventually squeezing her waist ever so gently. Letting go of her nipple with a loud pop, Liam glanced at her for a moment and couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Fallon throwing her head back and arching her back, desperate for him to continue.

As he returned to his previous task, sucking furiously on her sensitive skin, Fallon removed her hand from his hair and let it fall on the back of his shoulders, sliding it all the way down until she could grab his ass.

“Off,” it was all she managed to say as she slid both hands between their bodies. “I want them off,”

“Then take them off,” Liam mumbled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before moving to her other nipple, making sure it got the same well deserved attention its twin had just gotten. “I’m busy,” he added shortly.

Fallon chuckled, rolling her eyes at his response while her fingers worked on his belt. Her thumb was just about to unbutton his jeans when his hands returned to her breasts, squeezing them with so much force and determination that her arms fell back against the mattress as she screamed his name.

“Did you just come?” He whispered in her ear. His hands were still on her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples as he felt Fallon leaning her head towards him.

“Yeah,” she murmured, “and for some reason you’re still fully clothed,” she groaned in complaint.

“I thought you were going to take care of that?” Liam questioned teasingly while biting on her earlobe.

“I got distracted,” Fallon shrugged.

“I’m going to be nice and help you,” he spoke up, taking his hands off her breasts so he could unbutton his own shirt, “but just this once,”

“How considerate,” she replied playfully, her eyes travelling to his body as he removed his shirt.

“Better?” He smirked.

“Come here,” Fallon asked, leaning forward to meet him halfway for a passionate kiss.

Liam placed his hands back on her waist, holding her firmly while they allowed themselves to get lost in each other’s lips. As they moved in perfect sync, their tongues tangling around each other and battling for dominance, Fallon reached for the hem of his jeans so she could return to the button that had been completely neglected only a few minutes back.

“Someone is awake,” she mentioned while sliding her hand inside his boxers.

“Fallon,” he moaned when she wrapped her fingers around his growing member, rubbing her thumb slowly over its tip.

“What?” Fallon frowned. “I want to play too,” she murmured.

“It’s just...” Liam began, resting his head in the crook of her neck. “It’s,” he paused, “tight,”

“Oh babe,” she spoke softly as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs the best she could in their current position. “Does that feel better?” He asked, using her feet to finally free him from his clothes.

“It does,” he nodded, letting out another long and muffled moan when her hand returned to his member. “Fal,” he begged, closing his eyes so he could fully enjoy the feeling of her hand stroking his length up and down in the softest of movements.

“Did my breasts make you this hard, babe?” Fallon teased.

“ _You_ make me this hard,” Liam admitted. “More than you should, honestly,” he chuckled. “Oh yes, Fal, that’s it,” he moaned, so close to her ear she could already feel her panties getting more soaked than they already were.

“Is this good, babe?” She asked, dragging her manicured nails up his length, starting from its base before running them gently all the way up to its tip. The delicate scratch from her long red nails against the soft skin of his member brought him a mix of sensations that he had never even considered pleasant before he tried it with Fallon.

“Yes,” Liam gasped. “You should stop though,” he added, lifting his head from her neck before looking deep into her eyes. “Otherwise it’ll be over too soon,” he told her. “Besides, we should get rid of these too, don’t you think?” He asked while placing one hand on each side of her suit pants.

“I wouldn’t exactly object to that, no,” Fallon rolled her eyes but chose to pretend she didn’t listen the first part as she continued to stroke him.

“Fallon,” he begged.

“Fine,” she sighed, a low groan escaping her lips as she let go of him so he could finish undressing her.

“I still can’t quite believe we have our own place,” Fallon spoke while looking around the room, probably for the tenth time that night.

“We do,” Liam replied softly, taking his hand to her center once both her suit pants and panties were discarded among the other clothes.

He was just about to slide one finger inside when she wrapped her arms around his back and threw one leg over his, flipping them on the mattress before he even had a chance to process what was happening.

“Oh god!” He screamed, landing on his back as Fallon got on top of him. He couldn’t deny the wide and devious smirk on her lips only made him want her more but the way she was sitting only an inch away from his erection was simply driving him crazy.

“You may have bought us this house but let’s not forget who’s _really_ in charge, babe,” Fallon leaned forward and placed a quick peck on his lips before she started making her way down his body, covering his neck and chest with soft kisses.

“I’m sorry but I might have forgotten,” he teased, settling his hands on her hips.

Scooting backwards, much to his disappointment as he wanted her to move _forward_ , Fallon offered him nothing but a mischievous grin before kneeling between his legs. One of his hands immediately flew to the back of her head, pulling onto the dark brown strands as the other gripped the satin sheets as tight as possible. Liam could only close his eyes and beg his own body to control itself when he felt her lips closing around his tip.

“Fallon,” Liam murmured incoherently. “Fallon, please,” he begged. “Oh god,” he exclaimed when she lowered her head, taking his entire erection in her mouth before moving her lips back up.

“Your fiancée wants to thank you properly for this mansion,”

“I can’t,” he paused, taking a deep breath as he fought against the urge of coming right there. “Fallon,” he called out. “I can’t hold it any longer, babe,” he informed her as she continued to blow him.

“Then let go, Liam,” she murmured, glancing at him while running her tongue over his tip as slow as possible, only to torture him.

With his eyes still closed, he could only bite on his bottom lip when he felt her tongue swirling around him while her hand slid down towards his base. Taking him in her mouth again, Fallon sucked the few drops that were already leaking from his tip before deep throating him, her lips running up and down his length as his moans filled the living room.

“Fal,” it was all Liam could mutter before allowing himself to finally let go. He arched his back and thrust into her mouth involuntarily as he reached his climax, playing with her hair and twisting the long brown locks around his fingers. “Come up here,” he requested, still considerably out of breath.

Fallon didn’t need to reply with words for him to know how accomplished and satisfied she felt. Admitedly, Liam should have known better than to try to control his orgasm because if he knew his fiancé at all, she would do anything to get him to come for her, exactly like he had just done. With a smile on her lips, she crawled towards his head until she was lying right next to him on the soft mattress.

“I love you so much,” Liam spoke, his tone low as he pulled her in for a kiss. He could taste some of the cum that was still lingering on her tongue even though she had managed to swallow everything down.

“I love you too, babe,” Fallon replied in the same tone before capturing his lips again.

Closing her eyes, she quickly allowed him entrance and a moan escaped her lips when he tangled his tongue around hers. She was totally lost in his lips when he slid his hand between her legs and carefully pushed his middle finger into her.

“Mhmm,” she mumbled, letting go of his lips so she could moan loudly at the kind of touch she wasn’t expecting to happen so soon.

Liam had no intention on breaking the kiss and continued to bite on her bottom lip as he moved his finger in and out of her at the perfect speed. His thumb rubbed her clit, applying the exact amount of pressure he knew would make her eyes roll to the back of her head in pure pleasure.

“Liam,” Fallon whispered against his lips, reaching for his member and wrapping her fingers tightly around it as he added a second one into her dripping core.

“Is that how you like it, babe?” He teased, torturing her by pulling his fingers out as soon as her walls started to clench around them.

“It was,” she groaned in complaint, “not anymore though,”

“Don’t worry,” Liam replied. “I’m not stopping,” he informed her, “yet,” he added before licking his fingers clean, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

“Oh yes,” Fallon tightened her grip around his member when his hand returned to her center, but surprised her by pushing three fingers in instead of the two she was expecting. “I need you, babe,” she moaned.

“I’m almost there,” he mentioned while lying his fiancée on her back. She was still stroking him when he positioned himself between her legs, getting him fully erect in a matter of minutes as her curled his fingers inside of her to reach her G-spot.

“I need you now,” Fallon demanded.

Pulling his fingers out, Liam reached for his member and positioned it right at her entrance. She spread her knees further apart, begging for him to quit teasing when he started rubbing it against her soaked lips. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed when he finally slid the tip inside of her, only to pull back completely.

“Just the way I like it,” he spoke before thrusting into her.

“Oh Liam!” She screamed once he was all the way in.

“I love you so much,” Liam murmured while lying over her body.

“I think you’ve mentioned that already,” Fallon could only giggle, leaning against his touch as he gently ran his fingers up her forehead then down her hair before making its way back to her face.

“That’s because I do,” he offered her a smile.

“Well, I love you very much too, Mr. Ridley,” she replied, placing one hand on the back of his neck so she could pull him down for a kiss.

His hips soon found the perfect pace to match the slow yet wonderful feeling of their lips, moving together in a passionate and heartwarming kiss. When they broke for air, allowing some oxygen to finally get into their lungs after being lost in each other for a couple of minutes, Liam moved straight to her neck. Her fingers were playing with the short strands of hair on the back of his head while her other hand squeezed his ass, guiding him towards the mix of speed and angle she wanted down there.

“Babe...” Liam moaned. He could feel her walls clenching around his already throbbing dick and he wanted them to reach their climaxes together.

“Look at me,” Fallon requested. “We’re going to get married and we’re going to be very happy in this house,” she spoke softly. “We’re already off to a great start by christening this living room,” she chuckled once he increased the speed of his hips, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

“You close, Fal?”

“Mhmm,” she murmured.

Her eyes were wide open when Liam glanced at her one more time, staring deeply into the blue orbs that he had fallen in love with without him even noticing, all those years back. Crashing his lips on hers, he buried his fingers in her hair and let go, shooting inside of her while Fallon screamed loudly. She bucked up her hips, allowing him to slide even deeper into her as she arched her back and threw her head backwards.

“Oh my god,” Liam let out a heavy breath as he threw himself on the mattress, lying on his back as he waited for his body to ease down on the oxytocin.

“That was amazing...” Fallon commented, turning around to reach for one of the napkins that they hadn’t used during dinner to clean the current mess between her legs.

“It was,” he nodded. “I think we should start heading back to the manor though,” he suggested. It was getting late, the fire was already dying in the fireplace and they could most certainly use a shower after their recent activities.

“Can we...” She started, unsure about actually saying those words out loud. “Stay?”

“Stay here?” He frowned, a bit confused.

“We have a bed,” she shrugged. “We have no food but the two bottles of water should be enough until morning,”

“That’s literally _all_ we have, babe,” Liam laughed, lying onto his side and settling his elbow on the mattress so he could hold his head on his hand.

“I have my make up and a toothbrush in my handbag,” Fallon told him. “We can just sleep naked, it’s not like it would be the first time,” she rolled her eyes playfully before returning to the mattress.

“What are we supposed to do with one toothbrush, Fallon?” He questioned, holding the blanket up for her so she could crawl underneath it.

“We can share,” she shrugged as he moved under the blankets, throwing an arm around her body so he could pull her towards him

“Share?” He exclaimed. “A toothbrush? Really, Fallon?”

“After what we just did, Liam?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on his face. “I wouldn’t say sharing a toothbrush is a really big deal,”

“Well, you _do_ have a point,” Liam admitted. “Are you sure though? This is definitely not as comfortable as your bedroom at the manor,”

“Not yet,” she leaned her head against his chest, letting her arm rest over his stomach as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. “But it’s still our home, babe,”

“You do realize the heating system isn’t working and that the fire is going to die soon, right?” He reminded her. “I mean, I wouldn’t even fall asleep before that fire was completely gone anyway for safety reasons but it’s going to get cold soon, Fal,”

“That’s okay,” Fallon nodded, snuggling even closer against him as he covered their bodies with the warm blanket all the way up to their shoulders. “I have you to keep me warm,” she added while breathing in his cologne.

“Get some sleep then, Fal,” he wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her further into his embrace as he placed a long kiss on her forehead. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” she whispered, her voice fading and her eyes closing as she drifted off in his arms.


	2. the one in the kitchen

“Morning,” Liam offered her a bright smile when she walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his white shirt. Her hair was still a bit messy from sleep and he could tell she was barely awake.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Fallon murmured before raising one hand to her mouth to cover her long and loud yawn.

“I’m making you breakfast,” he placed the two pancakes he had been cooking on top of the ones already on the porcelain plate before turning off the fire. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t make you pancakes after the amazing night we had?” He asked while taking a couple steps towards her.

“A lame one, I would say,” she replied, rubbing her eyes as she let out another yawn. “Too early though,” she groaned when he placed a hand on her lower back.

“It’s nine thirty, Fallon,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “You usually wake up a lot earlier than that,”

“That doesn’t mean anything since we fell asleep around four,” Fallon shrugged as Liam pulled her closer to him. “I wake up early for _work_ , by the way, and today is Sunday... also known as the lazy day of the week,”

“I love when you wear my shirt,” he mentioned while playing with one of the light colored buttons, freeing it from its hole in order to open the dress shirt just a little bit more. She had only closed the ones from her breasts down but he figured one more open button wouldn’t be that vulgar. “It looks better this way though,” he took another glance at her body, smiling proudly at how sexy she looked. While he still couldn’t see much, the low cut opening revealed the hollow between her breasts just perfectly.

“I love when you wear nothing but boxers,” she placed her palms flat on his muscled chest then looked up at him with a teasing smirk. “Although I like it better when you cook naked,” she admitted.

“Well, you will be able to appreciate more of my naked cooking skills now that we have our own place,” Liam smiled softly. “You know I couldn’t exactly cook naked when we were living at the manor,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, I don’t think Anders would have enjoyed that,” Fallon giggled.

“The heater is on so the temperature in this house is really nice... I don’t see why I would need to put on clothes today _at all,_ ” he started. “I could make us that duck a l’orange you love so much and maybe even bake a few chocolate lava cakes?” He suggested teasingly.

“Will you get rid of these while you cook?” She placed one hand on each side of his black boxers.

“If it’s what my wife desires,” he replied nonchalantly.

“It is,” she whispered softly, letting her hands wonder to the back of his body.

“I would need an assistant though,” Liam closed his eyes when he felt her hands slipping under the cotton fabric of his underwear. “You think she’s available to help me? I mean, she’d have to be naked too since the chef will not be wearing any clothes,”

“Yeah, I think she’s available tonight,” Fallon nodded, squeezing his cheeks while pulling him even closer to her.

“I might need an apron though,” he told her. “For safety reasons,”

“Weren’t you just cooking without one?” She questioned.

Liam was an excellent cook and she simply loved everything he made, from savory to sweet desserts but there was something about her husband cooking for her that she couldn’t exactly explain. She loved to watch him move around the kitchen, reaching for every ingredient carefully before adding them to the food or how he would bite on his bottom lip when he was trying to decide whether he liked how it tasted or not.

If there was something Fallon hated more than anything, it was cooking. She didn’t have the skills needed for it and she definitely didn’t have the patience it required. The kitchen had always been her least favorite room of the house but ever since she started dating Liam, she felt like she enjoyed staying in the kitchen more and more.

As much as Fallon loved dressing up in her favorite designer outfits and going out for dinner with Liam, staying in for dinner had quickly become one of her favorite kinds of date. It was probably something she would never admit to anyone besides Liam but some days she would leave the office early just to catch him in the kitchen while he cooked dinner. Most nights they would barely exchange any words, Liam focused on whatever dish he was preparing while Fallon sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth and nursing a glass of her favorite cabernet as she gazed her husband with loving eyes.

“Pancakes are safe but I can’t risk getting oil splat all over my body,” Liam explained. “I was just wearing one while I fried the bacon,”

“Guess I walked in at the right time then,” Fallon threw him a wink. “Perfect timing to catch you by the stove in your boxers... because, you know,” she paused dramatically while walking towards the coffee machine, “that’s one of my favorite views,”

Pushing herself on her tiptoes, Fallon raised one of her arms to grab two mugs from one of the top cabinets. Liam was watching her in awe, his loving gaze fixed on the woman he could finally call wife, until the white shirt slid up her body at her arm’s movement, revealing the bottom of her ass. His eyes travelled almost in an instant to her lower body and he couldn’t help but ran his tongue across his top lip at the sight of her perfectly round and firm cheeks.

“Well, this just happens to be one of _my_ favorite views,” Liam took a couple steps forward and stood right behind her.

Placing his hands on her hips, he spun her around just as she was setting the mugs down on the counter. Fallon offered him an amusing smile and he couldn’t resist capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he gently pushed her against the counter with his body.

When they finally broke the kiss, both panting and desperate for some much needed oxygen in their lungs, Liam reached for one strip of freshly fried bacon and held it right above her mouth. Fallon threw her head back slightly in response and opened her mouth for him. As he lowered the greasy strip between her lips, she had to take a bite of the bacon since the whole strip wouldn’t fit in her mouth all at once, no matter how badly she wanted it.

“What do you think?” Liam asked, taking the remaining half to his own mouth.

“I think you’re doing things to my body that I shouldn’t really be held responsible for,” Fallon admitted.

“You want another one?” She nodded, opening her mouth again as she waited for him to feed her.

“Mhmm,” Fallon moaned. “What are you doing?” She pushed him away gently when he started to lean forward.

“I wake up early to make you breakfast and you can’t even share it with me?” Liam pouted, pretending to be hurt by her reaction.

“This is _my_ bacon,” she murmured while chewing on the delicious food. “Get your own,” she pointed at the plate currently sitting on the counter by the stove.

“I believe you told me last night that now that we’re living together we need to share everything,” Liam mentioned. “Did you really mean that or were you only trying to steal my cherry?”

“It’s not my fault that you made an entire banana split for two and only added like three cherries to it,” Fallon complained. “I wanted the last one but you were faster,”

“So you confess that you kissed me only to steal my cherry,” he spoke playfully as he enjoyed her hands wandering down his back.

“Are you going to turn me in to the authorities, Mr. Ridley?” Fallon squeezed both his ass cheeks at the same time, a bit harder than the last time. “Because as far as I am concerned, you liked just fine sharing that cherry with me last night on the couch,”

“To be fair, it was the best part of the banana split,” he replied.

“Here, babe,” she pulled one of her hands away and reached for a strip of bacon before offering it to him.

“Mhmm,” Liam moaned, just like she had done a few minutes back. “You’re mean though,” he added when she started to lick her fingers.

“What did _I_ do?” Fallon exclaimed. “How is feeding you me being mean?”

“Licking those pretty fingers clean right in front of me... that’s just rude, Fallon,” he pouted.

“I know you enjoyed them quite a lot when they were covered in whipped cream but oil is just gross, babe,” Fallon laughed, sliding her other hand all the way up his back until settling it on the back of his head. “Could you pass me a pancake?” She asked, playing with his hair when she realized he had trapped her between his body and the counter.

“I could...” Liam mumbled against her neck, sucking on the porcelain white skin right below her ear. “But I kind of want something else right now,” he slid one hand between their bodies, guiding it slowly underneath his dress shirt.

“Liam,” she called out when she felt his hand getting way too close to her center.

“No panties, babe?” He asked, gently playing with her bundle of nerves as he stared at her currently dilated pupils.

“I like being prepared,” Fallon replied while reaching for another strip of bacon.

Having nothing but bacon first thing in the morning wasn’t exactly a healthy choice, but it was the only food at arms length and Fallon simply had no intention to move away from Liam anytime soon, specially not when his hand was right between her legs. Liam was barely touching her, his fingers teasing her lips ever so delicately she couldn’t even feel much, but the chills rushing up her body at the small touches were enough to make her want to stay still.

“Those pancakes smell so nice though,” Fallon threw one arm around his neck in order to keep her balance as she rocked her hips slowly against his hand. While his fingers were only grazing her most sensitive area, she was desperate for some friction.

“In case you haven’t noticed, my hand is kind of busy at the moment,”

“I can’t really tell, no,” she teased.

“What about now?” Liam stared deeply into her blue eyes as he pushed his middle finger into her in one swift and experienced movement.

“Yeah, now it seems that your hand is busy, yes,” Fallon tightened her grip around his neck, bringing him closer to her so she could capture his lips in hers.

Their kiss escalated quickly but as soon as Fallon was able to wrap her tongue around his, Liam not only broke the kiss but also pulled his hand back. Before she could groan in complaint, he touched her bottom lip with the tip of his middle finger and Fallon immediately knew what that meant.

Spreading her lips slightly apart, she accepted his sticky finger willingly, closing her mouth around it once he had pushed it all inside. While Fallon swirled her tongue around his finger, taking her time at licking it clean, Liam took a step to the left and reached for the pancakes, bringing the plate closer to them along with the small glass jar of original maple syrup.

Fallon let his finger go with a loud pop so Liam could fix them a plate for breakfast while she filled the mugs with coffee. They had gotten used to sharing glasses over the past few months but their morning coffee was definitely one thing they couldn’t share.

“You should at least _try_ drinking it without sugar,” Liam mentioned, placing a few pancakes on the right half of the porcelain plate while the bacon sat on the left half.

“It tastes like hell,” Fallon groaned, adding another spoonful of sugar to her mug. “It’s organic, it won’t kill me,” she raised it to her mouth and took a long sip of the hot liquid.

“How is this?” He slid the fixed plate towards Fallon until it was sitting right next to her.

“Perfect,” she offered him a smile while setting the mug down. “Now come here,” lacing two fingers on the hem of his boxers, she pulled him to her until he was close enough for her to crash her lips against his.

“Fal...” Liam moaned when Fallon took his bottom lip between her teeth.

“This smells so good, babe,” she reached for one of the pancakes, breaking it in half before taking it to his mouth.

“Fallon!” He took a step back when he noticed the syrup dripping from the pancake. Even though he managed to grab the piece she was offering fast, some of the sweet sauce still ended up on her thigh.

When Liam turned towards Fallon, he was only a second away from complaining about the mess she was making in the kitchen but the devious smirk on her face gave him everything he needed. Using his own fingers just like she had just done, he grabbed one of the bacon stripes and dipped it in the maple syrup before feeding it to her.

“Sorry about this,” Liam pointed at the thin syrup line that had fallen on her chest. “I will clean that for you, babe,” he licked the syrup still on his fingers then ran his tongue up her chest, making sure he got every single drop.

“I believe there’s some on my thigh too,” she spoke nonchalantly.

“That’s not a problem,” he replied. Keeping both hands on her waist, he held her in place as he kneeled down in front of her. “I can clean it as well,” he mentioned while licking her skin clean, running his tongue slowly and teasingly up her thigh.

“Babe,” Fallon moaned, settling one hand on the back of her neck in an attempt of guiding him to where she needed him the most.

“Feed me another pancake, babe,” Liam requested, opening his mouth out for her while his fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. “Mhmm,” he closed his eyes as he chewed on it. “Breakfast never tasted so good,” he pushed the open shirt a couple of inches to the sides then placed a kiss right on her center.

“Liam, please,” she begged.

“I have syrup all over my lips, Fal,” he chuckled, placing another quick but soft kiss to her sensitive spot before doing the same to her lower belly, her belly button, her stomach, the hollow between her breasts, her collarbone and finally, her neck, until he was standing up again. “However,” he added before biting on her earlobe. “I really don’t see,” he paused, settling one hand on each side of her body to pick her up, “how that would be a problem,” he whispered in her ear, taking a step forward and positioning himself between her legs once she was sitting on the counter.

“I don’t either,” Fallon shrugged, feeding him another strip of bacon while purposefully dropping some syrup on his chest. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Liam,” her eyes widened as she pretended to apologize, her tone filled with lust and intent. “I guess I need to clean it since you were so nice when it fell on my chest,” she rolled her eyes and used the hand on his ass to pull him close enough for her to bend over and ran her tongue up his chest, following the small path of syrup that had ran down to his six pack as she wrapped her legs around him. “I love how sweet it tastes,” she mentioned as soon as her lips reached his again. “Don’t you?” She shook her head gently, rubbing her nose against his while her hands made her way up to his neck.

“I think I might have forgotten its taste actually,” Liam whispered. “Would you enlighten me?”

“Of course,” Fallon replied, reaching behind of her to grab another bacon. “I won’t give it to you that easily this time though,” she added before taking the strip to her own mouth, holding it between her teeth while the syrup dripped from the other end, falling on both of their bodies due to how close their bodies actually were.

Leaning forward, Liam went for the bacon using nothing but his head since his hands were currently too preoccupied gripping her waist as hard as he could. Biting on it, he closed the remaining distance between them before covering her lips with his. They had had their share of kisses involving food but sharing bacon was definitely something new for him. He was used to chocolate, fruit and even ice cream but he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying their breakfast that morning.

Fallon burst out laughing when they finally broke apart, one arm thrown around his neck while she pressed her forehead to his. The soft sound of her laugh was enough to bring a smile to his lips but when he opened his eyes and was immediately met by hers, he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

Her face was bare of any make up and she even had dark bags under her eyes from sleeping such little hours, which he was certain that she was going to give him a hard time about once she looked at herself in the mirror and realized how tired she actually looked, but he didn’t have to think much to know how much he loved when she looked like that.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asked before stealing another kiss.

“I’m covered in syrup,” Fallon giggled when he started to make his way down face, placing small kisses all over her chin and neck while his hands moved in the opposite way, sliding up her body until they were resting just below her breasts. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there was syrup in our hair actually,”

“I would have suggested getting our own place a long time ago had I known this is how our Sundays would look like,” he looked at her and rolled his eyes playfully. “I still can’t believe I lived to see Fallon Carrington having so much fun in the kitchen,”

“It’s easy when you have your own personal chef,” Fallon shrugged. “I mean, Mrs. Gunnerson is great and everything but no one can compare to my amazing husband,” she leaned closer to him and teased his top lip with her bottom one. “I would have put that ring on your finger a lot sooner had I known I would get this kind of breakfast on weekends,” she spoke in a husky voice, fully aware of what that kind of tone would do to him only to pull away from him when he tried to grab her lip with his teeth.

“Well, you _did_ ,” he replied, rubbing his thumbs against her hard nipples.

“The difference is that I’m not letting you take it off this time,” she informed him, keeping her elbow on the back of her neck as she reached for her mug.

“You’re not,” Liam added, returning to his place in the crook of her neck while she took a sip of her coffee.

“Although I might have to reconsider if you keep teasing me like this, babe,” she groaned.

“I didn’t know you had somewhere else to be this morning, Fal,” he murmured.

“I believe I have a shower scheduled soon and then I have plans with my bed that I really can’t miss and it might last all afternoon,” she rolled her eyes. “I also think my husband is going to prepare me an extra relaxing bath tonight around six?”

“That sounds like a busy day,” Liam mentioned. “We will have to check if he’s available though because the Giants are playing against the Cowboys tonight and that match is expected to be huge!” He exclaimed.

“Oh,” Fallon mumbled. “I thought choosing football over your wife was something that happened a couple of _years_ into the marriage, not months,”

“You could watch it with me, you know,” he spoke as his right hand slid slowly down her body. “I will even let you wear my jersey for good luck,” he lowered his voice tone once his hand reached her center.

“I’m not going to watch you scream at the TV while you drink an entire pack of beer for three hours,” she groaned when she felt the tip of his fingers at her entrance. “I have better things to do with my time, thank you very much,”

“You do?” Liam teased, carefully pushing his finger into her with the sole purpose of torturing her.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind watching the game if you did that,” Fallon shrugged but let out a frustrated and hushed moan when he slid his finger all the way in only to pull it out completely seconds later. “You’re mean,” she threw him a glare.

“I’m not mean,” he whispered in her ear. “I just thought you would prefer this...” He informed, pushing his boxers down to his feet.

“That is very generous of you,” she smirked, taking her hand straight to his body as his erection sprung free. “Very, _very_ generous, in fact,” she added while wrapping her hand tightly around him.

“Babe,” Liam moaned, closing her eyes when she started stroking his already painfully hard member.

“You want to take the lead, babe?” Fallon teased, her tone softly as she brought his tip closer to her entrance.

“Will you let me, Mrs. Ridley?” He asked, moments of the night before playing in his head as he remembered how incredibly dominant and controlling she had been.

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement, Mr. Ridley,” she stared into his eyes. “Because we both know that deep down you love when I’m in control,”

“I do, yeah,” Liam nodded, “but I kind of want to have something other than food for breakfast this morning so what do you suggest?”

“I want to ride you during the Giants game tonight,” Fallon suggested, or more like demanded, as he finally began to enter her. “What do you think?” Letting go of him, she took one hand to his hair while the other gripped the counter firmly so she wouldn’t slide back and forth against the marble as he started to thrust.

“I think you’re going to take my focus off the game,” he replied.

“Are you sure that’s your answer?” She closed her eyes involuntarily, biting on her bottom lip as her body adjusted to his size.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he groaned, placing one hand on her lower back so he could pull her towards him while moving his hips forward until he was all the way in. “You might take my focus off the game but having my girl naked and sitting on my lap riding me is certainly better than watching a bunch of men fight over a ball,”

“Then I believe we have a deal, babe,” Fallon threw him a wink.

“Now, Fal,” Liam spoke as he set up the perfect pace, his hips moving against hers in a slow yet desperate rhythm. “Sit back and relax,” he gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving down her body, covering her skin with kisses as she threw her head backwards to give him better access. “Because I know that deep down,” he looked up at her and offered her a devious and sexy grin, pulling out almost completely before sliding back into her in a swift and skillful thrust, “orgasms are your favorite kind of breakfast,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Lots of food and sticky sex for these two lol.
> 
> Let me know how you liked it!!!


	3. the one in the game room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another room, everyone!! Some roleplaying to bright everyone's weekend lol.
> 
> Kim, this one is for you. I'm sure you already know why.

“Good evening,” she turned around on her seat at the sound of a not so familiar voice behind her. “May I ask what is a pretty girl like you doing all by herself at this bar?” He asked, reaching for the bottle of whiskey in front of her to pour himself a glass.

“Drowning her sorrows, it seems,” she replied shortly, giving him the once-over before turning her attention back to the crystal glass she had been nursing for a while.

“May I sit with you?” He gestured to the empty seat next her.

“Sure,” she nodded.

“I’m Leland,” he offered her his hand, which she gladly shook.

“Veronica,”

“So, Veronica,” he began. “What brings you to this bar at ten o’clock on a Saturday?”

“Probably the same reason why you’re here, Leland,” she responded, using her index finger to point to the wedding band on the hand he had just placed on top of the counter.

“I just happen to be an assiduous frequenter of this place, Veronica,” Leland informed her, turning his head to the side to look around the room. His eyes travelled from the pool table in the center, to the dartboard on one of the walls then to the large jukebox machine before focusing entirely on the pretty woman next to him. “I’ve been coming here every Saturday for years, glad to get out of the house when the lady leaves for her night shift at the hospital,” he explained. “Which means I know this is your first time coming here,”

“Guess I just needed to get out of the house for a night,” Veronica shrugged. “Put on a great outfit, buy myself a nice drink...” She looked down at the dress she had chosen earlier that night, a spaghetti strap black dress that ended halfway through her thighs with a slit that went so high it should probably not even be allowed in public. Her long hair was down, the soft waves falling in front of her, and her lips were as red as blood.

“Well, Veronica, I can tell you that it is a great outfit indeed,” he mentioned, staring down at the teasing slit as he took a sip of his drink.

“My husband would probably kill me if he knew I’m wearing this dress at a bar,” she told him. “It’s actually the outfit he asks me to wear when he wants a different kind of night, if you know what I mean,”

“I do, yeah,” Leland nodded, letting his free hand wander to her exposed knee. “It certainly looks like a special dress,”

“It is,” Veronica murmured before pouring herself another shot of whiskey.

“What kind of different night does this dress provide, Veronica?” He asked, looking deeply into her eyes as his hand moved up her thigh.

“That’s kind of a private information, don’t you think?” She countered.

“You wouldn’t have shared that with me in the first place if it was,” Leland told her. “Something tells me that you _wanted_ me to ask that question,”

“Asking me to wear this dress is his way of telling me that it’s a night for risks...” Veronica started, her tone low as he was the only one allowed to hear the story behind that short black dress.

“What kind of risk?” He questioned, intrigued.

“You certainly ask a lot of questions, Leland,” she stated.

“I’m a PI,” he mentioned, “I would like to say it’s kind of my job to ask a lot of questions,” he added. “Do you like taking risks, Veronica?”

“Not with him,” Veronica admitted. “Not after four kids, I don’t,” she definitely did not have to share that last piece of information with him, but she just couldn’t help it when he kept staring at her with those bright blue eyes.

“Four kids?” His eyes widened in surprise. “Pardon me for my words but you don’t look a day over twenty five and you already have four kids?”

“That’s very kind of you, Leland, but I just happen to have celebrated my twenty seventh birthday only a couple of months ago,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “But yeah, four kids,” she sighed. “Three girls and a boy,”

“I guess I understand what kind of risk you mean now,” Leland spoke softly.

“Amelia, our youngest, is about to turn six months old and he’s been dropping hints about me wearing this dress again for the past three weeks now,” she confessed. “Figured I would just wear it to go out instead,”

“Would you be willing to take another kind of risk tonight, Veronica?” He asked, watching as his hand disappeared under her dress.

“Why don’t you tell me a bit of yourself first, Leland?” Veronica suggested, wrapping her perfectly manicured fingers around the bottle of Macallan before refilling both of their glasses. “So, you’re a PI and your wife is a doctor?”

“She’s a nurse,”

“Kids?”

“God no,” he groaned, shaking his head at the single thought of ever bringing a child into the world. “She asks for it when you know, she’s at the time of the month, but I always find a way to send those ideas away,” he explained. “I want to travel, see the world, enjoy my freedom, you know?”

“I don’t, honestly,” Veronica shrugged. “Met the love of my life, married young, became a mom only a year later... then I suppose I just turned into those women that do everything for their kids but doesn’t do a single thing for herself,” she told him.

“Which is why you need a night out,” Leland set his glass down on the counter after taking a sip of the amber liquid then cupped her cheek, rubbing her skin gently with his thumb as she leaned against his hand at the delicate touch. “By the way, if you allow me, it certainly doesn’t look like you’ve given birth only half a year ago,”

“Being a full time mom actually gives me time to work out and do some yoga,” she told him. “My moment of peace is when the older ones are at school and the little ones are asleep,”

“I want to make you forget that for a while, Veronica,” he whispered while his hand slid between her legs. “That’s the only reason why you’re in this bar tonight, isn’t it?” He continued, rubbing her softly through her panties as he stared deeply into her eyes. “To forget about your life for at least one night?” He asked when he noticed her spreading her legs apart, not much but enough for his hand to fit properly between them.

“It is,” Veronica nodded, glancing down at her lap for a brief moment as Leland brought his stool closer to her. “Is this the kind of treatment you give every woman that comes to this bar for your first time?” She asked when he started to play with her through the lacy fabric. “Is this your way of marking your territory in this bar?”

“I’m not going to lie,” Leland began. “I’ve had my fair share of women in this bar,” he told her, “but none of them looked half as pretty as you,”

“Oh, just what every girl wants to hear when she meets a guy at a bar,” Veronica teased him.

“Well, my hand is already where I wanted it to be so,” he shrugged. “Is it really necessary to come up with a better pick up line?” He questioned.

“And what does that nurse of yours have to say about all the women you’ve been offering this kind of treatment?” She frowned, her legs spreading further apart every minute the more she enjoyed the way his fingers touched her.

“She’s a hot nurse, Veronica, working on more night shifts than day ones,” Leland rolled his eyes. “You think she spends one hundred percent of her time taking care of patients in that hospital? Please, I _know_ she sleeps with half of the cardiology team,”

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“We didn’t marry for love, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he told her. “Mind if I take them off, beautiful?” He asked while pulling on her lacy panties.

“Help yourself,” she answered right away.

“Her family has money, which pays for the lifestyle I enjoy and her father wanted her to marry someone from a great family and that treats her like a queen in the public’s eye,” Leland continued, sliding the tiny piece of fabric down her legs. “We met at college and were each other’s friend with benefits for years so when her father gave her the ultimatum, we made a deal,” he explained while pushing the hem of her dress upwards once her panties were discarded on the floor. “We’re great friends so it’s not hard to act like the happiest couple in the word in front of her family but well, we kind of do whatever we want the rest of the time,”

Jumping off his stool, he stood up between her legs and looked deep into her broken eyes as his hand returned to her previous spot. He remained quiet, however, asking her for permission with nothing but his eyes and just like him, she replied without speaking a single word out loud and only nodded.

“I don’t even remember the last time my husband did what you’re doing,” Veronica let out a loud gasp when he pushed his middle finger into her.

“Tease you?”

“ _Finger_ me,” she muttered, closing his eyes as he filled her.

“What?” He couldn’t help but ask, raising his tone slightly. “That’s not how a woman like you should be treated,”

“Well, it’s not like I can say anything,” Veronica shrugged. “He is the kind of man that does what he wants whenever he pleases,”

“Is this how you like it, Veronica?” Leland asked, pulling it almost all the way out before sliding it back in, alongside with his index finger.

“Yes,” she moaned. “In fact, I look around this bar and all I can think about is how many times he’s promised to take me out over the years to enjoy places like this one,” she looked around the room that had been perfectly planned and designed to look like a sports bar. “I even lost count of how many times he promised to teach me how to play pool or even those things over there,” she pointed at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

“Darts?” He seemed surprised. “You’ve never played darts?”

“I had my first child before I was even legally allowed to drink, Leland,” Veronica told him, “and by the time I finally turned twenty one, I had an eight month old baby girl that depended on me to survive so I guess I just didn’t have much time to frequent bars,”

“I could teach you, if you want,” Leland offered.

“That’s okay,” she mumbled. “I probably won’t come back here anyway so,”

“That’s nonsense, Veronica. Do you have to be home at a certain hour?” He asked.

“No, he’s out of town and the kids are upstate with my parents,”

“Then we have all night,” Leland smirked before pulling his fingers out, much to her frustration. Settling one hand on each side of her waist, he threw her a wink before crouching down on the floor in front of her. “I’m going to teach you how to play both games, I’m going to give you the best orgasms you’ve ever had and I’m going to give you the kind of fun night you’ve never had a chance to enjoy,” he promised her as his hands slid down her body until they reached her thighs. “Okay?” He added while spreading her knees apart.

“Okay,” Veronica nodded, blushing as she offered him a shy smile.

“Now, you’ve mentioned your husband doesn’t finger you,” he began. “Does he eat you out?” He asked, placing his tongue right over her swollen lips and keeping it perfectly still for a few seconds as he looked up at her.

“No,” she shook her head. “He says it’s disgusting,”

“Well, Veronica... I’m gonna have to tell you that I _love_ doing it,” Leland offered her a smile before running his tongue up her lips again while he teased her clit with his thumb.

“Wait!” Veronica exclaimed, her hand flying to the back of his head and her fingers gripping onto his short strands to push him away. “Come up,” she murmured, her tone so low he barely heard her. “Please, get up,” she insisted without even realizing how strongly she was pulling on his hair.

“What’s wrong?” He stood up, eyes filling with worry when he noticed her closing her legs while trying to reach for her panties with her heels. “Fal, what’s wrong?” Liam questioned, breaking character. He could tell she was uncomfortable so he ran a hand through her hair, pulling a strand behind her ear while his thumb slid across her cheek. “Did I do anything? Talk to me...” He begged.

“Can you grab my panties, please?” Fallon asked.

“Of course, yeah,” he nodded, bending over to reach for the undergarment.

“Fal, was it something I did?”

“No, no,” she shook her head while putting the panties back on. “But do you think maybe we can plan some games first?”

“I’m not going to continue this roleplay when you’re clearly not comfortable with it,” Liam spoke seriously. “Do you want to go back to our room and take it from there? Or maybe just get some sleep?”

“I want to play darts,” Fallon informed him. “As Veronica,”

“Fal...” He insisted, wrapping his arms around her so he could pull her closer to him.

“I feel like a whore, letting a stranger touch me after what? A fifteen minute talk?” She groaned. “Let’s play some games and then revisit that,” she offered him a smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Veronica’s not a whore, Fallon. She may be a little easy but it’s because of the life she has, which she’s clearly not happy with,” Liam explained. “I’m not saying what she’s doing it’s right because it’s not and we both know it, but we agreed to each create the backstory of our characters and you chose that for a reason,” he continued. “She’s just a character, Fal,” he placed a kiss on her forehead. “You really want to keep roleplaying?”

“Yeah,” Fallon nodded.

“Then change the story if you think it will make you more comfortable,” he suggested. “Or just use the safe word and I will stop immediately, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded again. “Come on, Leland,” she added, jumping off the stool before finishing off her whiskey. “Let’s play some darts,” she spoke while grabbing his hand.

* * *

“Keep your arm up like this,” he instructed.

Leland was standing right behind her, his left arm wrapped around her stomach protectively as his right hand helped her position her right arm in place. She already had one of the darts between her fingers and her elbow was up and her forearm was aligned to her upper arm at a ninety degrees angle.

“The key when playing darts is to let your elbow do all of the work,” he told her. “You should remain completely still when throwing the dart at the target,”

He knew he was using that as an excuse to hug her and be closer to her. Veronica most likely knew that as well but certainly didn’t mind it as she kept leaning against his chest.

“Give it a try,”

“Damn,” Veronica groaned when she threw the dart and it ended up on the wooden wall, a few inches above the dartboard.

“It’s okay,” Leland replied right away. “Relax your body, Veronica, you’re too tense,” he suggested, placing both of his hands on her hips. “Stand up straight and focus on the target,” he squeezed her body gently, taking advantage of the moment to feel more of her body through the black dress while he pressed his groin against her ass.

“Like this?” She asked, moving her forearm down a couple of times in order to try to understand the movement he was trying to explain to her.

“Your upper arm has to stay completely still,” he instructed, placing one hand below her elbow to keep it still. “You’re going to extend your arm by moving only your forearm and you have to let go of the dart near the end of the extension,”

“Can’t I just throw it like a ball or something?” Veronica asked, turning her head towards him.

“Focus on the target, Veronica, not on me,” Leland reminded her.

“You’re prettier,” she offered him a smile.

“Hit the dartboard this time and I will give you a kiss,” he told her. “Focus on the target, Veronica,” he repeated once she turned back towards the wall, keeping his hand under her elbow to help her with the movement. “Extend your arm and throw the dart,” he whispered in her ear.

“Why is this so fucking hard?” She asked when the small dart hit the black circle that indicated the points, but wasn’t exactly an area for scoring.

“That was close enough for me,” Leland turned her around in his arms, “come here,” he mumbled, crashing his lips against hers before she could even protest. “Because I’ve been wanting to kiss those lips for a while now,” he spoke shortly before leaning in for another kiss.

“Leland,” Veronica moaned, spreading her lips apart to grant his tongue access.

The kiss started slow, her arms flying around his neck to pull him closer to her as their lips moved in perfect sync. Leland couldn’t resist sliding one hand up her side and cupped one of her breasts just as his tongue tangled around hers, eliciting and even louder moan out of her as they set up a rhythm that worked well for both. They were lost in each other for a few minutes and only broke the kiss when the need for oxygen was too much.

“Can I get you another whiskey?” He offered.

“Yes, please,” she nodded, taking one hand up to her lips and touching her bottom lip with the tip of his fingers. “Double, please,” she added, smirking at the kind of rush his kiss had just made her feel.

“I can’t believe your husband has never taken you to a bar,” Leland commented when he returned with the two glasses.

“He’s not that much of a bar fan,” Veronica admitted. “He enjoys nightclubs though so i can say I’ve been to some but we usually just stay home,” she told him. “He works late almost everyday so he’s almost never in the mood to go out,”

“What does he do?” He asked while taking a sip of his drink.

“He’s a lawyer,” she replied. “He got to go to law school while I was home taking care of the baby,” she mumbled. “I used to go out with some of my girl friends but eventually they all moved away and we all kind of lost touch,”

“Does he at least treat you right when he gets home?” Leland’s hands kept roaming up and down her sides as he looked into her eyes.

“He’s a great dad,” she replied, avoiding and not really answering his question.

“That’s not what I asked,”

“I would have filed for divorce years ago if I knew I had any chance of keeping my children,” Veronica admitted. “He’s the one with the job and the fixed income and well, he knows pretty much everyone important in this stupid town,” she told him. “He’s the kind of man that wouldn’t even make a big deal out of signing the damn paper but would leave me with nothing but the clothes on my body,”

“Look, life is complicated for all of us,” Leland began. “In different ways and levels, of course, but we’ve all been through some shitty stuff throughout the years,” he shrugged, “but let me tell you something,” he paused. “From now on, you’re not going to speak about that asshole anymore and you’re going to have fun,” a smile quickly appeared on her lips as the man who had been treating her so nicely ever since he first spoke to her kept talking. “We’re going to play games, we’re going to get drunk and we’re going to make out,” he suggested, offering her a teasing smirk. “And, if I’m lucky enough, you will let me take you somewhere private at the end of the night,” he threw her a playful wink. “Because tonight you deserve to have the time of your life, Veronica,”

“You don’t have to put your plans for this Saturday on hold just to cheer me up, Leland,” she told him.

“I know I don’t _have_ to,” he replied, “but I want to cheer you up. It’s not fair that someone as pretty and young as you have to put her _life_ on hold just because her husband doesn’t care a single bit about her happiness,”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about him anymore?” Veronica countered, throwing him a teasing look.

As Leland leaned back against the large pool table in the center of the room, Veronica carefully set her glass on the edge, letting it sit on the dark wood that outlined the green fabric of the table.

“We won’t, I’m sorry,” Leland promised, placing his hand on her waist to pull her closer to him. “Can I kiss you again, Veronica?” He asked as she settled between his legs.

“You can,” she offered him a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck, waiting for him to take the initiative and lean in first. “You don’t really have to ask though,” she managed to speak before he pulled her hard against him, her breasts hitting his chest unexpectedly as she hadn’t even felt his hand travelling from her waist to her lower back.

“Then I won’t ask,” he spoke between kisses.

Veronica could feel his fingers roaming up and down her back as their lips moved against one another, their tongues dancing and battling for dominance as she pushed herself against him. His extremely evident excitement had been quite noticeable for a while, especially after their short teasing moment by the bar. Those not so innocent touches while they played darts only added to the passion and lust and she wasn’t exactly surprised to feel his hard bulge against her center the more she threw herself at him.

“Did you have fun playing darts?” He asked, letting his mouth wander down to her neck where he sucked on her white skin.

“Don’t leave a mark,” she groaned, throwing her head backwards when he replaced his teeth with his tongue, running it across her neck. “But yes, I did have a lot of fun,”

“I know how to treat a married woman, Veronica, you don’t have to worry about marks,” Leland informed, teasing her earlobe with his tongue before pulling on it with his teeth.

“You prefer the married ones, Leland?” Veronica asked.

“They only search for men when their husband isn’t giving them what they want,” he told her. “I like showing them what’s like to have a really good time,” he shrugged, “and also what’s like to have incredibly good sex,”

“I haven’t felt this good in years,” Veronica admitted, playing with the short hair behind his neck while swirling her hips slowly to gentle rub her center against his erection. “Like I’m free and I can be as wild as I want,”

“You’re definitely one of the wild ones, Veronica,” Leland smiled, squeezing her ass and making sure he held her still in that position while he bucked up his hips to make his excitement even more noticeable. “You may not consider yourself one but you most certainly are,” he spoke before capturing her lips in his for another kiss filled with lust.

“Come on, let’s play some pool,” she spoke, breaking apart from him so she could reach for the cue sticks.

* * *

“Damn, that was close!” Veronica groaned in complaint when the green ball missed the hole by a few inches.

“Maybe you’re losing your touch?” Leland teased her, positioning himself so he could hit the cue ball with the exact amount of both strength and speed in order to make the red ball roll into the pocket.

“I don’t even know how to properly play this and since it’s currently a tie, I think that says a lot about you,” she shrugged.

“Maybe I’m just going easy on you,” he teased, walking past her once the red ball joined the other two inside the corner pocket.

“Or maybe I’m better than you thought I would be,” Veronica countered, grabbing his bulge for a brief moment before he could reach the end of the table.

“Still not enough to beat me apparently,” Leland returned to a standing position right after he threw another ball into one of the pockets, throwing her a wink as he squeezed his hard length with his free hand. “Why don’t I give you a few tips?” He asked, the sexy and hushed tone in his voice indicating that teaching her how to play pool wasn’t exactly his goal when making that kind of suggestion.

“Are you sure?” She questioned, frowning while gesturing down to his pants as he kept tightening the grip of his fingers around himself. “You seem kind of busy over there,”

“You’re not making it easy for me, Veronica,” he told her.

“Then focus on the game,” she murmured, bending over the pool table so she could work on her next move. “Weren’t you going to help me?” She turned towards him as she settled the cue stick over her thumb, her left hand placed carefully on the green fabric as she practiced the movement she needed to do with her right one.

“Hold it like this,” Leland bent over her back, wrapping his arms around her body so he could instruct her on how to properly grip the cue stick.

“Like this?” Veronica asked, pretending to be completely clueless about the way her ass was swirling against his groin.

“Exactly,” he nodded, pressing his body harder against hers. “Keep your hand like that, Veronica,”

Placing his left hand on the table, palm flat open right next to hers, he allowed his other arm to travel around her body and towards her front. As Leland tightened his embrace, he thrust his hips gently against her ass before sliding his hand down to her center.

“The key in this game is to feel very relaxed when you’re hitting the cue ball, you know,” Leland whispered in her ear once he reached her panties.

“Oh Leland,” the brunette moaned.

“I want you very much, if you’re interested,”

“Right now?” Veronica asked immediately but he could feel the slightest hint of insecurity in her voice.

“Whenever you’re ready, Veronica,” he replied, thrusting his hips against her.

“I want it too, Leland,” Veronica admitted. “I just don’t think I should,” she murmured.

“And that’s okay, Veronica. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” his tone was serious.

“I want it,” she repeated, setting the cue stick on the table before turning towards him.

“Come here,” Leland practically exclaimed, placing his hands on her waist then pulling her up to sit on the table. “I want you too, Veronica,” he mentioned while guiding her hand back to his painful bulge. “No, not there,” he spoke up when she tried to cup him through the fabric. “In here, sweetheart,” he added, pushing her hand inside his pants.

Veronica couldn’t even remember seeing him unbuckle his belt but she knew it was getting harder for him to function with that kind of an erection trapped in the small confinements of his boxers. Leland let out a loud moan that echoed around the room for a couple of seconds when he felt her wrapping her delicate fingers around his length. Throwing his head backwards, he barely noticed when he bucked up his hips, thrusting against her hand as his own fingers worked on pulling the small zipper down.

“Veronica,” Leland moaned when she squeezed him lightly.

“Someone is ready,” Veronica could only chuckle when he pushed down his pants and boxers at the same time and his erection sprung free. “Did you come without telling me, Leland?” She asked, feeling how wet he already was as she stroked him.

“I did not cum,” he shook his head, “but I admit there’s been some precum leaking over the past half an hour,” he glanced down to watch as her hands moved expertly along his shaft. “Oh God, I really need to cum, Veronica,”

“I can see and feel that,” she laughed before spreading her legs apart when his hand asked for access.

“I need to get rid of this before I go crazy here, Veronica,” Leland informed her while grabbing both sides of her panties. “So I can show you how your husband should have been treating you all along,”

“Stop!” She screamed as soon as she felt the fabric sliding down her legs. “Liam, stop!” She begged. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry,”

Fallon let go of him and scooted backwards on the pool table. Her panties were still stuck at her knees and her dress was pooled around her waist and a gasp escaped her lips when her ass slid off the wooden edge, reaching the smooth green surface.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, widening his eyes in both panic and concern as he tried to remember if he had done anything to make her uncomfortable.

“I can’t do this, Liam,” she shook her head rapidly as one of her hands ran through her hair, her fingers twisting around the long brown locks as she avoided his eyes by staring at one of the walls.

“Do what exactly, Fal?” He placed both hands on her waist before giving her a delicate squeeze.

“I can’t cheat,” Fallon finally admitted. “Yeah, I came up with this stupid storyline myself but I can’t do this, Liam,” she kept repeating. “I just can’t, I’m sorry,”

“It’s me, Fal,” Liam offered her a smile. “Veronica and Leland are two entirely different people, babe. Veronica is not you and you are not Veronica,” he explained softly. “It’s nothing but a dirty story for some roleplay fun,” he giggled.

“I know,” she nodded. “I’m actually having a lot of fun but every time we start touching each other I freeze,” she told him. “First when you were sucking me and then now,”

“It’s okay, babe, it’s okay,” he murmured, sliding one hand to her back so he could pull her into a hug. “It’s the second time you ask me to stop so that’s what we’re going to do, okay?”

“I really don’t want to ruin our night, Liam,” Fallon spoke against his shoulder. “You were so excited about us roleplaying…”

“We can roleplay any other night, Fallon, I don’t care,” Liam ran a hand through her hair. “I hate seeing you this uncomfortable and you’re definitely not keeping up with the Veronica act if you’re going to cringe at every touch,” he said before placing a quick kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled against his chest. “You’re not keeping up with the Veronica act just because I wanted us to have roleplay sex tonight,”

“But, Liam…” She tried.

“No, don’t even start, Fallon,” his tone was serious. “That’s not how it works and you know that, babe… I’m not going to let you continue to do something that you’re clearly not enjoying just to pleasure me,”

“Can we go back to Fallon and Liam?” Fallon asked, lifting her head off his chest as her pleading eyes staring deeply into his blue orbs.

“Of course we can, Fal,” Liam chuckled lightly while offering her a bright and loving smile.

“Next time we try this roleplay thing, you’ll write both characters’ storylines,” she groaned in complaint. “I don’t want to be in charge of Veronica’s storyline ever again,” she huffed.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit overdramatic?” He chuckled.

“You’re a writer, Liam,” Fallon replied. “We should use that in our favor instead of leaving the business woman to come up with a backstory for a character,” she rolled her eyes.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Liam suggested, taking her hand in his so he could help her off the pool table.

“Why don’t we stay here a little longer?” She countered. “I have to admit this room _is_ actually pretty fun,” she shrugged.

“Does that mean I can buy that full motion racing simulator?” His eyes widened in excitement.

“Don’t push it,” Fallon groaned, rolling her eyes at him before intertwining her fingers around his.

“Why not?” Liam complained. “You just mentioned how fun this room is. Why can’t I have one of those? It makes racing video games even more fun!”

“Did you get me that Valentino gown I asked for Alexis’ birthday gala?” She questioned.

“No,” he whispered, only to receive a glare from her. “I mean, I haven’t gotten a chance to go to the store _yet_ but,”

“You spent the entire day reading a book and eating ice cream,” Fallon reminded him. “Get me that gown and we can discuss the simulator,” she told him. “Now, should I take care of that before you explode or do you want to keep arguing about what we should or shouldn’t buy for this room?” She asked, gesturing to the throbbing erection between his legs.

“Yes, please,” Liam begged and Fallon could only laugh at the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Then have a seat, Mr. Ridley,” she winked at her husband before pushing him hard against the couch. “Because this is all about Liam and Fallon now and you know what she likes, right?” She asked teasingly, reaching for the hem of his pants so she could properly pull them off his legs.

Once it was discarded on the floor along with his boxers, Fallon pushed her own underwear down her body and threw it on top of his clothes.

“Keep the dress on,” Liam murmured, fingers wrapped tightly around his fully hard length as he stroked himself.

“As you wish,” she smiled before placing one knee on the couch, right next to his right side and ready to straddle him.

“No,” he exclaimed, louder than he had intended to, as he reached for her wrist. “Turn around,” he demanded.

“What? Why?” Fallon frowned. “I want to ride you,” she added as if it was obvious.

“I’m actually craving another position, babe,” Liam confessed. “Come on, turn around for me,”

Fallon shrugged, still a bit confused about his request, but did as he had asked anyway. With one arm wrapped around her stomach to keep her dress pooled there, she turned around and shook her ass at him in order to tease him.

“Damn, I love this ass,” he mentioned, letting go of his member only to place one hand on each of her cheeks to give them a tight squeeze.

“Then do something about it,” Fallon groaned, clearly annoyed by how long it was taking him to actually allow her to sit on him.

“So _bossy_ ,” Liam rolled his eyes playfully even though she couldn’t exactly see his face at the moment.

“Well, now that I’m back to being Fallon, I want to fuck my husband,” she informed him while sliding one hand down to her center, letting it wander all the way between her legs.

“No, no, no,” he grabbed her wrist when he noticed her pushing her middle finger into her. “That’s my job, Mrs. Ridley,” he reminded her.

“You’re taking _too long_ ,” she complained.

“Sit down, babe,” Liam instructed her, holding the base of his erection to keep it from moving. “Yes, that’s it!” He moaned once Fallon aligned her center perfectly to his tip. “Holy shit, Fallon!” He screamed, his loud voice echoing around the room when she slammed down on him.

“Oh god!” Fallon screamed, opening her mouth wide as he filled her up completely.

“I won’t last long, Fallon,” he thrust his hips forward, pushing even deeper into her.

His left hand was holding onto her left thigh but his right one flew immediately to her center. As Liam started to rub her clit with his middle and index finger, Fallon couldn’t resist throwing herself against him, her back hitting his chest while he increased the speed of his fingers.

“Liam!”

“You’re so wet for me, babe,” Liam turned his head towards her and crashed his lips against her neck. “Damn, Fallon,” he let out a loud moan when she raised her hips before sitting back down in one swift motion. “Fallon, I’m going to cum, Fallon!” He rambled, raising his voice.

Bucking up his hips, Liam met her halfway as she kept moving up and down, teasing his entire length while he pressed his fingers against her bundle of nerves, sliding them back and forth against her most sensitive spot. Fallon’s head was thrown against his shoulder, her eyes closed shut and her mouth still wide open as he sucked on her white skin.

“You’re going to give me a hickey,” it was all Fallon managed to say when he bit on her skin before sucking even harder on her skin.

“You can wear a scarf tomorrow for all I care,” he replied. “It’s fall anyway. I’m sure you will live,”

“Fuck, babe,” she murmured, throwing one arm backwards before wrapping it around his head. “Liam… oh god,” she moaned, her voice becoming louder by the minute as he started to throb inside of her, his tip hitting the inner wall as she clenched around him. “Liam!” Her free hand flew to her lower body, covering his hand with hers so he would rub her faster.

“I’m coming, babe,” Liam warned her.

“Give me that hickey, Liam,” Fallon begged, panting as it got incredibly difficult to breath. “Yes! Right there!” She screamed when she felt his teeth digging onto his skin.

“You want everyone at the office to see how good your husband is, babe?” He teased. “You want them to see that I mark you when I want them all to know that you’re mine?”

“Yes, Liam,” she replied in a hushed tone. “I want that, babe, while you fuck me… give me that hickey while you fuck me, Liam,” she kept begging as her fingers gripped his hair tightly. “Let them all know how well you fuck your wife,”

As Liam thrust into her one more time, Fallon couldn’t even tell if it was the feeling of him filling her up completely or the way his mouth was sucking on her neck, but she let out one of her loudest screams when his middle finger pressed _hard_ on her clit just as he started to shoot his load inside of her.

“I’m sure they know, Fallon. Every time I visit you, something happens,” Liam reminded her. “Either an employee gets promoted or a raise or you announce their bonuses early,” he described. “I’m pretty sure they know how well you’re taken care of at home, babe,” he mentioned while running his tongue across her neck.

“They probably do, yeah,” Fallon mumbled.

“Remember when Allison went to a meeting to represent you because I surprised you for lunch and you tripled the salary she was getting that month?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the memory.

“That extraordinary oral you gave me only made me _double_ her salary, so don’t be so cocky, Mr. Ridley,” she countered. “It doesn’t suit you,” she added shortly. “I only tripled it because she came to me asking if I had made a mistake when writing her check… her _honesty_ made me triple it, not your tongue,”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he shrugged.

“Well, _that_ your tongue can do,” she admitted. “Very well, in fact,”

“Fallon, ohh!” Liam moaned loudly before burying his head in the crook of her neck. “God, woman,” he murmured against her skin, his hips still thrusting upwards almost involuntarily as he continued to empty himself while her walls kept tightening around his length.

“Babe,” she whispered. “Keep going, babe,” she begged, holding tightly onto his hand.

“Come for me, Fal,” he glanced down at his neck, chuckling at the sight of a love bite right below her ear. “Come, babe, come for your husband,” he spoke softly, rubbing the cum that was leaking out of her against her clit, spreading the sticky and white liquid all over her center as three of his fingers played with her incredibly sensitive and extremely swollen bundle of nerves.

“Liam!” Fallon exclaimed, tightening the grip of her arm around his neck and pulling his head even closer to her as she approached her climax. “Oh babe,” she moaned before letting go of his hand, relaxing almost in a half asleep state once her orgasm took over her body.

“You good?” Liam asked when she stopped moving and her breathing started to go back to normal.

“I’m good,” she nodded, a bright and satisfied smile on her lips.

“Come here,” wrapping his arms around her frame, he turned them on the couch so he could lay her down against the fluffy velvet cushions. “Relax, babe,” he whispered, his tone ever so soft as he adjusted one of the cushions beneath her head.

“Lie down with me,” Fallon requested, pulling her dress over her head before throwing it on the floor, over the pile of clothes that was already lying next to the couch.

“I will,” Liam replied while making his way down her body. “Let me just clean you up first, okay?” He didn’t even give her a chance to reply as he positioned himself between her legs, wrapping his arms around her knees so he could spread them apart.

“Mhmm,” she moaned and her hand flew to the back of his head when she felt his tongue against her lips, moving from bottom to top as he licked his cum off her. “Liam…”

“We made quite a mess tonight, babe,” he informed her, reaching for every single drop of their mixed cum he could find.

“We did, huh?” Fallon opened her eyes and chuckled while glancing down at him, biting on her bottom lip once she noticed the devious grin on his face as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. “That’s so good, babe,” she gripped onto the cushions, letting out a ruffled moan while his mouth moved gently against her lips.

“You want another one, Fal?” Liam asked.

“I kind of want to cuddle, babe,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes with one hand while playing with his hair with the other.

“That couch is not really that comfortable though,” he reminded her, memories of all the nights she sat down on it with a drink in hand to watch him play pool after a long and stressful day at work, only to complain for hours on end about he had chosen such a terrible couch.

“It’s okay, just for a little bit,”

“You’re still high, aren’t you?” Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable and relaxed look she had on her face, the corner of her lips slightly up in a grin as her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

“Yeah,” Fallon yawned again.

“You look so cute after you have an orgasm, babe,” he spoke softly while lying next to her, positioning himself between her body and the back of the couch.

“Come here,” taking one hand the back of his neck, she pulled him to her before delicately crashing his lips against his.

As they moved in perfect sync, her top lip battling for some kind of dominance with his bottom one, they both let out a soft moan. Fallon could taste both herself and him on his lips and she couldn’t resist smiling at the salty taste that invaded her mouth the moment his tongue tangled around hers.

For about a minute, Fallon and Liam remained like that. No words were spoken and they barely made any noise while they lips moved together in the most passionate of kisses, roaming their hands over each other’s bodies as they enjoyed the post orgasm bliss that they both enjoyed more than anything. A feeling of relaxation, peacefulness and love that made them feel even happier to have found each other. A feeling they hadn’t been able to experience with anyone before each other.

“I’m tired,” she murmured once they broke the kiss, snuggling against his chest as he threw his arm over her body protectively.

“Get some sleep, Fal,” he whispered, their legs tangling around one another as he pulled her closer to him. “I will carry you to bed in a few minutes,” he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, Liam,”

“I love you too, Fal,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> Also, I have a couple more chapters planned for this one already but if there's a specific room you want to request, ask away! I would love to know which rooms you're more excited to read about!


	4. the one in the pool

The sun had already set by the time Fallon drove the red Porsche through the gates that night, taking about five minutes to reach the spacious garage behind the mansion. She couldn’t help but smile when she noticed the dark blue Tesla while parking her sports car at her usual spot.

Fallon had called him earlier that afternoon for their daily phone call, usually a forty-minute long conversation that made both their days considerably less stressful, but she knew it wouldn’t be one of those days the moment Liam told her he only had fifteen minutes. She knew Liam had spent the entire afternoon in and out of meetings and she couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh at the sight of his car, indicating that he was already back home.

Reaching for her handbag and laptop, Fallon stepped out of the car and started heading towards the house. As she walked through the front door, she couldn’t help but feel surprised at how quiet and dark it was. The staff had probably gone home already so it was just the two of them for the night.

“Liam?” Fallon asked, placing her blue Hermès on the small table at the entrance hall.

When she received no answer, Fallon began to walk further into the house, wondering if Liam was busy in the kitchen. Most nights, she would get home to find him preparing their dinner but she frowned in surprise when she found an empty, dark and impeccably clean kitchen.

Before heading upstairs, there was only one place left on the lower level Fallon could think of to find her husband’s whereabouts. As she walked through the back door, she could only chuckle when she found Liam swimming in their pool. As much as he loved the pool, he typically would only swim at night when he was stressed. It was definitely something Fallon didn’t understand, considering she not only hated exercise but also despised the pool most of time, but apparently, swimming back and forth for hours was Liam’s attempt to relax.

With that thought in mind, Fallon returned to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She wasn’t sure how long he had been there so she had to be fast in order to surprise him. Turning off the lights, she turned around on her four-inch stilettos then started walking towards the master bedroom.

It only took Fallon about ten minutes to get rid of her work clothes and dress into something a lot more comfortable for her husband. She had pulled her hair up in a bun that morning and had barely touched it ever since, so the moment she let it fall down, the brown strands were perfectly curled, cascading down her shoulders and in front of her breasts as she tied the knot of her fluff robe around her waist.

Fallon had reapplied her red lipstick right before leaving the office but some of her make up was starting to fade after a long day at work. However, instead of removing it completely, she decided to simply keep it as it was. Opening one of the bottom drawers of her walk in closet, she reached for her flip-flops before walking out of the bedroom.

Liam had changed from freestyle to butterfly swimming when Fallon finally stepped out on the backyard, her rubber sandals making a distinctive sound against the rock path that led the house to the pool. He was still halfway through the large pool when she approached the edge, kicking off her flip-flops as she waited for him to notice her.

“Oh that was a tough one,” Liam murmured to himself, running a hand through his wet hair before placing one hand on the border. “Fallon?” He frowned when he noticed her standing there, only a few inches from him, barefoot and wearing her favorite bathrobe. He wondered for a moment if she remembered she actually had proper outfits for the pool and didn’t have to wear her piece of their matching bathrobes outside.

“Hi,” Fallon greeted him with a bright smile.

“Are you going to join me?” He questioned. “Am I dreaming? Oh boy, maybe I shouldn’t have had that glass of scotch before diving in,” he rambled, mostly to tease her.

“I thought you would like if I joined you,” she stared deeply into his blue eyes as the words left her mouth. Her hands travelled to the knot of her robe and she couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle when Liam’s blue eyes left hers, his pupils dilating when she untied her robe and revealed she wasn’t wearing _anything_ underneath it.

“I,” Liam paused, gasping at the sight of his wife stripping naked in front of him. “I would,” he tried again. “I would like that, yeah,” he nodded, running his hand through his hair once more as his lips remained slightly apart.

“Are you done with your rounds or should I-“

“I’m done, I’m done,” he replied, cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence.

“Okay, good,” Fallon nodded, sitting down on the edge so her feet could start adjusting to the cool temperature of the water.

“I was swimming to blow off some steam but this...” Liam reached for her feet, massaging them softly underwater as he looked up at her. “God, Fallon, this is too much,” he murmured. That end of the pool was deep enough that even standing up, only his shoulders and head were above the water surface.

“Guess we can cross pool sex off your bucket list now,” she rolled her eyes teasingly, placing her hands on the floor behind her and leaning slightly backwards, providing him with an even better view of her torso and breasts. “You know, since you keep bringing that specific one over and over again ever since summer began,”

“We haven’t done anything yet,” he corrected her, “and to be fair, we’ve been living here for a year and you pretend you don’t hear me every time I drop that hint,” he chuckled. “I still don’t know how you even managed to come up with so many excuses last summer, all different and well thought out ones, as a matter of fact,”

As he gazed her entire body, eyes moving up and down fast in order to capture everything, he used his hands on her feet to spread her legs apart. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to step forward, positioning himself between her legs as his hands slid upwards, caressing her knees softly before eventually ending up at her thighs.

“Oh but we will,” Fallon threw him a wink, raising one hand off the floor before taking it to his hair. “Right?”

“Mhmm,” Liam ran his tongue across his top lip when his focus switched from her eyes to her center. “Yeah, babe, we will,” he could only nod while he stared at her perfectly pink bundle of nerves.

Fallon was still leaning backwards, holding most of her weight on the only hand that was on the floor, mainly and purposely so he could see the most sensitive part of his wife’s body from his spot inside the pool. Without saying a word, Liam spread her thighs a bit further apart and started to run his thumb against her lips.

“How was work?” He asked while adding a bit of pressure to his digit as it traced delicate yet teasing circles against her clit.

“Boring,” Fallon shrugged. “The financial report was a total mess and I basically had to do it myself from scratch,” she complained. “I’m definitely having a talk with some of those people because this it’s the second month in a row and I’m not paying them to send me a report a dog could have done better,”

“Seems like a tough day,” Liam’s tone was soft, contrasting wonderfully with the amount of pressure he was currently applying to her center. He noticed her hips sliding towards his hand but chose not to say anything. She let out a long moan when he pressed his thumb harder against her clit as she continued to tell him about her exhausting day.

“It was,” she replied.

“Is this helping somehow?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Fallon nodded, “which is exactly why you should never cancel lunch,” she groaned. “I would probably not have been so rude to them this afternoon had I had this earlier,”

“We have that specific kind of lunch on Wednesday’s, babe,” Liam reminded her, turning his hand upside down so he could tease her entrance with the tip of his middle finger as his palm faced up. “You said it yourself that it was better to have it in the middle of the week because it takes the stress from the first two days away and makes you more relaxed for the other two to come,”

“You shouldn’t believe everything I say,” she rolled her eyes but let out a considerably loud scream when she felt his finger sliding in.

“Can I please get that in writing?” He questioned.

“Sorry, I don’t usually bring a pen and paper with me to the pool,” Fallon shrugged playfully. “But I _did_ need special lunch today even though it’s Monday, babe,” she pouted.

“Wednesday’s are great and work just fine because Allison has a two hour lunch break with her girlfriend,” he mentioned. “We don’t want her catching us going at it on your desk, do you?”

“Well, to be honest, it wouldn’t be the first time and you know it,” she countered. “But that’s not really the point here,” she murmured. “Add another,” she begged.

“You’re getting it now, Fal. Why don’t you focus on it?” Liam offered her a smile as he pushed two more fingers inside, setting up the rhythm he knew she loved. Fast, with short pauses before picking up speed again.

“You had meetings all afternoon, I know, I know,” Fallon groaned. “Any interesting deals I should know about?”

“Two, actually,” he replied. “A romance and a thriller,” he told her. “I feel like both plots are promising but the copyrights and financial stuff are very different so I wanted you to look at it before I decide on anything,”

Pulling his fingers out, much to her disappointment, Liam placed both hands on her waist to pull her as close as possible to him without getting her into the water. He had never been so grateful for the depth of their pool because all he had to do was take a step forward for his mouth to meet her swollen lips.

“I thought you were supposed to write about something you enjoy,” she commented. “Not worry about the financial stuff, as you like to call it,”

“The one that pays more has two to three business trips per month,” Liam mentioned before running his tongue up her clit. “But I like this way too much to spend that long away from Atlanta,” he added, leaning forward so he could start sucking on her properly.

“As much as I _love_ that, babe, I want you to choose the one you like the most...” Fallon moaned softly, taking her hand to the back of his head. “If you’re going to invest your time and energy on a book for the next couple of months, you might as well do it for the one you feel more thrilled and excited about writing it,”

Liam’s mouth and tongue were doing inexplicable things to her body and she couldn’t help but wonder how she was able to engage in such an important conversation about his career as her husband went down on her. It wasn’t unusual for them to talk during sex, especially since he knew exactly how turned on Fallon got every time they talked about anything business or money related.

“Babe...” Fallon moaned, opening her mouth wide as she pressed his head against her body.

Liam hadn’t shaved in a few days and while she kept giving him a hard time about it, Fallon couldn’t deny how she loved the feeling of his stubble against her core, tickling her soft and sensitive skin. She could tell he was in no hurry and was clearly taking his time pleasuring her. His hands had slid down from his waist, settling on her ass so he could keep her from gliding on the wet floor as his lips moved eagerly, sucking gently on her as Fallon’s hushed moans echoed around them.

“Even if it pays considerably less?” Liam asked, looking up to meet her dilated eyes as he continued with the business talk.

“I make enough for the two of us,” Fallon shrugged. She was just about to continue when he pushed his middle finger into her without any warning, curling its tip as soon as it was all the way in to tease her G-spot. “Mhmm, yeah,” she closed her eyes.

Her hand had been playing with his hair for a while, tangling her fingers delicately around the short light brown strands but it didn’t take long for her soft touch to become aggressive and desperate. Fallon could feel her walls clenching around his finger as well as the butterflies in her stomach as she approached her climax.

“Oh, so you’re going to be my sugar mommy?” He teased and she could feel the exact moment he raised the corner of his lips in a devious smirk.

“Liam Ridley,” she spoke, clearly frustrated. “Put your tongue to better use, will you?” She demanded. “For god’s sake,” she groaned.

“Talk about that later?” Liam suggested, running his tongue slowly against her wetness and teasing her clit with its tip while his finger played with her G-spot.

“Yes, please,” Fallon begged. “Oh Liam!” She screamed, thrusting her hips forward and gripping on his hair harder as her orgasm took over her body.

“God, you’re so wet, babe,” he murmured, placing a quick kiss on her center before allowing his eyes to travel up her body.

“Well, we _are_ in the pool,” she rolled her eyes playfully, giggling when his eyes encountered hers but letting out yet another moan when his thumb started to rub her clit with enough pressure to make her want to come again.

“ _I’m_ in the pool, Fallon,” Liam looked around, gesturing to the calm and undisturbed water before turning his head towards his wife. “You know what I just realized?” He asked teasingly.

“What is that, Mr. Ridley?”

“That we’ve been living here for about a year and I’ve never seen you inside this pool,” he mentioned. “All you do is put your feet in the water before you throw some lame excuse at me,”

“I prefer the view from up here,” Fallon shrugged, running a hand through her hair as she tried to regain her breath. “Although I’m starting to like this pool thing a little bit more...” She spoke softly. “God, haven’t gotten an oral that good in ages!” She exclaimed, arching her back and pushing her upper body forward to purposefully have her breasts bounce in his direction.

“Ages?” Liam frowned. “What about last night? I don’t remember hearing any complaint,” placing his palms flat on her thighs, he let his hands wander up her legs until he reached her hips.

“Yeah, well, I’ve honestly had better,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Maybe you should consider getting your orgasms somewhere else then?” He suggested. “Since your husband isn’t living to your high expectations anymore,”

“To be fair, he _did_ just suck me really well,” Fallon continued, keeping up with their provocative and teasing game. “I mean, that tongue of his still has a few tricks to learn but-“

Before she could even finish her sentence, Liam tightened his grip on her body and pulled her towards him. Taking a step backwards, he let his hands slide up her body as Fallon fell into the water, screaming in both panic and surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Liam!” She hit his back playfully.

“I promise I won’t let you drown,” Liam couldn’t help but chuckle while enveloping her in an embrace.

“I can swim,” Fallon groaned, rolling her eyes in discontent.

“Then why are you still clinging to me like a koala?” He countered with a soft laugh.

“Because the water is cold!” She complained, hugging him tight while trying to keep most of her back away from the cold water. “You should have warned me you were going to that!”

“It wouldn’t be half as fun had I warned you,” Liam shrugged. “Oh Fal, you should have seen the look on your face when you realized you were going to fall in the water,”

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Fallon shook her head.

“Come on, babe, have a little fun,”

“I was having the time of my life sitting there,” she mumbled. “My hair was looking good, I was perfectly dry and had no chlorine on my body,”

“Are you sure you don’t prefer being here?” Liam questioned, pushing his hips forward to make sure Fallon felt exactly how excited he was to have her in there.

“Don’t!” Fallon screamed when he let go of her, letting his arms fall back into the water. “I’m this close to sending you to the couch tonight, Liam,” she threw him a glare and finally allowed her feet to touch the bottom of the pool once she accepted the fact that her husband had tossed her inside.

“Even though I just gave you the best oral you’ve had in ages?” He countered, using her own words against her as his fingers traced her cheek gently.

“That was completely forgotten and is now irrelevant since you dragged me into this huge bucket of freezing water,” she complained while trying to avoid his eyes. She knew she would give in to him the moment her blue eyes met his inviting ones.

“Huge bucket of freezing water?” Liam couldn’t help but laugh at her words.

“You know I hate the pool,”

“Then why did you come all the way here wearing nothing underneath that robe instead of enjoying the warm and comfortable bathtub up in our bathroom?” He asked.

“Because you were here and not in our warm and comfortable bathtub,” Fallon told him, “and I wanted you,” she shrugged.

“Well, I thought maybe the cold water would help you cool off from that nice orgasm I just gave you,” Liam explained. “Maybe you would even let me give you another one,” he whispered in her ear, his voice low and hushed as his hand slipped between their bodies. “But if you want me to sleep on the couch tonight...” He paused, taking her earlobe between his teeth before biting on it with the right amount of force. “That’s okay,” he added before rubbing his already fully hard member against her swollen lips. “I guess it’s fair that it’ll be just me and my hand tonight,”

“It is,” Fallon nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders before she pushed him into the water.

Liam barely had any time to process what had just happened, swallowing some of the water when he opened his mouth to speak right before Fallon decided it would be fun to torture him. She had thrown herself against him to gather all of her strength but when he finally realized that he was underwater, he wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her down with him. He could hear her frustrated groan through the water and opened his eyes only to find her bright blue ones already staring at him as they sunk towards the bottom.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked when they both came up for oxygen.

“Playing,” she replied shortly. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do in here?” She gestured to the wide pool.

“Honestly?” He frowned. “I thought we were going to fuck,”

“Oh, I see you’ve been adding new words to your vocabulary, Mr. Ridley,” Fallon teased before taking a step away from him. “Up until last night you only asked for us to make love,” she chuckled, extending her hand towards him so she could wrap her fingers around his erection. “Now you want to fuck, babe?” She looked deeply into his eyes as she began to stroke him.

“As a writer, if I didn’t learn a new word every day, I wouldn’t be doing my job that well, don’t you think?” Liam countered.

“I think you’re doing your job very well, Liam,” she threw him a wink, letting her hand travel to his base. “Do you want to fuck me, babe?” She whispered softly while squeezing his balls.

“I do,” he nodded.

“You’re so hard,” Fallon murmured before biting on her bottom lip. Her hand returned to his member, tightening the grip of her fingers around it and she let out a proud smile once he screamed her name at the pressure.

“Just like you love it, right?” Liam closed his eyes when he felt her thumb tracing circles against his tip.

“Yeah,” she replied, letting go of him completely, without even a single warning or a care for the torture she was just putting him in. “But you’re going to have to catch me first,”

That was all she said before diving back into the water, swimming away from him until she reached the opposite side of the pool. Even after being left with his mouth wide open and a painful hard on, Liam still kept his eyes on his wife’s body as she swam swiftly underwater. It certainly seemed as if she had been doing that for years from the way her arms and legs moved not only uniformly but also in the perfect pace.

“Oh, so you’re going to play dirty now,” he teased, rolling his eyes playfully when Fallon ran her hands through her hair to keep the wet strands out of her face.

“I always play dirty,” she shrugged. “Makes my reward at the end even better,”

“I wasn’t aware of these swimming skills of yours,” Liam mentioned while walking towards her.

“I’m a woman of many skills, babe,” Fallon replied. “I’m sure you’ll become very familiar with them over time,” she added nonchalantly.

“We’ve been married for over a year, Fal,” he countered. “I should know them already,”

“Oh, Liam,” she couldn’t help but giggle at his response. “You’re so adorable when you’re this naive,” she offered him a smile as he approached her. “How do you expect us to be together forever if I tell you all my secrets on our first year of marriage?” She questioned. “You’d get bored _way_ too fast, babe,”

“As if someone could ever get bored with you,” he chuckled, settling one hand on each side of her body. “I like that you’re in the pool with me,” his tone was soft.

Liam kept staring at her while she covered his hands with her own, his eyes filled with so much adoration she barely noticed him leaning forward. Closing the remaining distance between them, he captured her lips in a gentle and delicate kiss. Fallon gasped in surprise but couldn’t help but smile when she felt his body against hers, his chest pressed to hers as the warmth from his skin came in contact with her hard nipples. Although they were surrounded by cold water, it certainly felt like they were both incredibly hot every time they shared the smallest of touches.

“What if we race to the other side?” Fallon suggested, resting her forehead against his while her fingers played with the short hair on the back of his neck.

“Why don’t we do something else instead?” Liam countered before taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

“Saying profane words, begging for sex... what happened to the Liam I married?” She questioned.

“Do I need to remind you that you came?” He teased between kisses. “And I _didn’t_?” He added, pressing his hips harder against hers.

“You dragged me into this pool, now suck it up,” Fallon replied.

“You could suck it for me, you know?” Liam smirked, using her own choice of word to provoke her. “Wrap those beautiful red lips around it while I watch it disappear into your mouth,” he whispered in her ear, tightening the grip on her body as he held her against the edge.

“Now I’m actually in the mood for a race,” she told him. “However,” she paused dramatically, “if you manage to beat me and get to the other side first, I will consider your request,”

“We have a deal, Mrs. Ridley,” he nodded, letting go of Fallon so he could stand next to her.

Once they both had their backs against the cold tiles of the pool, they glanced at each other and agreed to start swimming on the count of three. When the race began, Liam quickly started swimming free style, moving his arms as fast as he could, while Fallon pushed her feet against the edge with all of her strength, gathering enough speed to swim underwater for roughly one third of their large pool before returning to the surface.

Taking a quick breath, Fallon turned her head around and noticed Liam was still a few feet behind her before focusing on her task of beating him to the other end of the pool. She was most certainly not a pool person but she couldn’t deny that swimming did help relieve the stress.

Fallon was getting closer to the end and she could hear Liam approaching her, trying to speed up so he could not only reach her but also overtake her. However, instead of focusing on the short distance between herself and the border of the pool, she turned around and dove under water to swim towards him.

Catching him by surprise, she placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him then covered her lips with his. Liam couldn’t resist opening his eyes when he felt her lips on his and his blue eyes met hers underwater seconds before they both stood up for some well deserved oxygen.

“You cheated,” Liam complained, running his hand through his hair.

“I was going to let you win,” Fallon shrugged, taking one step towards him. “But then I realized this would be a lot more fun,” she admitted while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I want you, Fallon,” he murmured.

“Then take me,” she offered him a smile, throwing one leg around his as his hands started to roam up and down her body. “I’m all yours,” she spoke softly before leaning in for another kiss.

It didn’t take Liam more than two seconds to open his lips, welcoming her tongue inside his mouth as their already swollen lips moved in sync, finding the perfect rhythm as their tongues tangled around each other. His hands kept exploring her body, as if it was their first time all over again and he felt the need to touch every single inch of her skin. He squeezed her waist, cupped her breasts and even grabbed her neck, pushing her harder against his lips as they kissed passionately, but couldn’t resist settling one of them on the back of her thigh.

Her foot was caressing the back of his legs, moving up and down slowly as Fallon swirled her hips gently, enough to tease his erection, which was still trapped between their bodies. With his hand on the back of her thigh, he pressed her body even harder against his, making sure her center was aligned to his.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play in the pool, babe?” Fallon whispered in his ear, using her sexiest tone as she ran her tongue around his earlobe. “You never know when you might get me inside again...” She shrugged.

“I’ve always thought you didn’t like the pool because you hate getting wet but now that I know getting you wet was exactly what I needed to get you in here...” Liam mentioned, lowering one of his hands so he could reach for his throbbing member. “Well,” he paused, “now I might work on that more often,” he threw her a devious wink, focusing on the wide blue orbs only a few inches for him as he rubbed his erection back and forth against her lips.

“Liam, you’re great at many things,” she began. “Oh god,” she bit on her bottom lip, tightening the grip of her fingers on his shoulders when he purposefully pressed on her clit with his tip. “That just proves my point,” she added after a loud moan escaped her lips. “But you’re terrible at jokes,”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I were so terrible, would I?” Liam countered while teasing her entrance.

“Are you going to put it in or do I have to do it myself?” Fallon groaned.

“Oh, so _now_ you want it?” He teased, pretending not to care about her sudden complaint. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to play in the pool...” He shrugged. “I was just about to step out to get the pool noodles for us to battle against each other,” he gestured towards the small room where they kept everything pool related.

“Liam Ridley, if you take that thing from between my legs for even a tiny second I swear to god,” she glared at him, raising her tone to make her threat sound even worse when he turned their game around, pushing into her in one swift thrust. “Holy shit! Oh god!” She screamed, digging her nails onto the back of his shoulder as he filled her up completely. “Oh fuck, yes,”

“That’s how you like it, isn’t it?” Liam asked, reaching for the leg that was keeping her standing and pulling it to his body. “Hard and fast when you’re least expecting it?” He added as he helped her adjust her legs around him.

“You know it is,” Fallon mumbled incoherently. “That’s why I married you, silly,” she rolled her eyes playfully.

“ _This_ is why you married me?” They were only a few feet away from the edge of the pool so all Liam had to do was take a couple more steps before pushing Fallon’s back against the tiles.

“I would say it’s definitely one of the reasons,” she replied when his thrusts became more frequent. “Liam...” She moaned, her back sliding up and down the slippery tiles as their hips moved as one.

“Fallon,” he murmured.

“That feels incredible,” Fallon told him. “Oh god, the cold water around us makes it so much better!” She exclaimed. “Yes, babe, yes, right there, babe, yes!” Her screams were getting louder by the second but he couldn’t care less.

One of the benefits of owning such a huge property was definitely the fact they had no neighbors around so Liam decided it wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing to let his wife scream towards her climax.

“Babe,” her voice was almost a whisper when he sucked on the most sensitive spot of her neck. “Keep going,” squeezing his ass tightly, she threw her head backwards.

“I’m coming, Fal,” Liam warned her, knowing she was just as close as he was from the way her walls were clenching around him. “Do that again,” he requested.

“Come, babe,” Fallon squeezed his ass one more time as her other hand played with his hair.

“I am,” he nodded. “Oh fuck!” He screamed once his hips stopped moving coming inside of her and resting his head in the crook of her neck as she approached her own orgasm.

“Liam,” she called out, pulling him by his hair as she tried to get him to look at her.

“That was so good, Fallon,” it was all he could mutter, clearly still high from his most recent orgasm.

“It was,” she whispered softly.

“I love you,” Liam took one hand to her face, placing a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

“I love you too, babe,” Fallon leaned in for a kiss, finally pulling out as he set her back on her feet.

They closed her eyes for a brief moment as their lips moved together, his hands travelling to her waist as her arms settled around his neck. When they broke apart, Fallon let out a soft giggle when their foreheads touched and their bright blue eyes met.

“We should get out,” Liam whispered, pulling her closer to him once he noticed her starting to shiver.

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel a little cold,” Fallon admitted.

Taking her by her waist, Liam lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the pool before pushing himself up to get out of the water as well. As they approached the pool chairs, Liam reached for the robe she had dressed in earlier that night and held it open for her. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Fallon slid her arms through the sleeves before turning her around to close the robe and tie the knot on her stomach.

“Thank you for tonight,” his tone was low when he took a step forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

“No need to thank me, babe,” Fallon spoke, bending over so she could grab the dark blue towel. “I just hope all that stress is gone,” she mentioned while running the towel over his body.

“It is,” Liam chuckled. “It _definitely_ is,” he replied before reaching for his own robe.

“ _Now_ can we cross that off your bucket list?” She rolled her eyes teasingly.

“We can, yeah,” he nodded, playing with her wet and somewhat messy hair as he brought some of her brown locks to her front. “We most certainly can,” he glanced at the pool before turning back to her, swirling her long and curly strands around his fingers as he offered her a loving smile.

“Good,” Fallon nodded.

“Maybe we can cross an item off _your_ bucket list now?” Liam asked. “I mean, not tonight but soon?” He added before throwing her a sexy smirk. “Perhaps item number four?” He suggested.

“Well, that one _has_ been on my list for a while now,” she shrugged.

“So, Mrs. Ridley, what do you say we cross that off your list this Saturday?” He proposed.

“It’s a date, Mr. Ridley,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what is it item number four on Fallon's bucket list? Well, guess I will leave that to your imagination!
> 
> Hope you liked this one! Let me know your thoughts!


	5. the one in the laundry room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story... life's been crazy and cruel to me but now I can finally say that I'm back!

It had all started with a simple question.

_Where should we go for our next vacation?_

A question that Liam had asked Fallon one night when they were lying in bed, watching a silly romantic comedy on Netflix as they talked about what they were going to do on their week off.

Liam had already sent in his copy edits, which he had worked extremely hard on for the past two weeks after he got it back from his editor and there was nothing else he could do besides wait for it to be published. It was finally out of his hands and he wanted nothing but to enjoy some alone time with his wife, preferably as far as possible from the United States of America, as he had so bluntly pointed out while they discussed the idea.

They were both in the mood for a warm destination, where they could lie down at the beach or by the pool of a fancy resort, drinking cocktails and just waiting for the hot temperature to bring them all the relaxation they needed. However, while they had easily agreed on the kind of weather they wanted, they reached a deadlock as soon as they got to the destination itself.

Liam wanted Bali.

Fallon wanted Dubai.

Liam wanted peace and nature.

Fallon wanted sun and shopping.

Liam wanted nice and simple.

Fallon wanted fancy and extravagant.

For about a week, their nights consisted of Liam trying to convince his wife to travel to Bali with kisses and wandering hands while Fallon negotiated back as much as she could, offering her husband things he had never even dreamed of having in bed if he agreed to her choice of destination.

Every night, they did everything they could possibly think of just to prove each other why they should fly to a certain place. Until Liam realized that Fallon was enjoying their bickering more than she cared to admit. He wasn’t exactly sure if she was on the verge of giving in, especially when he told her about all the amazing beaches in Indonesia with his head between her legs. She was certainly enjoying how long it was taking them to reach and agreement and that’s when he had an idea.

An idea that would give them both the rush and adrenaline to keep teasing each other, but one that Liam _knew_ would get him to win the jackpot so, he suggested it.

In fact, he had _dared_ Fallon, fully aware his wife would never back down from a challenge and that was exactly why she was standing in the middle of the whitest room of the house, cursing and complaining in every language she could speak in.

It was only because of that dare, because of that _stupid_ challenge and her thirst for proving her husband wrong that she had ended up with a basket filled with pink clothes which, just an hour back, were completely and one hundred percent white.

“No, no, no,” Fallon groaned as she ruffled through the clothes inside the basket, trying to understand why they had all turned pink when she had so carefully separated all of the whites from the colorful items.

A heavy sigh of frustration escaped her lungs when she held one of Liam’s favorite dress shirts in front of her, staring at the delicate fabric, all stained and totally ruined because of her. As she threw the clothes on the floor, feeling as if she was being stabbed to the heart with a dagger the longer she stared at all the different designer pieces she had just destroyed, she could only think about what had brought her down to the laundry room in the first place.

All Fallon had to do was prove to Liam that she was perfectly capable of taking care of their house, even though they had an extremely well paid staff to do that for them. All she had to do was prove to her husband that she could complete the list of house chores he had given her. One chore a day, executed flawlessly, and she would be arranging the jet to take them to the luxurious city in the United Arab Emirates.

The only problem, however, was the laundry basket in front of her. She had already gotten through four days and when she woke up that morning and headed down to the laundry room, she could swear she would remain at the winning position after washing their clothes. It had taken her only a couple of minutes to figure out how the washing machine worked and she had been feeling as confident as ever, until she realized she had turned all of their whites pink.

Reaching for her phone, she held it in front of her face then waited for it to unlock, going straight for the Notes app to check the list her husband had come up with early that week. As she read the items she had already completed, she could only sigh in frustration while running a hand through her hair. She had _one_ job and she had just screwed up completely.

** List of Household Chores for Fallon **

**_Day One:_ ** _Make the bed in the morning._

 **_Day Two:_ ** _Wash the dishes (no dishwasher allowed)._

 **_Day Three:_ ** _Dry the dishes and put them all in their rightful place (without asking for help)._

 **_Day Four:_ ** _Vacuum the living room (couches included)._

 **_Day Five:_ ** _Do Laundry._

 **_Day Six:_ ** _Iron the clothes that you washed the day before._

 **_Day Seven:_ ** _Cook dinner for two (a salad, a protein dish and a side dish)._

Fallon tried to think of every possible thing she could do to get out of that situation but unfortunately, she was starting to realize there was little to nothing left for her to do besides accepting that they wouldn’t be going to her choice of destination for their vacation. As she weighed her options, she wondered if Liam would notice if she threw all of the stained clothes away.

“Of course he will,” she murmured to herself.

Although he had dozens of white shirts, he would most certainly ask about the whereabouts of his favorite shirt when he didn’t find it in his closet. It was one of the few items he had gotten monogramed over the years, the letters LR embroidered in light blue on the delicate cuff.

Not only was it one of the shirts he liked the most, it was also the one shirt he loved to see his _wife_ wear the most. The idea of seeing her in such a sexy outfit after making love to each other all night long was certainly enough to drive him crazy, but reading his initials around her wrist provided him with a different kind of feeling.

It was still a great shirt and it was still wearable, for sure, but she had to admit it no longer had its appeal.

“Damn, Fallon!” She groaned in complaint. “Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?” She asked while bending down to grab the specific piece of clothing from the floor along with the La Perla lacy lingerie set that had been white as snow once but, at the moment, was probably stained in three different shades between red and pink.

“You were so pretty,” Fallon pouted, staring at the items in her hands as she traced the soft lace with her thumb.

Her eyes widened when she thought of a second solution, making a list in her brain of everything she would have to do in order to replace every single item she had just stained pink.

“Forget it,” she spoke. “That’s impossible, Fallon,” she told herself.

Some of the clothes could easily be replaced but most of them were over two seasons old, meaning it would be practically impossible for her to find new pieces in a matter of hours.

“You had _one_ job, you stupid,” she ran a hand through her hair, as frustrated as ever.

Resorting to her third and last option, she switched to the Safari app and immediately tapped on the search bar, hoping that Google would know a way to keep her from losing the bet against her husband.

 _How to get white clothes white again._ She typed, her thumbs moving across the small letters of the keyboard as she took a deep breath. However, she was just about to click on the first website displayed on the top of her screen when the door opened behind her.

Turning around on her heels, her eyes widened at the sight of her husband standing on the threshold. She was still in her Gucci pajamas, a silk suit look alike with wide leg dark green pants and a matching shirt, having headed down to the laundry room straight after breakfast in order to get rid of that day’s chore before lunch.

Liam, on the other head, had apparently already finished his morning work out, a two hour session up at the private gym located on the third floor of their mansion. Giving her husband the once over, she couldn’t help but notice the way the black shorts were glued to his thick thighs due to sweat then took a moment to appreciate his torso, staring at the soaked New York Giants t-shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly.

In an attempt of avoiding the look of disappointment she could swear Liam was just about to give her, she glanced down at her feet before she her eyes reached his face, groaning at the pink clothes scattered all over the floor of the bright room.

“Don’t,” Fallon spoke before he could even say a word. “Just,” she paused, “don’t,”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” he shook his head, trying hard not to laugh at the messy situation his wife was currently in.

“What are you doing down here?” She questioned. “I thought you were working out,”

“I was,” Liam replied shortly. “I just came down here to drop my sweaty clothes in the laundry basket,” he lied, throwing her a smirk before pulling the dark blue t-shirt over his head.

“You do know we have one in our bathroom, right?” Fallon frowned.

“Of course I do,” he murmured. “I was in the mood for a walk though. Think you can handle another one?” He teased her, revealing his spectacular chest and well-defined abdomen while handing her the sweaty piece of clothing. “Wait, you’re not going to turn this one pink, are you?” He asked, pulling his hand back when she was just about to reach for the item. “I love this one,”

“It’s a blue t-shirt, Liam,” she rolled her eyes. “Not even my disastrous laundry skills can turn that thing pink,”

“You do know that keeping red as far as possible from white is the most basic knowledge of laundry, right?” Liam continued, throwing his football t-shirt into the basket meant for colored clothes.

“What does it look like?” Fallon groaned while looking around the room.

“It looks like someone is going to Bali,” he couldn’t help but laugh, only stopping when she threw her an extremely scary glare.

“Are you going to remove those too?” She asked, pointing to his black shorts as she tried to change the subject of their conversation.

“I could, yeah,” Liam nodded playfully. “Do you _want_ me to remove them, Fallon?”

“I mean, they do need to go in the washing machine so…” She spoke nonchalantly. “I guess you might as well lose them too since you’re already in the laundry room,”

“And may I ask what exactly am I supposed to wear to head back upstairs?” He asked.

“You tell me,” Fallon replied immediately. “You’re the one who came here straight from the gym to get rid of your sweaty clothes so I’m sure you’ve already figured something out,” she shrugged. “Or were you planning on walking around the house naked when our entire staff is here?” She questioned. “Unless you came all the way down here just to check on me… perhaps to see if I had screwed up enough to lose the bet,” she added, taking a few steps towards him until there was no distance left between them.

“It does seem like you’ve screwed up, Fal,” Liam mentioned, settling his hands on her hips while nodding towards the ruined clothes currently lying on the floor.

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” She asked, biting on her bottom lip as she tried to charm him into forgetting all about their traveling bet. “Maybe you need some help removing these?” Her voice was hushed, filled with lust and desire as she stared deeply at his muscled chest, her hands busy teasing the elastic of his shorts. “A hand, perhaps?” She suggested, barely giving him time to process her words before she slipped her right hand inside the fabric.

“Fallon,” it was all he could mutter when he felt her cold palm around his member.

“Well, hello, Mr. Ridley,” Fallon spoke, a playful laugh escaping her lips as she began to carefully stroke him. “Think your body can handle a bit more exercise?”

“You can appeal all you want, babe, but we both know you’ve lost the bet,” Liam reminded her.

“Why don’t we revisit that statement in…” She paused. “Let’s say… an hour?” She countered, crouching down in front of him while pushing his short _and_ boxers down his legs with the movement.

“A bet is a bet, Fallon,” his tone was serious.

“Are you sure, Liam?” Lifting her chin, she locked her eyes with his before taking his member properly in her hand, turning her wrist upwards as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. “Are you really sure there’s nothing I can do to change your kind about our trip?” She teased, staring deeply into his bright blue orbs while sliding her fingers back and forth around his shaft as slow as possible with the sole purpose of torturing him.

“These pink clothes all over the floor are evidence enough that we’ll be traveling to Bali, babe,” Liam commented, running a hand through his hair and letting out a loud moan when she tightened the grip of her fingers.

“I didn’t agree to Bali,” Fallon murmured, sticking her tongue out to lick his tip.

“Oh god,” he moaned.

“You like that, babe?” She questioned before repeating the movement, sending chills all over his body when she circled her tongue around his hardening tip.

“I do, yeah,” Liam nodded. “You’re smart but I know you better than anyone, Fallon, don’t forget that,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked nonchalantly.

“It means that I know your tricks,” he replied, “but getting down on your knees and giving me a blowjob won’t change the fact that we had an agreement,”

“Should I get up then?” Fallon shrugged before looking him in the eye. “Maybe if I can figure out how to turn these clothes white again, our bet will still be on,” she told him.

“Babe,” Liam called out, settling his dominant hand on the back of her neck while slipping his fingers in between her long brown locks. “Open up for me?” His tone was softly as he held onto her head to guide her mouth back to his almost erect member.

“So you _do_ want a blowjob,” she chuckled.

“I would never say no to your mouth around my dick, Fallon,” he murmured.

“Will you consider Dubai if I blow you?”

“A blowjob wasn’t part of the bet,” Liam reminded her.

“Well, I wouldn’t have lost this damn bet if it was,” Fallon groaned. “I’ve heard my blowjob skills are to die for,”

“You’ve _heard_?” He frowned in confusion. “From _whom_?”

“Pretty much everyone I’ve ever sucked,” she replied, laughing when he threw her a mortified look. “I’m kidding!” She exclaimed.

“I mean, you _are_ pretty skilled,” Liam admitted. “Now the question is… can you fuck me well enough to make it up for dying our clothes pink?”

“I may not know how to do laundry, Liam,” Fallon began. “But if there’s one thing in this world that I’m _great_ at… it’s sex,” she threw him a wink before taking him in her mouth.

* * *

The Ridley’s mansion’s laundry room was far from being one of the biggest and most extravagant rooms but it its white marble floor and walls provided it with elegance and sophisticated. While one of the walls had cabinets covering all of its entirety, from left to right and from floor to ceiling, the opposite walls had cabinets only on the top half.

Below those cabinets, there was a beautiful marble counter that matched the walls and floor perfectly, with four washing machines underneath it. According to Paula, the first one was for whites only, the second one was for colored clothes, the third one was for towels and other bathroom items and the last one was mainly for bedding.

Although Fallon had followed all of the instructions their housekeeper had given her earlier that morning, she had still managed to screw up. The colored clothes had already been washed and were sitting inside one of the cabinets by the ironing board and the other two machines were still working on their rinse cycle, their luxurious towels and fancy thousand-thread-count sheets turning around at full tilt between all the bubbles from the fresh scented fabric softener.

“May I ask what item got you to lose our bet?” Liam asked, his voice muffled as he covered her shoulder with soft, quick kisses.

They had been standing by the washing machines for the past ten minutes, Fallon facing the wall in front of them while Liam stood right behind her. Her blowjob had sent him to the moon and back and it hadn’t take long for him to begin seeing stars whenever he closed his eyes.

_“Holy shit, Fallon!” Liam exclaimed, pulling her hair tightly as he held his head against his groin._

_One of her hands was busy roaming up and down his chest, her fingers tracing the fresh out of gym muscles of his abdomen, while the other cupped his ass, gripping onto it as hard as she could and squeezing his cheek every time she deep throated him._

_“Fal,” he moaned, her name a muffled sound on his lips as he felt his knees weakening the longer she kept her mouth around him._

_It was quite a challenge to stay in that position, standing up in the middle of their laundry room with nothing but his Fallon’s hair and shoulders to hold onto to, while she sucked him eagerly._

_The idea of having his wife down on her knees, her hands traveling up and down his naked body and her lips and tongue doing wonders to his member, was enough for him to lose the little control he still had inside of him. He could already feel himself throbbing in her mouth but much to his disappointment, she let go of him unexpectedly._

_“Everything okay?” Liam asked, caressing her neck gently with the tip of his fingers._

_“Yeah,” Fallon nodded with a smile, “but a girl has got to breath at some point, babe,” she chuckled softly, running her thumb below her bottom lip to clean the traces of precum that had leaked out of her mouth._

_“Fair enough,” he murmured. “I need to cum,” he added, wrapping his fingers around his hard shaft before rubbing it across her lips, begging her to continue what she was doing as his lusty eyes stared into hers._

_“Will you consider Dubai if I let you cum in my mouth?” She asked while teasing him by circling her tongue around his tip in the slowest possible speed._

_“Stop begging, Fallon,” Liam rolled his eyes. “That look doesn’t suit you,” he added. “Are you going to keep going?”_

_“When have I ever backed down on a promise?” Fallon countered. “I promised you an orgasm, I will give you one,”_

_“Well, I can start counting, if you want,” he provoked. “Although I would start by reminding you that you’re trying to use sex to get me to ignore the fact that you’ve lost the bet,”_

_“Liam, do you want to cum or not?” She questioned._

_“I do, yes, in a beautiful resort in Bali,” Liam replied playfully._

_“Then I guess I can stand up for now,” Fallon shrugged before making an attempt of getting back on her feet, only to feel a heavy hand on her shoulder to keep her in place._

_“Oh, so you’re going to deny your poor husband a blowjob now?” He pouted, glancing down at his erection briefly before returning to her teasing blue orbs._

_“I just_ gave _you a blowjob,” she sighed._

 _“You didn’t exactly_ finish _it,” he continued._

_“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She could only roll her eyes when she recognized the devious grin plastered on his lips._

_“It’s not every day I win a bet against the great Fallon Carrington,” Liam mentioned. “Now,” he added, holding the tip of his member against her bottom lip, “what do you say we finish this?”_

_“What’s the point if I’m going to be dragged all the way across the world to freaking Indonesia anyway?” She complained dramatically._

_“Because your husband is going to return the favor in a few minutes, babe,” he threw her a wink. “Isn’t that worth it?” He asked._

_“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Ridley,” Fallon murmured while taking her hand back to his erection._

_“Maybe you’re just_ too _into getting oral, Mrs. Ridley,”_

 _“With a husband like you? With those delicious lips, that great stubble and that freaking incredible tongue of yours, babe?” She described. “I would be worried if I wasn’t_ that _into oral,”_

“A stupid pair of red panties,” Fallon groaned, leaning back against her husband while closing her eyes to the feeling of his hands traveling up her pajama shirt, his fingers taking their time opening it, button by button.

“I love when you wear red panties,” Liam commented.

“Not this one, you don’t,” she groaned. “It’s a stupid and boring cotton pair that I wear when I wake up in a bad mood or dying of cramps,”

“I hope you know that I don’t expect you to wear lace every day, babe,” he mentioned, settling his hands on her hips as he her shirt fell open once he finished working on the last closed button. “As sexy as they are, they seem quite uncomfortable,”

“I’ve gotten used to them,” Fallon shrugged. “I admit I might wear one or two with the sole purpose of luring you into sex but most of them are not really that bad, to be honest,”

“Well, may I see the one you’re wearing now?” Liam asked teasingly, biting on her earlobe while slipping one hand inside her pajama pants.

“I’m not wearing any,” she spoke nonchalantly.

“Oh god,” he moaned, letting go of her ear to take a deep breath.

As Liam tried to process the most recent information he had just received, he couldn’t help but thrust against her ass. She was certainly wearing too many clothes but before he could work on finding out whether she was telling the truth or simply teasing him, he reached for her shirt and pulled it off her body.

Throwing it on the floor, he threw himself at her once more, attacking her neck with her lips and wrapping one arm tightly around her stomach in order to keep her as close as possible to him. He could feel his member hardening, the pressure against her ass too much for him to keep his blood from rushing south even though he had come only a few minutes back.

“It’s true, you know,” Fallon murmured.

“How come I’m only hearing about this now?” He questioned.

“You do remember getting home at three in the morning after partying with your cousins, right?” She frowned, turning her head towards him to look at him properly.

“Well, you could have still told me,” Liam replied.

“I like to keep my pants on sometimes, babe,” Fallon admitted. “Would you be able to resist jumping me if you knew I wasn’t wearing panties?”

“I mean,” he began.

“See? Men can’t deal with this kind of information,” she chuckled. “It’s not in your nature,”

“I can _definitely_ resist jumping you if you’re not in the mood for sex, Fallon,” Liam said seriously.

“Your dick is getting harder by the second against my ass,”

“That’s because you _are_ in the mood for sex,” he reminded her.

“Which brings me to an important matter…” Fallon paused. “Are you going to push that hand inside my pants or do I need to do it myself?”

“I’m actually more in the mood of eating you out,” Liam confessed.

Holding onto the hem of the dark green fabric of her pajama pants, he wasted no time pulling them all the way down before using his feet to help her get rid of it for once and for all.

“Holy fuck, Fallon,” he bit on his bottom lip when he laid his eyes on her very naked ass. “Why do you do this to me?” He asked rhetorically.

“Come on, babe,” she begged.

“What do you want, Fal?”

“Your mouth,” Fallon replied shortly.

“Where, babe?” He continued while peppering kisses down her shoulder blades.

“Lower…” She murmured.

“Here?” He asked, bending his knees so he could kiss her lower back.

“No,” she groaned.

“What about here?” He kissed the upper half of her ass.

“Not low enough,” she told him.

“Is here good?” He asked before kissing her right on her bundle of nerves, tracing his tongue across her lips while he spread her cheeks apart for better access.

“Oh, fuck!” Fallon screamed. “Yes, babe, right _there_ , yes!” She added while covering the hands he had on her thighs with her own.

“Keep your hands here,” Liam instructed, placing her hands on the marble counter. “Now let me work, babe,” he requested.

“Oh god!” She exclaimed when he started to suck on her already swollen lips.

“Liam is fine, thank you,” he giggled playfully. “Put your knee on the counter, Fallon,” he added, his soft tone suddenly changing into a more demanding one. “Perfect,” he smiled when she obliged. “So fucking wet for me already, babe,” he spoke, sliding his tongue back and forth against her lips while squeezing her ass cheeks tightly.

“Babe,” Fallon moaned, turning her torso slightly to the side so she could look at him. “Liam,” she begged, watching as he licked her with so much determination while standing right below her

“Babe,” Fallon moaned, turning her torso slightly to the side so she could look at him. “Liam,” she begged, watching as he licked her with so much determination while standing right below her. “Liam!” She screamed, grabbing onto the hand on her hips to balance herself from what she was feeling inside her body.

“Turn around,” Liam ordered.

As soon as she did, he stood back up and crashed his lips against hers. In a split second, Liam asked for entrance with the tongue that had been so deliciously licking her and they both allowed themselves to get lost in each other’s lips for a moment.

While her hands flew straight to his hair, threading his fingers into the soft, short strands, his hands quickly returned to her ass. It was impossible for her to miss the hard erection currently poking her center and at that, she could only close her eyes as her husband’s tongue tangled around hers in a desperate battle for dominance.

Fallon was so caught up in the kiss, moaning against his lips while playing with his hair, that she barely felt his hands sliding down to the her thighs. Gripping onto her skin, he broke their kiss then pulled her up, sitting her on the counter as he stared deeply into her dilated pupils.

“Fallon,” he was the first one to moan at the sight of pure lust and desire on her face.

“I need you, Liam,” she mumbled, almost incoherently as she leaned forward to kiss his shoulder while her arms rounded his upper body.

“I’m not done, my dear,” Liam informed her, offering her a smirk before his hungry lips started making his way down her chest.

“Oh god,” Fallon sighed. “I can’t handle it. I need to cum,” she continued to beg.

“One feet on the counter, Fallon,” he started. “The other one on my shoulder,”

“Liam, please,”

“You can come whenever you want for all I care,” Liam mentioned. “But at some point you’re going to have to pay for staining my _favorite_ shirt pink,” he shrugged before returning to his previous task, sucking on her eagerly while spreading her stickiness across her lips with his tongue.

“This is not fair,” she complained. “Oh my god!” She screamed when he slowed down his speed, licking her carefully as if he was memorizing every inch of her sensitive core, a spot of her body that he had known by heart from very early into their relationship.

“Relax, babe,” he whispered, squeezing one of her exposed breasts as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh!” Fallon threw her head backwards when she felt a familiar wave inside her body. “Liam!” Staring down at her husband, she placed one of her hands on the back of his head, pushing him further against her as he sucked on her bundle of nerves, alternating between taking her lips between his teeth and licking her from bottom to top. “LIAM!” She screamed again, using all of the strength she still had inside of her while squeezing his head between her legs, the extraordinary feeling of her orgasm taking over her entire body as he continued to suck on her.

“Feeling good, Fal?” Liam asked, standing up.

“Feeling good is an understatement right now,” she replied, trying to catch her breath as she leaned her head against the top cabinet behind her.

“Come here,” he requested while enveloping her in a tight embrace. “I love you,” he whispered as he captured her lips with his.

“I love you too,” Fallon murmured, giving him a quick peck on the lips before deepening the kiss, settling one hand on his back while the other continue to tangle its fingers in between his light brown strands.

“I love the look on your face after an orgasm,” Liam mentioned, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear as he gazed at her. “You look so peaceful and relaxed,” he smiled softly.

“That’s the effect you have on me,” she confessed.

“Less stressed out about losing the bet, I hope?”

“I guess,” Fallon shrugged. “As long as we do this on a daily basis in Bali,” she added between kisses, craving his swollen lips even more after her first climax of the day. “I think I can accept that destination,”

“Of course we can,” Liam replied and a light laugh escaped his lips when she slipped her hand down his body to grab his member. “Already, babe?” He teased. “Don’t you want to take a minute before going again?”

“I’m horny, I’m wet and I’m _ready_ , Liam,” she reminded him.

“This is how you lost your virginity, isn’t it?” He asked, thinking back to one of the first extremely intimate conversations they had had over a year back. “On top of a washing machine with a this random guy during a school trip?”

“First of all, he was my _boyfriend_ at the time, not a _random_ guy,” Fallon countered. “But yeah, this is exactly how he took my virginity,” she admitted, her voice lowering as he guided his tip to her entrance. “It was horrible, painful, stressful… but well, aren’t all first time’s supposed to go like that?”

“It still shouldn’t be a bad memory, Fal,” Liam spoke softly. “It may hurt for women but that doesn’t mean it should be as bad as you’re describing it,”

“I guess the fact that I regret it is what makes that night that bad, that’s all,” she told him. “I missed my mom terribly and it was a stupid and reckless way of dealing with that pain,”

“Do you want to get down?” He suggested. “Maybe put your clothes back on?” He offered in an extremely soft and loving tone.

“No,” Fallon shook her head. “It’s been over ten years and I’ve never come anywhere near doing this kind of stuff in a laundry room,” she explained. “You’re the love of my life, Liam. There’s no one in this world that I trust more than you,” she offered him a smile, running her hand down to his neck before covering his lips with hers for a quick kiss. “Would you make it all better?” She questioned. “Would you turn that nightmare into a good memory for me?”

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Liam nodded.

“I’m confident I don’t need to tell you what to do, Liam,” she replied.

“I just want to be sure, Fal, that’s all,”

“It’s _you_ , babe. I know it’s going to be good regardless of what you choose to do,” Fallon mentioned. “Come on, do it,” she requested.

Slowly and as gentle as she possibly could, Liam finally allowed himself to slide into her. There was nothing that hurt him more than seeing Fallon that upset, that broken about a memory from her teenage years. He knew better than anyone how tough, how painful those years had been to her and he only wished there was a way to make it all go away.

It was one of the reasons why he was so focused on making her present and future years as great and as filled with happiness as they could be. He could only hope that, one day, those amazing years would take a bigger portion of her heart, trumping all of the bad memories and hiding them under layers and layers of happy and cheerful memories.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had,” she spoke once he started moving, setting up a pace that would provide her with immeasurable pleasure but also a great sense of comfort. “You’re my one and only, Liam,” she added softly before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you, babe, more than words can say,” he ran a hand delicately through her long brown strands as he looked deeply into her eyes.

“I’m sorry about the clothes,” Fallon apologized and was ready to continue her train of thought when he his member hit a sensitive spot, eliciting a loud moan from her as she wrapped her legs around his body.

“It’s okay,” Liam murmured while increasing the speed of his hips, the sound of him thrusting against her core echoing around the white room. “To be fair, I didn’t think you would even get to day five,”

“Oh, good to know you had faith in me,” she rolled her eyes.

“I _do_ have faith in you, Fal, but I also _know_ you inside out,” he countered. “You were not born for this kind of thing and luckily, we have enough money to afford a staff to take care of our laundry,” he explained, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in one swift yet slow movement.

“I’m still sorry though,” Fallon offered him a smile. “I know we can buy new pieces but that specific shirt of yours had kind of a special meaning… for both of us,” she admitted.

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Liam reassured her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“I don’t think a pink shirt will have the same appeal so I will get you a new one, okay?” She promised. “So we can make new memories,” she suggested, “and maybe leave only Paula in charge of washing it,” she couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought.

“Seems like a great plan to me,” he giggled softly. “Is this good?” He asked, glancing down at their joined bodies while placing kisses all over her collarbone and breasts.

“Yes,” she replied instantly. “ _Really_ good,” she complemented, throwing her head backwards when he switched angles and hit a sensitive spot on one of her walls that was capable of driving her completely insane.

“Good,” he muttered, rubbing his thumb against her clit as she tightened her grip on him.

“Liam,” Fallon moaned, taking advantage of her arms resting on his shoulder to pull his head back up to hers.

“I’m right here, Fal, you can let go,” Liam spoke softly, noticing the stare of pure lust in her eyes when his thrusts started to get sloppy.

“Oh fuck!” She screamed, the two words escaping her lips unexpectedly as she gripped tightly onto his hair. “Faster,” she begged, only inches away from him as she craved his lips against hers just as much as she craved the orgasm building inside her body. “Fuck me, Liam!”

His member had been throbbing for a few minutes already, desperate to reach his moment of relief, but her walls had only started clenching. Her moans were getting louder by the minute and, at every single thrust, she would scream his name as if her life depended on it.

They were both on the verge of coming when he crashed his lips against hers once more, engaging in not a frenetic kiss but instead, a sweet and delicate touch of lips that brought warmth and love to her heart. As they approached one of the most intimate sensations a couple could ever experience together, they lost themselves in the marvelous and addictive taste of each other’s lips, their tongues wrapped around one another.

Liam was the one to achieve his orgasm first but it didn’t take Fallon longer than two minutes to follow. She could already recognize the feeling of pure exhaustion she would always feel after an orgasm, a feeling that made her want to do nothing but cuddle and sleep in her husband’s arms as she came down from the extraordinary high he had just given her.

Slowly pulling out of her, he walked towards one of the cabinets, in which he knew he would find cleaning tissues, before returning to her side.

“I never made to upset you by teasing you about your first time,” Liam began. “I’m sorry if I was out of line… it came to me as a joke but it took me a while to understand it wasn’t exactly a nice thing to say,” he continued, planting a soft and meaningful kiss on her lips while slipping one hand between her legs.

“I’m not upset, babe,” Fallon stated, smiling shyly as he cleaned her up, sliding a couple of tissues across her core in an attempt of getting rid of all the semen that had been dripping off her. “Stop,” she requested, grabbing his wrist. “Why don’t you crouch back down and lick me clean?” She suggested.

“You sure?” He frowned. “I can see in your face that you’re craving a nap,” he chuckled playfully.

“Maybe afterwards,” she replied.

“Spread your legs and put your feet on the marble,” Liam instructed. “Let me take a look at that dripping pussy,” he smiled proudly when he noticed a trail of his white, thick cum leaking off her entrance. “So beautiful,” he commented.

“You know,” Fallon started as his face reached her sensitive core. “You’re probably the one person in this entire world that’s capable of turning shitty memories into good ones,” she told him.

“I believe that’s my job as your husband?” He asked, looking up at her.

“That doesn’t have to do with your husband role at all, Liam,” she explained. “It’s who you are. You used to do it back when we were dating… well, you used to do it when we were nothing but strangers, attached to each other by a fake marriage contract,”

“I saw something in your eyes that night outside of City Hall, Fal,” Liam spoke in between licks, until he realized they had reached a such a deep and emotional type of conversation that it suddenly made no sense to attach it to sex. “I saw a broken girl that needed to be taken care of, a girl that needed to be loved,” he continued, bending down to reach for her discarded pajamas before pulling the silk pants up her legs. “As we fell in love with each other, I made it my mission to make you happy,” he confessed. “I may screw up from time to time but just know that I will _never_ stop trying to make you happy, Fal,” he mentioned while dressing her in the matching pajama shirt.

“Walk me up to our bedroom?”

“Of course,” he offered her a smile as he put his gym shorts and t-shirt back on. “Are you okay?” He asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I guess I just need some sleep,”

“Did I at least change the idea of having sex on a washing machine for you?” Liam couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, Mr. Ridley, you’re welcome to do that to me on a washing machine at anytime,” Fallon let out a loud laugh.

“Come here,”

Throwing one arm around her torso and the other behind her knees, he pulled her up in his arms then warned her to keep her own arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall.

As they stepped out of the laundry room, Liam leaned forward and placed a long kiss on her forehead while Fallon snuggled against his chest. While she had simply asked him to walk her up the two floors towards the master bedroom, he had other plans, choosing to carry her bridal style towards their destination as she slowly began to drift off.

“Dubai is halfway between Atlanta and Bali, babe,” he mentioned, hoping she would still be awake to hear him as he walked up the stairs that led to the first floor of their mansion. “Were we to take normal flights, we would most likely have a layover there. A bet is still a bet and we both know you’ve lost the one we had, but I meant every word I said about making you happy,” he paused, watching out for the steps ahead of him. “I promise to plan the most amazing trip to Indonesia, hoping to show you all of what that great country has to offer. However, I will also add a couple of days in Dubai, and not because I’m giving in to you or anything, but hoping I will be able see the brightest smile on my wife’s lips because truth be told, that’s what truly makes me the happiest man in the world,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I admit I wasn't expecting the end to turn into such a bittersweet piece but well... it happened lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this one and I promise I will try to update this one soon! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts of it!!


	6. the one in the private cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?? It's football night!! What are Fallon and Liam up to now? Keep scrolling to find out!

It was no surprise that the first Sunday in February was extremely chilly. The thermometers currently indicated a forty degree temperature outside and as Fallon walked up the stairs to the master bedroom after a dreadful afternoon at work, she couldn’t help but crave a warm and relaxing shower.

A heavy sigh escaped her when she reached the door of the familiar room, only to find it empty and entirely untouched. Everything was perfectly in place and organized but there was no sign of her husband anywhere between the cream colored walls.

Sunday’s were supposed to be for them. Sunday’s were supposed to be those days where all they did was cuddle and rest in each other’s arms for hours on end. However, that morning, everything was going exactly as it should until her phone started vibrating only a few inches away from them, the electronic device lighting up on her nightstand with Allison’s name on the top of the screen.

“This better be important,” were the words she had chosen to pick up the call.

While going through the presentation Fallon was doing for potential investors the next day, she had realized some of the numbers from the year before didn’t add up. It was certainly something she had to address to her boss as it looked like someone in the financial team had tampered some of the numbers to fake better results, but it was also something they needed to correct as soon as possible in order to avoid any possible disgrace in/on that Monday’s meeting.

Much to their relief, it only took them about five hours to fix every single number, report and data. Allison had a great knowledge of all the necessary databases and Fallon had the ability to analyze and transform every number into important and highly valuable indicators.

The brunette was just about to step inside the ensuite when she finally remembered what that specific Sunday was all about. It was the one day of the year that her husband acted completely and utterly obsessed. Once the kickoff at 6:30PM ET began, nothing or nobody would ever be able to take him away from the huge screen in front of him.

That specific Sunday, however, was beyond special. A day that he had been waiting for years, possibly even decades as the memories from watching the NFL Championship with his father remained vivid in his heart and brain. While it was something Fallon herself didn’t understand quite all, having never experienced that kind of tradition with her own parents, she knew deeply how important that day was for her husband.

_ “I was only ten years old when I first watched the Giants at a Super Bowl,” Liam turned on his side, facing her properly as the rays from the bright winter sun shone through the curtains they had barely closed the night before. “My dad had gotten us passes for the game over a year in advance. He said he felt something inside his body, telling him that our team would make it to the final game that year,” he spoke with the purest smile plastered on his lips as he remembered the moment with so much fondness. _

_ “It happened in Florida, that year. We flew down to the south and while dad and I had a great time, we still watched the Giants get crushed by the Baltimore Ravens,” he explained. “From what I remember, we scored a touchdown and then it was all downhill. It felt like a massacre and my dad was so disappointed,” he mentioned. “He had already watched our team lose plenty of times but as the years went by, I realized there was more to it. There was something about taking his little boy to a Super Bowl to watch his favorite team play,” he continued while his wife remained totally still and silent beside him. _

_ They were both naked and wrapped up in each other’s arms in between all the fancy satin sheets of their bed as she watched him in total awe, staring into his beautiful blue eyes in total awe as he told her about his father. _

_ “Did the Giants ever play another Super Bowl?” Fallon asked.  _

_ Although Liam was a huge fan of the sport, she knew absolutely nothing about it. She honestly had no idea whether her husband’s team had ever made it to the most prestigious night of the NFL after the match he had just told her about. _

_ “They did,” his reply was short. “Not before February of 2008 though,” _

_ “After he had already passed…” She murmured. _

_ “They won that year,” Liam told her. “They defeated the New England Patriots by the score of 17-14,” he described. “Then again… in 2012, when they defeated the Patriots yet again by the score of 21-17,” _

_ “I’m sure he was watching it with you,” Fallon offered him a smile, allowing one hand to travel up his body to cup his cheek. “Not in the way you wish he had been but I’m sure he was there,” she whispered as her thumb traced soft circles on the delicate skin of his face. _

_ “The Giants haven’t played a Super Bowl in almost a decade,” he continued while leaning against her touch. _

_ “They are tonight,” she commented. _

_ “They’re playing at the same stadium my dad and I watched them lose. I know it’s not your cup of tea but,” Liam paused briefly. “Will you watch it with me?” _

_ “There’s no other place I would rather be,” Fallon replied, scooting forward on the mattress before pulling him for a passionate and meaningful kiss. _

Reaching for the iPhone she had thrown inside her jacket’s pocket before getting out of the car, Fallon cursed when she realized she was already twenty minutes late. She had sealed her promise to her husband with a kiss that morning, a promise that made the world to him, and at that point of the night, she could only imagine how disappointed he was.

Desperate to get rid of the office atmosphere and stress, she jumped into the shower as quick as she could. Washing her hair would be a task for the next morning so as soon as she stepped out of the glass walls, she stood in front of the wide mirror in her Mrs. Ridley embroidered bathrobe.

Tying her long brown waves up in a messy bun on the top of her head, she proceeded to work on her skin care routine, choosing the quickest one for that night. Enough to keep her skin perfectly hydrated and taken care of but without making her even more late for the football match. She knew he would understand, she knew how compassionate and understanding he was regarding her responsibilities as CEO for Fallon Unlimited but she couldn’t help but feel terrible, like she had let him down immeasurably.

* * *

“Knock knock,” Fallon spoke, not too loud to interrupt his game but still loud enough for him to acknowledge her presence as she slowly opened the door to their private cinema. “I’m sorry I’m late,” she apologized, her tone soft when his head turned in her direction.

“It’s okay,” Liam offered her a smile before taking another sip of his beer.

Walking further into one of the rooms they had designed up on the third floor of their mansion for their own entertainment, she immediately noticed the large bowl of nachos and the Blue Light six pack sitting on the small black table to his left.

Liam had chosen to sit on the leather theater sofa, located on the first row of their small cinema and with a seating capacity of two. His side had already been reclined and his legs were fully extended in front of him, his right one resting on top of his left one as he leaned back against the comfortable cushion behind him.

He wore the light gray pants from his [New York Giants pajama set](https://shop.giants.com/mens-concepts-sport-gray/royal-new-york-giants-satellite-t-shirt-and-pants-sleep-set/p-14089787329667+z-9952-3012113359?_ref=p-DLP:m-GRID:i-r0c1:po-1), the name of the team written in dark blue letters down his left leg, but instead of the blue cotton t-shirt that came with the comfortable set, he had opted for his [official New York Giants jersey](https://shop.giants.com/mens-nike-royal-new-york-giants-custom-game-jersey/p-36192018130743+z-9527-2190155541). The dark blue piece was certainly one of his favorite items in his closet and it was supposed to be worn exclusively during games, for good luck.

Fallon couldn’t help but laugh when she noticed how disheveled his hair was, chuckling at its messy strands that pointed in every direction most likely from him running his hands nervously through them every two minutes as the players ran across the large field. Normally, she would suggest it was time for him to get a haircut but as the days went by and his light brown strands got slightly longer, resembling so much his hair style back when they first met, she was starting to enjoy and highly appreciate the look on him.

“You look good,” he spoke as she approached him, taking his eyes off the enormous screen to compliment his wife’s choice of outfit.

“Well, I figured maybe it could bring the team some good luck?” She shrugged before glancing down at the [oversized Giants hoodie](https://shop.giants.com/mens-fanatics-branded-royal-new-york-giants-game-time-arch-pullover-hoodie/p-14633043704316+z-9899-89984218?_ref=p-DLP:m-GRID:i-r4c1:po-13) she wore along with her favorite pair of black yoga pants.

Fallon had found the piece of clothing from the team’s official merchandise about a year back and even though she wasn’t interested in football at all, she had simply grown fond of wearing his clothes. 

The royal blue pullover hoodie with red lines on its sleeves, a front pouch pocket and the team’s graphics written in white across its front had quickly become one of her favorites pieces to wear when she had the opportunity to just chill around the house. 

She knew he was totally okay with her stealing his clothes but what had really surprised her was getting home one day to find the special hoodie sitting on the end of their bed, perfectly washed, ironed and folded with a large red bow on top of it.  Quickly reaching for it, the first she had done was raise it in front of her to check it out as she tried to understand why he would be giving it to her as a present of sorts, until she turned it around. A loud gasp had escaped her lips the second her eyes landed on the few letters on the upper back of the hoodie, two words that made her forget how to breath for a moment.  **MRS. RIDLEY.**

“You smell great too,” Liam mentioned once she sat down on the leather couch, leaning in to greet her properly with a peck on the lips.

“Thank you,” Fallon replied with a soft grin. “I brought you this,” she opened the lid of the rectangular glass recipient she had gotten from the kitchen only a couple of minutes back, revealing the dessert she had asked their cook to prepare for that night. “Carol kept it hidden so you wouldn’t find it when looking for your usual Super Bowl snacks,” she explained.

Inside the large recipient, there were ten cupcakes. Half of them were vanilla flavored, covered with dark blue icing and white sprinkles, and the other five were chocolate flavored, covered with white icing and blue sprinkles.

“I love it,” he spoke against her lips before engaging in another kiss, his tongue begging for entrance as one of his hands settled on her thigh. “Thank you,”

“You can eat them after you finish your nachos,” she suggested before setting the glass recipient on the small table next to her seat. “How is the game?” She asked, pulling her legs up as she snuggled against his chest.

“A bit boring, to be honest,” Liam admitted. “The second quarter has just started,” he told her. “The Kansas City Chiefs managed to score a touchdown right at the beginning of the game and it totally threw the Giants off,” he rolled his eyes. “So far we’re only behind by one point so it’s not exactly that bad,” he continued, only to realize her shivering next to him when he glanced at her.

Reaching for the drawer on the bottom of the couch, he pulled out a large fleece blanket from inside the hidden compartment then covered both of their bodies with it as she scooted even closer to him.

“There’s still time to score more points,” Fallon murmured, stealing the long neck bottle from between his fingers so she could take a sip.

“You want one?” He asked, gesturing to the six pack next to him. Two of the bottles were already empty but there were still three waiting to be opened.

“You mind if we share?” She proposed.

“No, not at all,” Liam shook his head. “I’m glad you’re here,” he added, throwing one arm around her body to keep her as close as possible to him before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry about this afternoon,” Fallon whispered, reaching for a nacho once he settled the bowl on his lap.

“Did you and Allison fix it?” He asked.

“Yeah, we did,” she nodded, “but I need to have an important conversation with my financial team about all of the mistakes and inflated numbers we found in that presentation,” she explained. “Whoever altered those numbers is getting their ass fired this week,” she groaned.

“Just make sure you know the whole picture before going through with that decision, Fal,” Liam instructed. “Altering those extremely important numbers in the company’s report is a crime and the person should definitely be punished but go easy, okay? Don’t jump head first and make a scene,” he told her. “Can I take this off?” He asked while fidgeting with the thin elastic band she had put around the bun to keep her hair in place.

“Why?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden change of subject.

“I want to play with your hair,” he confessed.

“Yeah,” she giggled. “Yeah, you can,” she added. “Although I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be paying attention to that,” she pointed at the screen in front of them. “Not me,”

“I had to spend the one day of the week that I have my wife all to myself, by myself, and now not only does she smell amazing but she’s also wearing my football hoodie,” Liam began. “Can you really blame me?” He questioned. “The Giants better focus on that damn touchdown if they want my eyes on them and not on my hot wife,”

“Just watch the game, babe,” Fallon chuckled, eating more of the nachos. “My meeting is not until eleven tomorrow morning so we will have plenty of time for each other once the game is over,” she reassured him before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek as he took a sip of beer. “It may be a bit boring right now but tonight is like a tradition for you,” she reminded him. “I’m happy to be here with you, being a part of it, but I don’t want to interfere with your routine and plans regarding the Super Bowl. I know how important tonight is for you,”

“You’re right, Fal,” he nodded. “Tonight is very special to me, yes. I’ve had great memories with my dad when he was still alive when it comes to football, but it’s been so lonely ever since he’s passed,” be explained. “You don’t have the same passion and that’s totally okay. I don’t blame you for liking different stuff and I don’t want you to ever think that,” he offered her a smile. “But to be honest, I’ve come to the conclusion that I need to start filling this void in my heart,” he admitted, “and I want to do it with you,”

“What are you saying, Liam?” She couldn’t help but frown in confusion as she raised her head off his chest to look him in the eye.

“That it’s time I start a new tradition on Super Bowl nights,” Liam responded, running his fingers delicately across her cheekbones before crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

“Are you tired?” Liam asked, twisting his fingers softly around her hair. 

Fallon had lied down on the couch during the halftime show, resting her head on his legs while bending her knees at the opposite end to fit on the leather piece of furniture. While his eyes had remained focused on the large screen in front of him, watching carefully every development in the third quarter, she had to admit that she even closed her eyes a couple of times.

“A little bit,” her tone was low. “Not that bad though,” she quickly added before placing a kiss on his thigh.

“I will understand if you want to go down to our room to get some sleep, babe,” he reassured her. “It’s a long game anyway,”

“I’m comfortable here,” Fallon informed, glancing up at him to offer him a smile.

“Lie on your back,” Liam instructed, his tone relatively serious as he sat up straight on his seat.

“What?” She couldn’t help but frown in confusion.

“You’re lying on your side. Lie down with your back against the cushions,” he explained. “Now place your feet flat on the couch, babe,” he continued. “Good girl,”

“What are you going to do, Liam?” Fallon asked. She was no saint and she knew exactly what that kind of request was all about, she just never thought he would be in the mood for such a thing in the middle of his beloved Super Bowl.

“Add some spice to this game,” Liam responded while slowly guiding his hand to the hem of her yoga pants, bypassing the thick black fabric with ease before reaching her panties. “Don’t you agree that the match is a bit boring?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, closing her eyes at the feeling of his middle and index finger teasing her lips through her panties. “I could definitely use a massage down there after the afternoon I had,” she admitted.

“Good,” his reply was short. “Because I’m in the mood to play with it,” he spoke while taking a sip of his beer with his free hand.

“Mhmm,” Fallon moaned as he returned his attention to the game, his fingers moving back and forth against the fabric. “Mhmm, oh god,” she murmured, keeping her eyes closed when she felt his skilled fingers speeding up.

“Oh god! Yes!” Liam screamed out of nowhere, practically jumping up on his seat as the Giants player approached the end of the field with the ball securely attached to his chest. “Come on, run!” He continued, his heart beating faster and faster as the player in question kept running. “That’s it!” He exclaimed, pressing his fingers harder against his wife’s clit, rubbing her with more force and determination than he actually realized. “Touchdown!” He yelled.

“Liam…” It was all she could mutter when he stopped screaming. “Liam, keep going, please,” she begged.

“Why the rush, babe?” He questioned, glancing down at her with the most devious smirk plastered on his lips. “They still have a shot at the field goal,”

“You just said the game was boring,” Fallon mentioned.

“Well, now that they’ve just scored a touchdown and are only losing by five points, I’m feeling a lot more excited,” Liam confessed.

“Too excited to continue what you were doing?” She asked.

“No, never,” he replied. “Why don’t you take your clothes off, babe?” He suggested.

Standing up, Fallon threw the fleece blanket back on the couch then quickly discarded her clothes, kicking the black yoga pants off her legs before pulling the blue hoodie above her head to reveal her bare breasts.

“How am I even watching those men run across a damn field and bump against each other when I have this goddess in front of me?” Liam wondered out loud.

“Well, you can have both tonight, I suppose,” she offered him a smile.

“Come here,”

Reaching for her body, he placed both hands on her hips before turning her around so she was facing the screen. For a split second, all he could do was run his tongue across his lips at the sight of her exposed back in front of him. As he brought her closer to him, he slowly pulled her down to sit on his legs, spreading her legs apart and placing her knees right above his.

“I want to watch the game like this,” he whispered in her ear once she leaned back against his chest completely.

Glancing at the screen, he threw his left arm over her chest, cupping her right breast as she tightened his embrace around her smaller frame. As the New York Giants kicked off the ball to the next team after scoring the extra point after the touchdown, Liam slipped his hand back inside her panties, resuming his slow ministrations as she moaned for him.

“So wet already, babe,” he commented. “How do you like my fingers playing with you?”

“A lot,” Fallon mumbled.

“I love the way you feel when you’re this ready for me,” Liam spoke while caressing her bundle of nerves.

“Your fingers feel so fucking good, Liam,” she groaned, desperate for more friction.

“Patience, babe,” he couldn’t help but laugh. “Watch the game for a little while,” his tone was soft, his breath warm against her face as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I don’t want to watch the game anymore,” Fallon complained in a husky voice. “I would much prefer to focus on what’s currently happening inside my panties right now, to be honest,” she added, running her hand softly over one of his thighs as he slid his hand even lower.

“Watch the game, Fal,” Liam insisted. “Pay attention to those players, watch as they run yards and yards in order to score a touchdown,” he murmured while teasing her entrance with the tip of his middle finger. “Watch the game while your husband fingers you,”

“Mhmm,” she moaned at the feeling of his highly skilled finger penetrating her in the slowest of movements. “Oh yes,” she sighed. “Oh god!”

“Eyes on the screen, babe. Eyes on the screen,” he demanded.

“I am watching!” Fallon exclaimed before having to bite on her bottom lip to avoid closing her eyes at the marvelous sensation of his finger curling inside of her, reaching her G-spot just as he took her earlobe between his teeth.

“Why don’t we take these off, huh?” Liam suggested, pulling out of her momentarily to grab the fabric of her panties. “So you can feel more comfortable,” he added before pushing the small undergarment down her pants. “Perfect,” he stated once he laid his eyes on her glistening lips, letting his tongue travel across his top lip as he stared at the swollen lips covered in so much lubrication already.

Changing their positions slightly but still keeping her on his lap, Liam turned around on his seat so he would be able to face her. While her right hand immediately flew to his hair, her left hand ended up on his chest, fidgeting with his shirt as he resumed playing with her clit.

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Fallon murmured against his lips.

“Just a little bit,” he promised before leaning in for a passionate kiss. “Just enough to get that loud scream out of you when you cum,” he whispered, turning sideways on the couch so he could lean her body against the back cushion. “Can you give me that, Fallon?” He asked in her ear. “Can you scream my name while I make you come?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Now keep those knees apart, alright?” Liam instructed. “I’m going to finger you really good and you’re going to scream my name when you come with them moving in and out of you. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” she nodded again.

Leaning his forehead against the side of her head, Liam slid his hand all the way down to her center and quickly pushed his middle finger inside of her. The sudden intrusion was enough to elicit a gasp out of her but it wasn’t until he added two more fingers that she felt herself losing control completely.

“That’s it, Fallon,” he commented once her moaning intensified, noticing how hard it was for her to breath as she moved her hips back and forth in order to meet his fingers. “That’s the sound I like to hear,” he told her.

“They’re close to another touchdown,” Fallon informed him, trying her best to keep her attention on the game as he had demanded only a few minutes back. “You’re not going to watch it?” She questioned teasingly.

“Do you want me to stop what I’m doing?” Liam countered.

“Considering the way you rubbed me during their last touchdown, I’m begging for you to watch this one while you’re fingers are in deep,” she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Then I will watch it,” he told her. “As long as you watch it too. No closing your eyes,” his tone was firm.

“Liam…” Fallon begged when he turned his attention to the screen, picking up speed as he finally focused on the players trying to so desperately carry the ball towards the end of the field.

“Come on, babe,” Liam encouraged her. “Give me that orgasm, come on,”

“Liam!” She screamed, running a hand through her hair as her other one fell flat against the arm of the couch. “Oh god, Liam!” She repeated once she couldn’t hold the tingling between her legs anymore. She could feel her stomach tightening inside of her and she could swear there was simply no oxygen getting in her lungs the faster he moved his fingers in and out of her.

“They’re getting close to the line, you see?” He narrated. “Let go when they cross the line, Fallon. Come on my fingers just as my favorite team scores another touchdown, Fallon. Focus on the player and let go when he gets to the end,”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Fallon moaned when she felt the tip of his middle finger teasing her G-spot. “LIAM!” She screamed, finally allowing her eyes to close once a player that she had absolutely no idea of who it was crossed the white line painted on the grass field, falling to the ground with another five men on top of him as he hugged the ball tightly against his chest.

“Damn!” Liam exclaimed, his eyes wide in pure ecstasy as he moved his eyes from the screen and his wife repeatedly. “That was a touchdown, alright,” he giggled softly before planting a kiss on her cheek. “An amazing touchdown, as a matter of fact, Mrs. Ridley,” he rubbed his lips against hers while slowly pulling his fingers out of her. “It’s not every night a man gets to witness something like this, you know?” He asked rhetorically, bringing his hand up to his mouth before closing his lips around the three fingers that had just sent her to the moon and back.

“Remind me to come up here more often during game nights,” she chuckled.

“Oh, I will,” he smirked, throwing her a wink as he licked all of her stickiness off his fingers, one by one, circling his tongue around his thick knuckles while his eyes focused entirely on the blue orbs that he loved so much. “I most certainly will,” he nodded before sitting properly on the couch, leaning back against the cushion to realize they had traded seats after their third quarter endeavor. “Can you pass me my beer?” He requested, spreading his legs a few inches apart to accommodate the hard and painful erection that currently sat between his legs, still confined inside his pajama pants.

“You want more nachos too?” Fallon asked while handing one of the bottles over to him.

“I’m good,” Liam replied, taking a sip of the beer. “Are you good?” He frowned when he noticed her reaching for one of the paper napkins sitting in between the snacks.

“Perfect,” she replied with a smile before taking the soft napkin to her center, cleaning some of the mess her husband had made her do so it wouldn’t bother her.

“I still can’t believe they’re actually winning right now,” he murmured as the Giants kicked off to the opposing team after scoring their extra point post touchdown.

“Well, it’s not every night you have a lucky charm next to you,” Fallon spoke playfully.

“No, it’s not,” Liam shook his head, raising the long neck bottle up to his lips once more.

“You think they will win?”

“They might,” he responded. “The Chiefs are incredibly good though. They may have turned the game around in this quarter but that doesn’t mean their team is solid enough for a victory,” he explained. “They’re going to have to work for it. Hard,”

“Want one?” Fallon asked while grabbing one of the cupcakes.

“Sure,” Liam nodded, settling the beer bottle down on the small table to his right before accepting one of the chocolate cupcakes.

“You okay?” She couldn’t help but notice him shifting on his seat as he bit on the small cake.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied shortly, turning his attention back to the screen. 

While his right hand was busy holding the remaining half of his cupcake, just waiting for him to finish chewing and swallowing to feed him another piece of the delicious dessert, his left hand had slightly different plans. As his focus returned to the important game ahead of him, his hand wandered down his body and quickly slipped through the waistband of his light gray pajama pants.

“Mhmm,” a moan escaped his lips when he was finally able to give his member the attention it had been desperately craving.

“You hard, babe?” Fallon asked, fully aware of the answer but still intending to torture him by licking the frosting out of the tip of her fingers right in front of him.

“Feel it,” Liam suggested while pulling his hand back.

“I guess it’s my turn to have some fun then, isn’t it?” She mentioned, glancing down to the evident thickness over one of his legs.

“Well, I would never deny my wife some fun, would I?” He questioned back.

“You wouldn’t, no,” Fallon shook her head, allowing her right hand to slide towards him.

“Mhmm,” Liam moaned when she wrapped her fingers around him through the fabric of his pants. “That feels good, Fal,” he muttered, his voice barely audible as he threw his head backwards, enjoying the chills then ran up his body once she tightened her grip around him while gently stroking his obvious erection.

“No boxers tonight, babe?” Her eyes sparkled as a devious grin formed on the corner of her lips.

“You know I like to sleep freely,” he shrugged.

“I’m not complaining,” Fallon chuckled. “In fact, I’m quite satisfied with the lack of underwear,” she mentioned, pulling him out of the confinements of his pants while leaning towards him. “But now it’s your turn to focus on the game while I offer you some good time, okay?” She spoke once they were face to face, her hand wrapped around his shaft as she looked into his eyes.

“Okay,” Liam nodded.

“Are you enjoying the game, Liam?” She asked, setting up a teasing and torturing pace as she slowly moved her hand up and down his length.

“I am,” he gasped.

“And are you enjoying this sexy, adult fun you’re having with your wife while watching the game?” Fallon continued.

“I am,” he repeated, bucking up his hips involuntarily as if begging for her to pick up speed.

“Have you ever had a girl go down on you during a game?”

“No,” Liam shook his head, closing his eyes in an attempt of actually processing what she was insinuating.

“Would you like a girl to go down on you during a game?” She rephrased.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Has the famous writer forgotten about other words in the English vocabulary?” Fallon couldn’t help but tease him about his monosyllabic responses as she made her way to the floor, positioning himself right between his knees before eagerly taking him in her mouth.

“I haven’t,” Liam groaned, taking a deep breath when her hand returned to his member. “I just,” he paused, moaning at the feeling of her fingers moving along his length as she sucked on his tip. “You’re right, I have,” he admitted defeated once he realized it would be impossible for him to enjoy the blowjob his wife was currently giving her, watch the game and talk. 

“You taste so good,” she commented while looking up at him.

“God, I love having you on your knees like that,” he spoke while placing one hand on her head, pulling onto her messy brown strands to help her take him all in. “Fallon, oh my god!” He screamed when he felt her tongue rounding his head, gathering the first drops of precum that were starting to leak off its tip. “Fal,” he called out. “Fal, stop,” he requested, sliding his hand down to his neck in order to pull her back.

“What?” Fallon threw him a confused look while running a hand through her hair.

“I won’t last,” Liam informed her. “Come here,”

Turning around on the couch, he extended his legs until his feet reached the opposite arm then helped her climb back on his legs. As soon as she was able to settle one knee on each side of his body, Fallon sat down on him, trapping his erection between her swollen core and his abdomen.

Their bodies were already sweating from engaging in a kind of activity neither of them had actually thought was going to happen that night. He had already kicked off his pants when adjusting himself properly on the couch but as she got on his lap, she wasted no time pulling his football jersey over his head.

As the original piece fell on the floor, Fallon lowered her hand until her fingers could reach his member, stroking its tip gently as her hips moved back and forth for friction. At that point, she could tell he was no longer paying attention to the game because when he settled both hands on her ass, she knew exactly what he wanted.

“Lift your hips,” Liam requested.

Following his instructions, she transferred all of her weight from her center to her knees, holding her hips a few inches up his as he wrapped his own fingers around his member.

“So perfect,” he commented while rubbing the tip against her bundle of nerves, teasing her clit as he made sure to stare deeply into her eyes. “So perfect and wet already,” he added, spreading the natural lubrication across her swollen core.

“Stop teasing me,” Fallon begged with a pout.

“You want this?” Liam questioned, positioning himself at her entrance to allow her to finish the task by sinking down on him for once and for all.

“Oh god!” They moaned at the same time, both high on the incredible sensation of becoming one.

“Damn, Fallon!” It was all he managed to say when she began riding him.

As they figured out a steady and satisfying rhythm, Liam moved his hands up to her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he controlled her speed, and Fallon placed her hands flat on his chest for support.

At first, her hips enrolled in a soft and slow pace, hoping to provide them with a more sentimental and intimate interaction as they gazed into each other’s eyes. While their night had taken an unexpected turn, none of them regretted letting themselves reach that point. 

As Liam had said himself, it was time to start new traditions when it came to the Super Bowl. The memories he had built with his father would always be there. In his mind, in his heart, in his soul. But he needed to let go of the bittersweet feeling of needing his long lost parental figure every first Sunday of February.

Normally, he wouldn’t focus on anything but the football match playing on the screen in front of him, but that night, he couldn’t care less about it. Whether the New York Giants would take the Super Bowl cup home or not, it wasn’t as important anymore.

“Fal,” Liam moaned and before she could respond, he turned them around on the couch.

Fallon had no idea where he managed to gather all of the strength necessary for that change of positions but when she finally realized what was happening, Liam was throwing himself forward, pushing himself at her. As his body left the seating cushions, he sat up with his back against the couch, holding her on his lap as she continued to ride him.

“Do it, Fallon,” he requested. “Do it like you do best,”

“Fast?” She asked, receiving a single nod as response.

“Oh Fallon!” Liam screamed, tightening the grip of his fingers on both sides of her waist as she moved on top of him, increasing the speed of her hips as much as she could as her large breasts bounced in front of him and her hair flew in every possible direction.

“Liam,” Fallon moaned.

“I’m coming, Fal,” he informed her.

“Me too,” she closed her eyes. 

Fallon could feel him throbbing inside of her and it didn’t take long for him to come undone, completely at her mercy, as her walls clenched around him, their names leaving their lips in nothing but hushed moans as they reached their climax together.

“You should probably pay attention back to the game now,” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh, the soft sound of her chuckles echoing around the small, dark room as she rested his forehead against his.

“I might need a couple of minutes,” Liam confessed, his hands roaming up and down her exposed back while he continued to empty himself inside of her.

“You want me to stand?” She offered, placing her hands on his head before locking their eyes.

“No,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Stay,” he added.

“I love you,” Fallon spoke, her voice low as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead, her lips landing right between his eyebrows as she ran her fingers delicately through his hair.

“I love you too,” Liam whispered. “I guess someone is going to fall asleep during the next quarter,” he giggled when she leaned further against him, allowing her head to lie in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame in a tight and loving embrace.

“There’s a possibility,” she admitted. “I’m not going to lie,”

“Put the hoodie back on so you’re not cold,” he suggested. “Let’s just clean ourselves up and then we can cuddle, okay?” She nodded before standing up to reach for the discarded piece. 

“Damn, tonight was messy,” Fallon mentioned once his load started dripping down her inner thighs.

“Come here,” Liam requested and as she took a step forward, he grabbed a napkin and ran it gently up her legs to clean his cum off her skin.

“Thanks,” she offered him a smile while dressing back into the Giants hoodie. “Wake me up when it’s time to head down to our room?” She stared up at the deep blue of his eyes as she returned to the couch, pulling her knees up as she snuggled against his side.

“Don’t worry about it, Fal,” he immediately replied, throwing his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him. “Get some rest. I will carry you down once the game is over,” he added in the sweetest of tones before planting a long and meaningful on the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed our favorite couple fooling around while "watching" the super bowl! Let me know what you thought of it!


	7. the one in the walk in closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here am I! Back with... sex toys! Yes, that's exactly what you've read!
> 
> Enjoy this 11k chapter of falliam playing with a box of sex toys... all of the items are real, exisiting products and they are all linked throughout the chapter so, if you're interested in seeing exactly what they look like, make sure to check those links!
> 
> Have fun!

“Oh my god!” Fallon screamed at the inexplicably loud sound of a thunder, the third one in a time frame that couldn’t have been longer than ten minutes.

Earlier that morning, the Storm Prediction Center had issued a risk of severe weather from the states of Oklahoma to Georgia, warning the population about possible tornadoes in the area. What had started as moderate around ten o’clock that morning, had been upgraded to a high risk of severe thunderstorms in only a couple of hours as the threat of the tornado approached Atlanta.

The young couple had been halfway through dinner, watching the latest CNN updates about the weather on television as they enjoyed the meal Liam had cooked for them that night, when the storm began. The repetitive striking of lightings in the sky were enough to throw Fallon off her game, as her fear of storms resurfaced, preventing her from taking another single bite of her lobster ravioli as the sounds of one of her worst nightmares filled her ears.

As time went by, it only got worse. Even with the rather loud volume coming from their brand new television, they could still listen to the strong wind blowing outside of the windows, the sound of the tree branches flying back and forth bringing them a terrible and agonizing feeling of panic.

_“Authorities have just now confirmed that this tornado is expected to be as bad as the outbreak of 2008. Make sure to take shelter because this storm is only starting. Be safe!”_

Fallon could still hear the words from the weather man as she ran her hands nervously through her hair. The lights in the considerably large walk-in closet had already started flickering and the panic and fear inside her body were increasing at high speed, making it harder and harder for her to breath.

“Talk to me,” Liam whispered, taking a seat beside her on the floor before leaning back against the white wooden drawers where she kept all of her gym and sports clothes. “I’m right here, Fal,” he reminded her while throwing his right arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

“I hate this,” she muttered, rocking her body back and forth as she continued to hug her knees against her chest.

“I know, babe, I know,” his tone was soft. “But you’re not alone, okay?” He reassured her. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He added, raising his left hand up to her hair. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, Fallon, I promise,”

“This noise, Liam…” Fallon complained, pushing her fingers deep into her hair at the loud sound of a thunder.

“We’re safe here, Fallon,” Liam looked around the room they were currently in. “We built this as a safe room, remember?”

“I do, but,” she began.

“Then you know better than anyone that we’re both safe and sound in here,” he interrupted her. “These walls have been fortified enough to keep us safe in case of a break in, a tornado or even a terror attack, Fallon,” he reminded her. “I know the noise is horrible and maybe we should have thought of soundproofing this closet as well but I can guarantee you that nothing is going to happen to us, okay?”

“What if the windows break?” Fallon questioned. “What if one of those huge trees around the house falls and breaks a wall or something?”

“Then we will repair whatever needs to be repaired, babe,” Liam commented before tightening his grip around her shaking frame.

“Please, just let me take one pill,” she begged, staring deeply into the bright blue of his eyes as she looked up at him.

“No,” he shook his head. “You don’t need a pill to get through tonight, Fallon,” he told her. “I mean, I’m watching you carefully because I know how difficult this kind of weather is for you and I won’t keep you from taking something if you _really_ need it but to be honest, Fal? I don’t think you need it right now,” he explained. “You’re scared and that’s normal. It’s okay to feel scared at times like this, but I’m right here,”

“What if I can’t handle it on my own?” Fallon asked him. “What if I’m not capable of dealing with this panic without help? Without a pill?”

“You’re capable of a lot more than you realize, Fal,” Liam mentioned. “All I’m asking right now is that you allow _me_ to be your support system,” he requested, planting a kiss on the top of her head as she breathed in the soothing scent provided by his cologne. “I got some stuff at the kitchen before we locked ourselves in here… including a bottle of your favorite whiskey because at some point, I think we will both need it but the last thing I want is for you to rely on drugs or alcohol,”

“I’m not sure I can,” she admitted.

“Can you promise to try?” He countered. “We both know you keep a box of pills hidden in your sock’s drawer. I just want you to try focusing on something else instead of going straight to them,”

“Yeah,” Fallon nodded, her head moving slowly against his chest. “I think I can try,”

“Look at me,” Liam requested, running his fingers gently through her long brown locks as he waited for her eyes to meet his. “Why don’t you stand up and change into a comfortable set of pajamas and I will pour us a glass of that whiskey?” He suggested.

“I don’t want you to let go,” she confessed, gripping onto one of his biceps before resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“I will be only a few feet away from you, babe,” he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I understand it’s hard to control the fear, Fal. I can see that you’re on the verge of having a panic attack and I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen,” he promised her, setting one knee on the floor so he could push himself up. “Baby steps?” He added briefly while pulling her up with him.

“Okay,” Fallon nodded in agreement, sliding her hand down his arm to intertwine her fingers with his as she offered him an understanding smile.

“So… pajamas?” Liam murmured while gesturing to the side of the closet where she kept her sleepwear.

* * *

“Remind me again why we didn’t turn our bedroom into a safe room?” Fallon groaned before taking the crystal glass of whiskey up to her lips, savouring the bitter taste of the liquid as she watched her husband climb on the small three-step foldable ladder.

“Because our bedroom is too big,” Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “It has to be a rather small room and preferably in the middle of the house so it’s somehow hidden. Since you’d never agree to a safe room in the basement or the attic, this closet was the next reasonable option,”

“Well, at least my clothes, shoes and jewelry are safe,” she shrugged, holding onto the wide closet island located in the middle of the room, glancing down at its glass top to check on the delicate items she kept in there.

While her most precious and valuable jewelry were stored away either in the safe or hidden drawers all over the closet, she would keep the ones she used more frequently in the island for better and quicker access.

“That’s a way of looking at it,” he chuckled, extending his arm to reach for the rolled up sleeping bag inside the cabinet above her vast collection of Gucci handbags. “Were you able to talk to anyone?” He asked before throwing the heavy item on the floor.

“Blake and Anders are at the Manor,” Fallon responded, setting her iPhone face down on the island. “Most likely getting drunk in the wine cellar,” she added while walking towards him. “Sam is at La Mirage and I think Adam and Kirby are still in Savannah,”

“Next time your mother invites you to go to Paris with her, consider accepting it,” Liam teased her. “You would be happily strolling down Champs-Élysées with lots of shopping bags in hand instead of panicking over thunders,”

“I wouldn’t be happy knowing that you were here… facing this stupid tornado all by yourself,” she admitted. “Are we seriously supposed to sleep inside this thing?” She questioned with a frown, bending down to grab the blue polyester bag.

“Well,” he began, “consider it like camping,”

“I don’t _do_ camping,” Fallon complained.

“It’s not like we’re in a forest, Fallon,” Liam let out a soft laugh while placing one foot carefully on the upper step. “We’re in our walk-in closet, surrounded by outfits and accessories that probably cost as much as this entire house,” he reminded her.

“You’re still making me sleep on the floor,” she murmured.

“We both know you’re going to sleep on my chest anyway,” he mentioned, leaning over the wall as he tried to reach for the items that were still far in the back of the top shelf.

“Are you trying to climb into that shelf or anything?” Fallon asked, throwing him a confused look.

“There are a few extra blankets back here,” Liam informed her. “I think the pillows are in the cabinet above my suits,” he pointed across the room. “Would you grab them for me, please?”

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded. “Just be careful,” she ran her hand gently down his leg before heading towards his wall of formal wear.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked once he was finally able to grab one of the fleece blankets.

“A bit, yes,” Fallon turned around on her heels to look at him.

“See? This is why it’s important to let people in sometimes, Fal,” Liam offered her a smile. “You were so desperate to take a pill that you didn’t even realize that all you needed was to allow yourself to sit down with me for half an hour,”

“I might have to admit that leaning back against your chest with your arms wrapped around my stomach and a glass of whiskey in my hand wasn’t exactly a bad idea,” she giggled softly.

“We’re in this together, babe,” he told her. “My job tonight is making sure you don’t have a panic attack because of this tornado. Just go easy on the alcohol, please,” he requested when he noticed her reaching for the glass bottle, filling her empty glass with her second dose of the amber liquid.

“I hope that tomorrow morning’s job includes an incredible massage for your wife since you’re making me sleep on the cold hardwood floor,” Fallon teased him.

“I assume you don’t want to go back to the bedroom to spend all night wondering if the walls and roof are going to collapse over our bed?” Liam questioned. “This could be fun!” He paused. “Well, as fun as this whole situation allows but where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I don’t _have_ one,” she reminded him.

“Fallon?” He called out once he pulled the second fleece blanket off the shelf, revealing a large black box hidden in the far back.

“Yeah?”

“What is this?” Liam asked, throwing the soft object on the floor before reaching for the hard wooden box.

“A box?” Fallon replied briefly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this box,” he commented, his thumb tracing the golden lock shaped like a heart on its front. “What’s inside?” He threw her a curious look.

“Just some random stuff,” she shrugged. “Nothing important,” she added. “Holy shit!” She screamed when a sequence of three thunders echoed around them.

“Breath,” Liam spoke while stepping down from the ladder. “Deep breaths,” he instructed, placing the mysterious box on the closet island before taking the few steps necessary to get to his wife.

“This is not good,” Fallon mentioned, a scared groan escaping her lips when the lights flickered and the whole closet turned dark for about a minute.

Wrapping his fingers around her upper arm, he pulled her closer to him in one swift movement, her chest crashing against his as he enveloped her in the tightest embrace he could provide her with at that moment. It took her only a second to lie her head on his shoulders, throwing her arms around his lower back to hug him.

“Shh,” his tone was low. “It’s okay,” he promised, planting a comforting kiss on the top of her head, their height difference allowing her to fit _perfectly_ in his arms. “I’m here,” he whispered softly when a yellow lamp on the opposite side of the closet lit up.

As the storm kept getting worse, it was only a matter of time before they lost power. The light coming from the delicate, crystal chandelier right in the center of the room had already disappeared, along with every single small lamp scattered across the shelves. 

Suddenly, it felt like their clothes, shoes and other accessories were fading into the darkness that surrounded them. Fallon could no longer see the bright colors of her endless collection of hats or even the distinct shapes of her handbags, but she had to admit that the orangey, dimly lit atmosphere provided by the few emergency lamps they had in there was enough to keep her heart at ease.

“I hate this so much,” she murmured against his neck.

“I’m going to get the sleeping bag ready and we can lie down, okay?” Liam suggested. “Focus on your breathing, babe,” he spoke while rounding the closet island.

“How can you even be so calm when the world is ending right outside?”

“First of all, the world is not _ending_ , Fallon,” he couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re supposed to expect a lot of damage when this is all over but like I’ve said it already, the important thing is that we’re safe and sound in here,” he explained, placing the double sleeping bag on the floor before settling the two pillows and two extra blankets above it. “Besides, if I start panicking, who is going to keep you from going completely insane?” He teased.

“You have a point,” she chuckled, taking a step away from him for a moment to take a sip of her whiskey.

“Now,” Liam began, his hands leaving her body. “What I really want to know is what you’re hiding inside this secret box,” he muttered while scanning its smooth black surface with his fingers.

“It’s just a box, babe,” Fallon told him. “I have plenty of boxes in this closet and you’ve never once questioned what’s inside them,”

“I know that you keep specific jewelry hidden but this one is big and it’s most certainly too heavy to have jewelry in it,” he countered. “Unless you have some of the world’s biggest diamonds and I’m not aware?”

“It’s not diamonds,” she shook her head. “You know where all of my diamonds are, babe,” she reminded him. “From the smallest to the most special ones,”

“I thought we didn’t have secrets from each other, though?”

“It’s not a _secret_ , Liam,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “It’s just some random stuff that I’ve had for a few years but ever since we moved here a couple of months ago, it’s been sitting there… I don’t even remember the last time I opened it, to be honest,” she confessed.

“I don’t want to intrude,” he told her. “But you can’t exactly blame me for being curious, can you?”

Pulling one of the drawers of the island open, she slipped her hand inside it and retrieved a small velvet bag. As Liam watched her carefully, his eyes wide in curiosity, she held the maroon bag upside down until a golden key fell on the palm of her hand.

“While I think you might regret asking about the contents of the box, here,” Fallon spoke, handing him the key. “You know me better than anyone, Liam, and well, let’s just say that I’ve learned my lesson regarding keeping secrets from each other…” She told him. “If it’s important for you to know what I keep in this, just open it,” she gave him a nod before glancing down at the box.

“Why would I regret it?” Liam couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, you may know me better than anyone but…” She paused, trying to come up with the right words. “There may be a side of me that you’re not exactly _that_ familiar with,”

* * *

“Oh, my, god,” Liam’s eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor when he finally opened the black leather box, revealing its contents as his wife’s cheeks turned all shades of red. “Fallon, this is…” He paused, not knowing exactly what to say.

“A lot to take in, I assume,” Fallon spoke up, staring down at her hands and fidgeting with the large peach diamond as she avoided his eyes.

“That’s for sure, yes,” he nodded, carefully grabbing the [glass dildo](https://www.lovehoney.com/sex-toys/dildos/glass-dildos/p/crystal-heart-wavy-glass-dildo-6-inch/a25734g75090.html) that sat right on top of everything. “How come you’ve never told me you have an entire box of sex toys?” He questioned as his bright and curious eyes scanned the transparent object.

“It’s not like we need this kind of stuff,” she shrugged, watching as he ran his thumb across the undulating shaft of the wavy glass dildo before taking a minute to focus specifically on the pink heart-shaped grip.

“We don’t, no,” Liam agreed, placing the dildo down on the floor.

They had sat down on the double sleeping bag to open the mysterious box once he decided he actually wanted to see what she had been hiding in the back of their closet for months. Side by side, Fallon had waited impatiently for him to unlock the object sitting right in front of them, thinking of every possible scenario that was just about to unfold.

Although they had been together for a while, the topic of adult toys had never come up in any of their conversations and she couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiety crawling up her body when he pulled open the lid.

“That doesn’t mean this kind of stuff isn’t fun though,” he continued, taking a second toy out of the box. “I mean, I can’t say I have a lot of experience with these things as you clearly seem to have,” he chuckled, holding the [bling feather tickler](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/bondage/whips-crops-ticklers/bling-feather-tickler/pc/2352/c/2385/sc/2391/180061.uts) in between his fingers before raising it up to her face. “But I can’t help but wonder why you’ve kept this from me?” He asked while running the bordeaux feather across her cheek in the softest and most delicate of gestures.

“I didn’t keep this from you as a secret, babe,” Fallon began. “I hope you know that,” she quickly added, closing her eyes at the feeling of the feathers moving up and down her skin. “It’s just that,” she paused, running a hand nervously through her hair, “our sex life is great as it is, Liam,” she told him.

“We _do_ have an amazing sex life,” Liam laughed lightly. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t be even better, right?” He questioned teasingly. “Is this good, babe?”

“Yeah,” she could only nod in response.

“Where do you like to feel this feather, babe? Can you tell me?” He asked with a devious grin on his lips.

“My inner thighs,” she told him.

“Interesting,” Liam smirked, setting the item down next to the glass dildo. “What’s this?” He turned towards her before reaching for a dark red satin bag.

“That’s…” Fallon blushed.

“Oh,” his jaw dropped when he held it upside down, allowing its contents to fall on the sleeping bag. “Someone’s into bondage, I see,” he teased, his eyes wide in total surprise but with a sudden feeling of both interest and desire.

“Well,” she muttered. “You’ve seen yourself how… well,” she rambled, “ _dominant_ I can be, sometimes,”

“Throwing me on the bed and riding me is one thing, babe,” Liam commented. “Using these is a whole different thing,” he murmured as he reached for one of the four pairs of faux fur handcuffs - two in black and two in bright red. “May I ask why you have _four_ of these, by the way?”

“Both arms, both legs,” Fallon replied shortly, hoping he wouldn’t ask for specific details regarding those items.

“Completely sprawled out on the bed?” He gasped. “Damn, Fallon!” He groaned when he started to feel his blood rushing south at the picture of her lying completely naked on the mattress, with her arms and legs opened and handcuffed to the bed. “Wearing this as well?” He asked, tracing the delicate fabric of the satin blindfold that had fallen off the bondage bag along with the handcuffs.

“Give me those,” she requested, gathering the four items while avoiding his eye contact as best as she could. “I assume you’re interested in those,” she gestured towards the glass dildo and the bling feather tickler. “This can be the throw away pile them,” she informed while placing the handcuffs next to her right knee.

“Why would you throw them away?” Liam frowned.

“I don’t feel like keeping them,”

“Why not?” He asked. “I bet you look hot as hell in them,” he added but she remained quiet, throwing the handcuffs and the blindfold back into the satin bag before setting them back down. “Oh my god!” He screamed when his brain connected the dots and finally processed what the whole situation was all about.

“Liam…” She mumbled, wishing he wouldn’t go there.

“You’re the _dominant_ one,” Liam muttered. “Which means,” he paused briefly, “that you’re not exactly the one _using_ them,” he concluded.

“Please, Liam, just pretend you didn’t see this bag, okay?” Fallon begged. “I should have thrown them away a long time ago anyway,”

“I’m sorry,” his tone was soft. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Fal,” he whispered while throwing one arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him. “It’s your box. If you want to throw it all away, it’s not like I will object,”

“It’s okay, Liam,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. “You couldn’t have known…”

“Can I ask you something, Fallon?” Liam requested, glancing towards her as his fingers moved gently through her long brown strands.

“Of course,” Fallon nodded, caressing his thigh.

“You’ve only had one serious and long relationship before me so…” He started. “I really wish I didn’t have to bring this up but I can’t help but wonder…” He continued, the words practically on his tongue as he lowered his tone, as if it physically hurt him to ask the question that had been bugging him ever since he found out what was inside his wife’s mysterious box. “Did you use this stuff with him?”

“Not everything, but some of them, yes,” she told him.

“There are a _lot_ of toys in this box, babe,” Liam mentioned. “Was it that bad or are you just… adventurous?”

“I can’t say it was bad because it wasn’t,” Fallon admitted. “But now that I know what it feels like to be in love and to actually have that intimate and powerful connection with someone when you’re having sex, I can say that what I used to think was a relationship was pretty much about fucking each other, you know?” She shrugged. “Now that I have you and I know what’s like to actually make love to someone… I look back and I realize that we used each other, in a way, you know?”

“I’m sorry, Fal,” he whispered before planting a long and comforting kiss on her temple.

“It’s okay. It’s in the past,” she offered him a smile. “It’s you and me now and that’s all that matters to me,”

“Do you want me to put the box back where I found it?”

“No, nonsense,” Fallon shook her head. “I don’t even remember most of the stuff in here so I might as well see what I have inside my own closet,” she chuckled. “Besides, you’ve shown quite a lot of interest in those two toys so maybe… we could choose some to, you know, use together?”

“Even though you’ve used them with him?” Liam asked.

“Why don’t we sort everything into two piles? This one will go straight into the trash,” she pointed towards the one on her right, “and that one is the pile that we will keep to make new memories,” she gestured to the two toys he had already separated.

“Okay,” he nodded. “This looks interesting,” he mentioned while reaching for what he could only guess was some sort of a [game](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/naughty-novelty/sex-games/53-sex-position-cards/pc/2352/c/187/sc/188/26572.uts). “53 Sex Positions Card,” he spoke. “Give each other a lifetime of amazing sex,” he read the small white words on the purple paper box.

“Oh, they’re _very_ interesting,” Fallon smiled. “The cards tell you exactly what she is supposed to do, what he is supposed to do and _how_ you’re supposed to do it… not to mention that they have a difficulty level which is very intriguing,” she explained.

“Let me guess, you always chose the most challenging ones,” Liam teased.

“Well, it _is_ a game to spice things up, Liam,” she shrugged.

“And are we keeping this interesting card game?” He questioned.

“Your choice, babe,”

“I don’t want to keep things that you want to throw away, Fallon,” he countered.

“I will tell you when I want to throw something away, believe me,” Fallon reassured him. “I don’t mind keeping it but if it’s something that you’re not interested in, let’s just throw it away,”

“I think I want to try some of these positions,” Liam admitted, chuckling softly as he ruffled through a few cards. “Are you sure you’re okay keeping it?”

“Yeah, I am,” she nodded. “Let’s keep this one as well,” she added when she turned her attention back towards the box and her eyes landed on a tiny, transparent plastic bag with [four dices](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/naughty-novelty/sex-games/ultimate-bedroom-dice-game/pc/2352/c/187/sc/188/103543.uts) in it.

“What the hell is this, Fallon?” His eyes widened for what was probably the tenth time that night when he noticed a large and peculiar box with a drawing of a couple in front of it.

“Okay, I’m not even going to lie but this game is one of my favorites,” Fallon spoke while reaching for the [ _Foreplay in a Row_ ](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/naughty-novelty/sex-games/foreplay-in-a-row-couples-game/pc/2352/c/187/sc/188/104532.uts) game. “I bought it in Amsterdam many years ago,” she told him. “It’s exactly like that Four in a Row game but with foreplay stuff… each chip has a naughty act written on it and when you get four of them in a row either vertically, horizontally or diagonally, your partner has to act out each activity listed on the chips,” she explained. “What do you say we keep it?”

“I was going to suggest something else actually,” he began.

“Oh, okay. We can throw it away if it’s not something you feel like having,” she murmured, not even bothering to let him finish his train of thought before jumping into a conclusion. “It’s not like I can play it by myself anyway,”

“Fallon, will you just let me finish?”

“Oh, sorry,” she apologized.

“I was actually wondering if… you’d like to _play_?” Liam suggested.

“Now?” Fallon asked, surprised. She certainly wasn’t expecting that kind of offer.

“It’s not like we have anywhere else to go,” he chuckled, looking around the dimly lit room. “And well… if we’re going through a box filled with sex toys, it’s only fair that we play with them, don’t you think?”

“What are you implying, Mr. Ridley?”

“That once we decide on which items we’re going to keep, I want to use them,” Liam informed her.

“ _All_ of them?” She asked in the same tone of surprise.

“We’re locked inside our closet for the rest of the night with a box filled with sex toys right in front of us, Mrs. Ridley,” he reminded her. “Don’t you think it’d be a waste to just go to sleep? You did say you want to make new memories with these toys,”

“You really want to play?” Fallon raised her head off his shoulder and stared deeply into the deep blue of his eyes.

“I do,” Liam nodded, taking the glass dildo in his hand in order to take another closer look at it. “I really, _really_ want to play,” he spoke, locking his eyes back with hers as he slipped the toy between her legs. 

Since they were both sitting with their legs crossed, her left knee touching his right one while he held her closer to him by his arm on her shoulders, he had plenty of room to work with the toy.

“You up for it?” He asked while gently rubbing the thick, transparent dildo up and down her center through the fabric of her pajama pants.

“I am,” she moaned, closing her eyes at the marvelous feeling of the flared glass tip against her sensitive core, even through two layers of clothing.

“Shall I start with this adorable heart dildo?” He asked.

“You can, if you want,” Fallon told him. “Just make sure you open that blue bag inside the box first though,” she instructed. “Glass toys offer unique sensations but you have to pair them with lube, babe,”

“I assume this blue bag is where you keep your lube?” Liam mentioned while grabbing the medium sized bag. “Not just _one_ lube, I suppose,” he could only laugh when he realized how heavy it was.

“Just choose one so you can go back to what you were doing,” she insisted.

“Choosing which items we should keep and which items we should throw in the trash?” He asked playfully, fully aware that she was referring to the toy he had just teased her center with. “Because I will return to that task soon, yes,” he nodded, “but from now on, I feel like I should try them out first before deciding whether I want to keep a specific toy or not,”

“You do know there are over twenty items inside this box, right?” Fallon countered.

“It’s a good thing the night has just started then, babe,” Liam threw her a wink before pulling the zipper of the blue bag open.

* * *

“Tell me about these,” Liam requested once all of the bottles of lubricant were laid out in front of them. “Which ones do you like the most?”

“This one is good,” Fallon reached for a [black packaging with a golden cap](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/strawberry-flavored-oral-sex-cream-2-oz-/161516.uts).

“Oralicious,” he couldn’t help but laugh at the product’s name. “Playtime never tasted so good,” he read the words right above the image of a strawberry, the small red fruit indicating the flavor of the oral sex cream.

“Have you ever used this kind of thing?” She asked.

“No,” Liam shook his head. “I’ve used flavored condoms before but I can’t say I’ve used lubes and creams like this,”

“Would you _like_ to use them?”

“I think so,” he nodded. “What about this [one](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/lubes-lotions/prolong-enhance-lubes/good-head-oral-delight-watermelon-gel-4-oz-/pc/2352/c/196/sc/202/702.uts)?” He showed her a red one, a tube that looked like a toothpaste and was so wrinkled it barely had any cream left inside.

“That one was his favorite, actually,” Fallon replied shortly.

“Throw away pile?” Liam quickly suggested.

“Yes, _definitely_ throw away pile,” she chuckled.

“Please, tell me we can keep this one,” he spoke while reaching for a small plastic bottle labeled _[Sex Syrup](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/lubes-lotions/warming-lubes-lotions/sex-syrup-warming-cherry-flavored-massage-oil-4-oz-/pc/2352/c/196/sc/203/141842.uts)_. His blue orbs sparkled in excitement when he read the tiny black words on its front and she couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.

_Lickable_

_Warming_

_Massage Oil_

“It’s closed, babe, I’ve never even used this one,” Fallon informed him. “So yeah, we can keep it,” she offered him a smile.

“Perfect!” Liam exclaimed. “Let’s keep this one here,” he added, apparently creating a third pile of items.

“May I ask what this third pile means, Mr. Ridley?” She questioned teasingly.

“You seem to have plenty of interesting items in this adult box of yours and it’s safe to say that we’re going to use all of them at some point,” he began. “But I can already tell there are some that I want to try out _tonight_ , Mrs. Ridley,” he threw her a wink before pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips.

“Then I must admit I’m a bit disappointed that the glass dildo didn’t make it to this third pile,” Fallon pouted.

“I’ve already spotted five different vibrators inside the box besides the glass dildo, babe,” Liam whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth as he let out a soft moan with the sole purpose of teasing her. “And as you said it yourself, there are over twenty items in here so…”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Mr. Ridley,”

“ _I_ am going to be the death of you, Fallon?” He countered, his eyes wide at her statement. “I just found out my wife has a box filled with adult games, lubes and sex toys and _I’m_ going to be the death of you?”

“Well, you _are_ going to try them out on me, aren’t you?” Fallon questioned.

“Of course, I am,” Liam laughed lightly. “Although I assume this box has at least a couple of things that you can use on _me_?”

“Oh, that’s for sure,” she replied with a suggestive smirk, a sexy grin forming on the corner of her lips as she reached for a [blue spray bottle](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/numbing-blue-raspberry-deep-throat-spray-2-oz-/174404.uts). “Lean against the island and extend your legs,” she requested in a serious tone.

“What? Why?” He frowned in confusion.

“Shh, don’t ask questions, babe,” Fallon whispered, watching as he uncrossed his legs before leaning back against the drawers of the closet island as she had just instructed.

“Fallon,” he mumbled, almost incoherently, when he felt her hand cupping him through his sweatpants.

“Look at me,” she whispered. “Look at me, babe,” she repeated, slipping her hand inside his boxers to swiftly free his member out of the confinements of the black cotton fabric. “Just relax,” her tone was soft when his eyes finally met hers, blue meeting blue as she set up a satisfying yet torturing pace.

“Oh god,” Liam moaned, lifting his arm off her shoulders in an involuntary motion. Instead of pulling it back to him, he allowed his hand to settle on the back of her head. “Oh god, Fallon!” He screamed when her fingers closed tightly around his hardening shaft, threading his fingers into her hair and pulling onto the long locks as she continued to stroke him. “I thought we were going to sort the items first,”

“We are sorting,” Fallon shrugged. “Let’s see if you’re going to approve of this next item,” she mentioned, letting go of him to grab the numbing blue raspberry deep throat spray she had gotten from the box. “Stand up,” she demanded.

While Liam pushed himself up, she set her knees down on the soft sleeping bag so she was kneeling in front of him then carefully took the transparent cap off the small bottle. Once he was standing up, she pulled his sweatpants and boxers down in one movement and glanced at him for a split second before taking his member in her hand again.

“I can’t even explain how much I love this position,” Liam groaned, feeling as if she was torturing him with her gentle and slow strokes along his hard shaft.

“You’re in charge, okay?” Fallon looked up at him and he could only swallow hard at the proposition. 

As he replied with a nod, she brought the bottle up to her mouth and spread her lips open as wide as she could. His eyes were fixated on her, still trying to process the fact that she was on her knees, facing his erection and ready to try out one of her adult cosmetics with him, when she sprayed the product on her throat.

“Fal,” it was all he could mutter when she gave him a reassuring nod. She could already feel the sweet taste of the product tingling in her mouth, mixed with traces of sour and acid as it slowly provided her with the expected numbing sensation.

“You’re in control, babe,” she repeated, placing her hands on the back of his thighs before looking up at him.

“The things you do to me, Fallon,” he took a deep breath as he took his member in his hand. “Open up,” he requested, rubbing his tip across her bottom lip. “Good girl,” he murmured when she closed her lips around the head.

Slowly, Liam began sliding his erection further inside her mouth. His right hand was still lost in between her long hair strands while his left one was busy guiding his member exactly where he needed it the most.

Fallon had always managed to surprise him with her blowjob skills but there was no denying she was going to overcome all of them that night. She had an inexplicable amount of control and not only was she capable of taking his entire length in her mouth, but she could also _keep_ him in there for a couple of minutes without gagging.

Increasing the speed of his hips, he gripped onto her hair to move her head along with his thrusts and could only close his eyes when she ran her tongue around his shaft, moving it in quick and repetitive circles. Much to his surprise, she didn’t even budge, or gag at all, when he hit the back of her throat and a loud moan escaped his lips while he pulled on her hair even harder.

“Holy fuck, Fallon!” Liam screamed, thrusting his hips forward. “Oh god!” He exclaimed, wondering how it was even possible for her to stay like that for so long, her eyes closed and her head completely still as her tongue kept circling and teasing his already throbbing member. “Fal, I,” he paused mid-sentence when he felt the desperate need to scream at the top of his lungs at the immeasurable pleasure of having his wife deep throat him. “Fal,” he called out when it became too much for him to handle.

Grasping onto her hair with one hand and wrapping his free fingers around his erection, he gently pulled out of her mouth as felt it pulsating between her lips. Fallon let go of him with a loud pop and offered him a bright smile as she looked up at him, the pair of blue eyes filled with lust and desire meeting his matching ones.

“Come,” the word trailed on her tongue as nothing but a whisper, her lips spread slightly apart as he held the tip of his member against her bottom one.

“I will,” he replied, stroking his length a couple of times before pointing it directly to her mouth.

Fighting against the urge to close his eyes, he focused on staring into her ocean blue orbs while his entire body shook at the wave of his orgasm. They were both lost in each other’s gaze when he came, spilling all over her tongue as his fingers moved back and forth around his hard shaft. 

Suddenly, the tart yet sweet taste of the blue raspberry was replaced by the salty, familiar and characteristic taste of her husband and she could only offer him a smile as she swallowed every single drop of cum while staring up at him.

“Damn, Fallon,” Liam finally let go of the breath he was holding. “Come here,” settling one hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her up in one experienced and perfectly calculated movement and crashed his lips on hers.

In a split second, his tongue was demanding access, pushing against her just as eager lips as it made its way into her mouth. Tangling around hers, he began a slow but steady rhythm while wrapping his arms around her lower back to pull her closer to him.

A hushed moan escaped her when she felt his softening member against her center. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pushed herself forward and onto his chest and allowing her fingers to get lost in his short hair strands, she deepened the kiss even more.

“Liam,” Fallon whispered when he turned them around, backing her against the closet island as the need and desperation to have her only grew at the taste of himself on her tongue.

“How am I even supposed to enjoy a blowjob without this spray thing now?” Liam questioned, his tone serious as his breathing started to go back to normal and she couldn’t help but laugh at the concerned look on his face. “I mean it, Fallon,”

“I know,” she nodded, running her thumb across her lips to clean the mess he had left there. “It’s funny though… how surprised and excited you are about the spray,”

“You can handle my size well, Fallon, but that blowjob was beyond everything I could have ever imagined,” he admitted.

“The spray makes my throat numb and it prevents me from gagging so you can go deeper,” Fallon explained.

“Yeah, we’re definitely keeping this one,” Liam informed.

“I have two others,” she spoke before sitting down on the sleeping bag. “Here,” she handed him two similar bottles - a [red one](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/good-head-menthol-strawberry-throat-numbing-spray-2-oz-/49474.uts?Extid=sf_froogle) and a second [blue one](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/good-head-cotton-candy-throat-numbing-spray-2-oz-/215070.uts?Extid=sf_froogle).

“It’s clear that you like strawberry flavored things but cotton candy, Fallon?” He chuckled when he read the flavors of the two items she had just offered him. “I’m not sure whether I should feel excited or worried about my wife wanting a dick that tastes like cotton candy,”

“It’s sweet,” Fallon shrugged in response. “The strawberry one was actually the first one I got and I liked the sensation so I got these other two… the blue raspberry is quite nice with its tart taste and I’ve only tried the cotton candy one once, to be honest, but it was interesting,”

“Shall we keep all of them?” Liam suggested.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You can put them in your pile,” she gestured towards the group of objects they were going to keep and he quickly set the three spray bottles next to the glass dildo, the feather tickler, the adult games and the strawberry flavored oral sex cream.

“Should I be worried that our throw away pile only has three items and our keep pile has ten?” He frowned. “I mean, you did start this box back when,”

“I was _single_ ,” Fallon quickly finished his sentence, cutting him off before he could say the name she most certainly did not want to hear at that moment. Especially not when they were sitting side by side with him naked from his waist down after having just come in her mouth.

“What? For real?” Liam asked in a tone of surprise.

“I did buy most of the stuff when I was with him, yeah, but,” she paused. “The vibrators were and have always been mine and mine _only_ ,” she confessed.

“You mean,”

“He hasn’t used or even _seen_ any of them,” Fallon told him. “I’ve always used them when I was alone… either just by myself in my bedroom, away on vacation or even on business trips,”

“Well, while this is a complete surprise, I must admit I’m glad that you haven’t used them with him,” Liam began. “But what means the most to me is that you’re actually showing them to me… that you’re actually letting me know that they exist inside our closet and that you use them,” he spoke softly.

“I haven’t used them in a _really_ long time, babe,”

“Not even during those business trips for Fallon Unlimited?” He questioned. “Or those writing retreats I went away on?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I always felt like you had kept me satisfied enough for those days apart and well, whenever it became too much to handle, we would phone sex so,”

“Now that I’m aware these toys exist,” Liam spoke up while reaching for one of the vibrators inside the box.

The [purple vibrator](https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL10349/pleasure-works/pirouette?lref=Cat%7Ccatalog1200005_3000%7C%7C228%7Cc%7C0%7C-relevance%7Ctoy_category%7C0) seemed to be one of the simplest of the collection but as he ran his fingers through the sleek, velvety rippling curved shaft, he could only imagine his wife using it. The toy couldn’t be longer than seven inches and glancing briefly at her, it was impossible not to think of the purple vibrator disappearing between her legs.

“Keep?” He asked.

“Yes,” Fallon nodded. “Why don’t you choose one to try out on me now?” She suggested once the vibrator joined the other toys.

“What are these?” Liam grabbed three squeeze bottles of lube that seemed to be from a kit as they all had the same black packaging and even similar names, but each one of the three seemed to have a different purpose.

“They’re stimulation and sexual enhancer creams from this AF collection,” she explained, placing the three bottles in front of them so she could tell him about their specific details. “This one is a [stimulation intensifier](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/lubes-lotions/prolong-enhance-lubes/aroused-af-stimulation-intensifier-cream-1-5-oz-/pc/2352/c/196/sc/202/214436.uts),” she reached for the one with the word **AROUSED** written in capital, pink bold letters on it. “You apply the cream to the clitoris and it creates a tingling sensation that makes sex mind-blowing,” she told him, setting it down before grabbing the second bottle, the one with the word **HARD** written in capital, blue bold letters on it. “This one is meant to be used to [enhance sexual performance](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/lubes-lotions/prolong-enhance-lubes/hard-af-erection-enhancer-cream-1-5-oz-/pc/2352/c/196/sc/202/214435.uts)… you apply the cream before you’re fully hard so when you achieve that erection you will last longer,” she continued. “The last one is probably one of the best I’ve ever used,” she mentioned while reaching for the [third black bottle](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/lubes-lotions/prolong-enhance-lubes/tight-af-vaginal-tightening-cream-1-5-oz-/pc/2352/c/196/sc/202/214430.uts), the one with **TIGHT** written in capital, pink bold letters on it. “You apply it to the vaginal walls and opening and it gives you a freaking tightening sensation that is simply to die for… it makes penetration so fucking insane and amazing, I can’t even describe it,”

“Something tells me that I should try this one on you,” Liam chuckled, taking the small bottle from her hand.

“Why don’t you try a different one now and leave this one for later?” She suggested.

“May I ask why?”

“Because that one is for penetration and well…” Fallon paused. “I was hoping you would try some other things first on me,” she offered him a grin.

“Alright,” Liam nodded. “I can work with that, I suppose,” he chuckled before turning his attention back towards the items they had already decided they were going to keep. “Lie down, babe,” he requested, grabbing the strawberry flavored oral cream.

“Back or stomach?”

“Back,” he responded. 

Once Fallon adjusted herself comfortably on the sleeping bag, resting her head on one of the pillows behind her, Liam positioned himself between her legs. Settling one hand on each side of her satin pajama pants, he pulled them down in one swift movement along with the black cotton panties she had chosen for the night before wrapping his arms around her legs, the inside of his elbows under the back of her knees, to bring her body towards him.

“You wet already, babe?” He spoke teasingly, untangling one arm from her leg to run his fingers across her core.

“You surprised?” She frowned.

“No, not at all,” Liam chuckled softly while reaching for the Oralicious bottle of flavored lube. “You might feel a bit cold,” he warned her, squeezing the bottle right above her center as he watched the drops of red gel fall on her already glistening lips. “Does this make you feel anything specific?”

“No,” Fallon shook her head as he used his fingers to spread the cream all over her bundle of nerves. “I would say it’s more of a cream for you than me,” she told him, biting on her bottom lip when he pressed his thumb against her clit. “Although because of the flavor, you might feel more desperate and eager to suck… mhmm, babe,” she moaned.

“Relax,” he instructed.

“Too good,” she murmured when he added more pressure to her most sensitive spot.

“The smell is great,” Liam threw her a playful wink as he bent over to lie on his stomach. “I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells,” he added teasingly, watering his lips by running his tongue across them while staring at her pleading blue eyes.

“Why don’t you find out?” Fallon suggested, a smirk plastered on her lips.

“You want me to taste it, babe?” He offered her a grin and she could only nod, running a hand anxiously through her hair when she felt his hot breath against her center.

“Oh god, Liam!” She screamed, bucking her hips up involuntarily as he crashed his lips against her core.

Wasting no time, Liam tightened the grip of his left arm around her thigh while his thumb slid down a couple of inches. As his thick digit teased her entrance, he slowly started to suck on her bundle of nerves, moving his hungry lips eagerly while the sweet taste of the strawberry flavored cream hit his tongue.

“Yes, that’s it,” Fallon murmured, squirming against the sleeping bag once he picked up speed. “Oh babe,” she moaned when he ran his tongue between her labia, feeling her familiar taste mixed with the sweetness of the lube before attacking her lips again, sucking on them as hard and fast as he possibly could while pushing his head further against her lower body. “Holy fuck!” She screamed, pushing her hips off the floor at the feeling of his tongue flickering with her clit, teasing the tiny spot with so much determination that it almost felt like torture.

His thumb was busy circling her opening, tracing its outline in such a slow and carefree manner that she couldn’t help but settle her hand on the back of his head. She could swear he was attempting to make out with her swollen core because his tongue kept reaching places she wasn’t even aware they existed, licking every single trace of the sweet lube along with her own natural lubrication the more he stimulated her clitoris and the longer he sucked on her lips.

“Liam,” she panted, gripping onto the sleeping bag as hard as she could, her knuckles turning even whiter at the pressure against the fabric. “Liam! Oh my god!” She threw her head backwards, burying the top of her head in the pillow beneath her when she couldn’t resist bucking up her hips.

“Easy, Fallon,” Liam spoke up when he came up for air.

“Please,” she begged, pushing her hand against his head in an attempt of lowering him back to where she needed him the most.

“God, Fallon,” he moaned. “You taste fantastic,” he informed before sliding his right hand blindly inside the box, the need of having more of her making it impossible for his mouth to remain more than two minutes away from her center. “Turn around!” He demanded after a long and determined taste of her lips. “Come on, Fallon, on your stomach, now!”

Without saying a word, she did as she was told. In a split second, she rolled over on the sleeping bag and let her cheek fall against the pillow as the front of the body hit the soft surface.

Fallon was just about to look back at her husband when he told her to keep her head on the pillow and her arms near her head in a tone as demanding as the one he had used only a couple of minutes back. She could feel the tingling on her core and the tightness in her stomach, warning her that she was only minutes away from reaching her so desired climax, and she needed _more_. She needed him to keep sucking, she needed him to keep licking and most of all, she needed him to make her _come._

Grabbing a random vibrator from the leather box, Liam raised it up to his face to briefly analyze the toy while he watched her thrust her hips against the sleeping bag in a desperate need for friction.

“Easy, babe, no moving,” Liam’s tone was softly as he ran his thumb over her swollen lips.

“Please,” she begged again.

Taking one last glance at the [teal colored silicone toy](https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL41473/cal-exotics/shameless-flirt-thrusting-vibrator?lref=Cat%7Ccatalog1200005_3000%7C%7C55%7Cc%7C0%7C-relevance%7Ctoy_category%7C0), he pressed one of the buttons and in about a second, the thrusting vibrator started moving. Once he understood the exact purpose of the chosen toy, watching as its bulbous tip moved up and down at an incredibly fast speed, he pressed the button again then waited for the toy to stop. Reaching for the small bottle of lube, he poured some of the cream onto the head of the vibrator before quickly spreading it all over the silicone head.

“Close your eyes, babe,” he requested, staring at her to make sure she had followed his instructions as he aligned the toy to her entrance.

“Oh my god!” Fallon screamed at the unexpected intrusion.

Lowering his body over hers, Liam began peppering kisses all over her back as his right hand worked on sliding the thick vibrator inside of her. Her eyes remained closed shut but her mouth was wide open and she didn’t even know whether she wanted to moan, scream or _both_. His lips had just reached the back of her neck, having thrown her long hair to the side, when he pushed down the start button of the toy.

“HOLY FUCK!” She screamed again when the vibrator started thrusting into her, its tip moving back and forth at a speed she was sure she had never experienced before. 

Admittedly, while she knew which toy he had chosen to play with her, she couldn’t remember if she had ever gotten to use that toy since she had bought it. As Liam decided on the second of the four stimulation up and down motions, he took her earlobe between his teeth and sucked on the spot as her screams of pleasure filled the room.

The teal toy was pretty much all the way in and he could feel it vibrating strongly between his fingers but he could only imagine how fast its tip was moving back and forth inside her body. Normally, Fallon would moan repeatedly, alternating before begging him for something specific or simply allowing his name to escape her lips endlessly but at that moment, she could only scream.

“Come for me, Fallon,” Liam murmured in her ear. “Let go while the vibrator is fucking you, babe,” he whispered, watching carefully as her lips trembled in front of him and her whole body shook as she approached her climax. “It’s good, isn’t it? How fast and strong this vibrator is thrusting inside you, Fal?”

“Yes,” she moaned in a practically inaudible tone. “Oh my god, Liam!”

“Cum,” he insisted, pushing the toy deeper into her. “Cum, Fallon,”

“Oh my god!” Fallon screamed and he crashed his lips on her cheek just in time to feel her entire body collapsing beneath him as she reached her orgasm. “Mhmm,” she moaned when she was finally able to close her mouth and relax. “Turn it off,” she requested, trying to regain her strength.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, pulling the vibrator out after turning it off completely. “Turn around,” he instructed while guiding the toy up to her lips. “Clean it,” he requested, touching her bottom lip with its tip as it glistered and shone with her stickness.

“You’re not going to turn it on, are you?” She asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

“Of course not, Fallon,” he shook his head. 

“Okay,” Fallon nodded, spreading her lips apart before giving him an encouraging nod.

“Very good, babe,” Liam smiled when she wrapped her mouth around the head of the toy, circling her tongue around the soft silicone and sucking on the tip in order to clean it. “Very good,” he repeated, playing softly with her long brown strands. “That should be enough,” he mentioned, pulling the toy out of her mouth before throwing it on the floor. “Let me clean you up now,”

Planting one last kiss on her cheek, Liam started making his way down her body until he was back in between her legs. Settling comfortably on her back, she felt like she had barely no strength left to even bend her knees but as she set her feet down on the sleeping bag, she turned her head slightly to the side and closed her eyes again.

“What the hell was that, Liam?” It was the only thing Fallon could mutter when she felt his tongue on her swollen and incredibly sensitive lips, chills running up and down her body as he licked her clean after having just given her one of the best orgasms she had ever had in her life.

“I’m pretty sure _exactly_ what I felt when you used that fucking spray to blow me,” he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I might have to reconsider my feedback on the oral cream,” she admitted. “Either you like strawberries way too much or that gel made my blood boil because damn, Liam,” she paused, taking another deep breath.

“Well, I have to say it was beyond anything I could ever imagine, Fallon,” he chuckled. “You have absolutely no idea how fucking good you tasted,” he told her. “Hell, you still taste incredible,” he added before giving her clit one last lick before pulling her in for a kiss.

“I didn’t even remember how this vibrator felt,” she murmured against her lips. “Although I’m pretty sure I only used it a couple of times… and now I understand why,” she laughed. “This thing is so fast I felt like my body is going to explode,”

“It’s a very interesting and powerful vibrator, I will give you that,” Liam replied. “Makes me want to try every single one you have in this box,” he smirked deviously.

“We can try all of them, babe, as long as you don’t plan on using them all tonight,” Fallon countered. “Because I don’t think I will survive,”

“Maybe _one_ more tonight?” He pouted playfully.

“Are you trying to kill your wife, Mr. Ridley?” She questioned in an equally playful tone. “I didn’t think you would want to become a widower at such a young age?”

“Dying from having too many orgasms?” Liam giggled. “What a nice way to end your journey in this world,”

“I’m serious, Liam,” Fallon groaned when he started tickling her sides through the satin fabric of her pajama top.

“So am I,” he shrugged. “There are still a few toys left in the box, which means we still have to decide whether we’re keeping them or throwing them away,” he reminded her.

“We can start by throwing these two away,” she mentioned, reaching for the remaining bottle of lube before taking a small satin bag out of the box.

“What are those?”

“This used to be another one of his favorites,” Fallon showed him the [purple bottle](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/lubes-lotions/prolong-enhance-lubes/orgasmix-women-s-orgasm-enhancement-gel-1-oz-/pc/2352/c/196/sc/202/30904.uts). “It’s supposed to enhance the orgasms because it increases blood flow, which is great, but you’ve just given me one hell of an orgasm with the strawberry one so this one won’t be needed,” she explained.

“Oh, [panties](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/vibrating-panties/thrill-crotchless-vibrating-panties/pc/2352/c/0/sc/2361/166573.uts)!” Liam exclaimed he curiously opened the satin bag, finding a pair of crotchless vibrating panties and a tiny remote control.

“I lost count of how many times I wore this for him at nightclubs,” she spoke shortly. “The idea of the toy is great and if you’re in the mood for that kind of stuff, we can discuss getting a new one but this set is going straight into the trash,” she informed him.

“Yeah, I definitely won’t argue with you on that,” he replied, glancing down at her center as a smile appeared on his lips.

“You want more, don’t you?” Fallon chuckled.

“That tasted way too good to be real, Fallon,” Liam groaned.

“Well, it felt _very_ real to me,” she countered. “We have three toys left in the box, babe. Choose one to use tonight and then we will put everything back in the box,”

“Tell me about each one of them,” he requested.

The only three toys left inside the box were all pink but in different shades and complete different kinds. The first one she reached for was a [pocket vibrator](https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL22633/jopen/amour-mini-g?lref=Cat%7Ccatalog1200005_3000%7C%7C219%7Cc%7C0%7C-relevance%7Ctoy_category%7C0), shorter in length and even a couple of inches thinner than the other ones. The petite toy had a satiny-smooth silicone body and a curved tip for shallow g-spot stimulation.

“This one is the one I used to keep inside my handbag,” Fallon told him. “I would take it anywhere with me and if I’m being honest here, I used it a lot at the office back when I worked at CA,” she confessed. “Sometimes he would drive me to work in the morning and well, we often did a number of naughty things in the car before actually heading to Carrington Atlantic… most of the time, it was a great start to the day but sometimes, all he wanted was a blowjob so I would lock myself in my office and I’d use this little guy,” she handed him the light pink toy.

“Did he ever find out about it?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Not that I know of,” she shrugged. “This one is the second vibrator I ever bought…” She showed him the one in [bright pink](https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL4599/lelo/ina-wave?lref=Cat%7Ccatalog1200005_3000%7C%7C215%7Cc%7C0%7C-relevance%7Ctoy_category%7C0). Its design was more characteristic and while it had a slightly curved body for g-spot stimulation, it also had a second part for clitoris pleasure. “It’s great how it moves inside of you and vibrates against your clit at the same time,”

“And the last one…” Liam murmured while taking the [rosé magic wand](https://www.lewandmassager.com/le-wand-petite.html) out of the box. “It’s a massager,” he commented.

“Yes,” Fallon nodded, staring down at the sleek and stylish vibrator.

“I want to use this one,” he told her while holding the wand in his hand.

“Alright,” she replied. “Put the ones we’re not going to use back inside the box,” she requested while gathering the items she wanted to get rid of.

Standing up, she placed them on top of the closet island, making a mental note to take them all to the trash once they were finally free to walk around their own home. When she returned to her side of the sleeping bag, she noticed Liam had already carefully stored the items inside the leather box, with the exception of the magic wand, the tightening lube and the strawberry cream.

“I thought I said to keep _one_ item out of the box,” Fallon threw him a puzzled look while sitting down.

“You promised me one more toy,” Liam raised the wand. “This is it,” he informed her. “I want to see and feel what this tightening lube does to you and well, I most certainly need to go down on you again with this strawberry thing,”

“Yeah, you’re _definitely_ going to kill me tonight,”

* * *

_“Apply a generous amount of Tight AF cream to the vaginal walls and opening. Wait several minutes before enjoying sex.”_ Liam read the instructions on the tightening lube’s box.

They were both sitting down on the sleeping bag but while Liam was leaning against the closet, his naked back glued to the wooden drawers, Fallon was resting against his chest, in between his legs and with her head on his shoulder. Their knees were up as they kept their feet on the floor but he had mischievously tangled their ankles so she wouldn’t be able to close her legs, keeping them spread exactly as he wanted them to be.

“Let’s see what this cream is all about,” he mentioned while opening the black bottle. “You might feel a bit cold,” he warned her as he poured some of the cream on the tip of his index finger.

“It’s okay,” Fallon murmured, closing her eyes when he slipped his finger inside of her. “Mhmm,” she moaned at the feeling of his digit moving slowly across her inner walls in order to spread the tightening cream.

“Don’t cum yet, babe,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh when she closed her eyes, pulling his finger out before applying more cream to it.

“This cream has some kind of effervescent feeling that makes me desperate for sex, that’s all,” she chuckled. “I’m not exactly ready to cum but you think that because my walls are going to contract faster and tighter,” she explained as he continued to cover every inch of her vaginal walls with the cream. “For you, it will probably feel like I’m a virgin or something like that,” 

“Oh, you’re definitely _not_ a virgin,” he replied teasingly.

“I think that’s enough, Liam,” Fallon spoke when she noticed him reaching for the bottle for a third time.

“Just a tiny bit on your opening,” Liam explained, running his finger softly around her entrance as he applied the cream on her sensitive spot. “Perfect,”

“Now we wait,” she mumbled.

“How long do you usually wait?” He questioned.

“About ten, sometimes fifteen minutes,” she told him.

“Okay,” Liam nodded, placing the bottle of lube down on the floor before grabbing the rosé gold wand vibrator.

“Liam…” Fallon’s eyes shot open when she heard the familiar sound of the toy near her ears. “What are you going to do?” She asked, a tone of concern in her voice when she felt the wand approaching her center.

“I’m going to play with you, babe,” he smirked deviously. “You’re wet, filled with lube and well… we have ten minutes to kill so why not have a little bit of fun?”

“Liam, please,” she begged when he applied the vibrating end to her clit.

“Relax, Fal,” Liam instructed her, tightening his left arm around her stomach as he pushed the wand further against her lips. “I’m only getting started and you have no idea what I plan on doing to you tonight,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this 20+ sex toys fun time between Mr. and Mrs. Ridley!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will bring a different room and suggestions are always welcome. I already have a list on tumblr (under the pornado tag) but if you have any specific ideas, let me know!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
